Lyrics of the heart Jelsa song based prompts
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: A series of Jelsa one-shots based off of prompts from song lyrics. Cover image created for me by KayleighGaga on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1- Brave

"_I can't be afraid,_

_Cause it's my turn to be brave"_

_~Idina Menzel, "Brave"~ _

It was a lovely summer's day in Arendelle. The small Norwegian kingdom was a hive of activity. Today was the day when the young Princess Elsa would finally be crowned Queen. It was also the first day in 13 years that the castle had opened it's gates.

Elsa stood on the balcony, watching as the gates were opened allowing the townsfolk to swarm in, eager to catch a glimpse of the mysterious royals who had been left orphans just 3 years earlier. Gazing at the sky, she couldn't help but think of her parents, wishing they were still here, wondering if her Father had felt this nervous on the day he was crowned King.

The sight of a strawberry blond running blissfully out the gates caught her eye causing her to smile. The maids had told her that Anna had been running around the grounds singing all morning. Her happiness at the gates being opened was obvious. The younger Princess had always been filled with a sense of childlike optimism, as well as her sweet, lovable and down-right irresistible personality.

Elsa was a bundle of nerves. She wore her gloves, a preventative measure to try and control her curse. For 13 years she'd been able to keep Anna, and others safe by isolating herself in her bedroom. However, now as the soon to be crowned Queen she would not only be expected to interact with the people of Arendelle and her beloved sister, but she'd also have to interact with monarchs from other kingdoms. Something which made her incredibly anxious.

"Jack, I can't do this, I should have abdicated, given the throne to Anna, she's the people person, the likable one. I'm the one who is cursed and capable of harming others," she whispered.

"Elsie, you are more than capable of running the kingdom, you're a beautiful, intelligent, compassionate woman, and your kingdom will love you" Jack assured her, taking her small hand in his.

Elsa looked at her guardian, Jack Frost, her only friend for the last 13 years. He'd stumbled upon her window one evening and had spent the last few years as her friend, her confidante. As a spirit Jack was unable to be harmed by Elsa's powers which gave her a small sense of relief. He also wielded the same powers to create snow and ice, although unlike Elsa, Jack had been gifted his powers upon his resurrection from death by the Man in the Moon.

It wasn't until a year ago that their relationship had changed from that of friends to lovers. They'd both felt a growing attraction to each other. Jack had watched Elsa grow from an adorable child into a stunningly attractive young woman. Despite his somewhat cocky, prankster attitude, Jack had been somewhat reluctant to make the first moves. The fear of rejection ran deep. Especially given Jack's immortality and the fact that he'd met Elsa as an 8 year old child, whilst he had been stuck in the body of a 17 year old who remained invisible unless someone believed in him. Instead, their first kiss had been instigated by Elsa, who had leaned in and pecked him on the lips one night as they stood saying their goodbyes.

Now, they stood side by side, their fingers intertwined. Jack could see the anxiety and nerves in Elsa's face. He'd watched her maids scamper in and out the room, casting glances at the young royal.

Jack leaned in, "Elsa, you can do this, all you have to do is believe in yourself. I know you're anxious, but you have to have courage. Besides, one of the few benefits of me being invisible to most people is that I can actually stand up there with you. Heck, I'll even stand behind the Bishop pulling faces if you want me too."

Elsa laughed, "Jack, you can not pull faces at me on such a day, just stand by my side as I asked you to."

The sound of a knock at the door broke the two from their thoughts, "Your majesty, it's time" a maid said.

Elsa gulped, "Jack."

"I'm right here Elsie, right by your side. You know what to do," he assured her, grabbing her hand as they made their way to the chapel.

She nodded, "It's my turn to be brave."


	2. Chapter 2- Demons

"_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide"_

_~Imagine Dragons, Demons~ _

Jack glared down at his glass, the whisky he'd consumed was doing nothing to calm his mood. Angrily he threw the glass at the wall. He immediately cursed himself, watching the remains of the whisky drip down the wall of the kitchen. He knew he should get up to clean it, preferably before Elsa, Anna and Kristoff returned home, but he just couldn't be bothered to move. Instead he sat, his back against the wall and lit a cigarette.

He wasn't always like this, he used to be a fun, happy go-lucky guy, full of life. At 21 he seemingly had it all, a gorgeous girlfriend, great friends. He was in his last year of university, studying to be a Graphic Designer, and came from a happy home. All that changed, however, three months months ago.

It had been a warm Summer night. Jack had gone to see Jamie, to cheer him up after he'd caught his girlfriend of a year cheating on him. Once he'd arrived at Jamie's he'd decided that the only suitable solution to Jamie's mood was pizza and a night of Jack kicking his ass at Call of Duty. They'd ordered the pizza and were on their way to collect it when it happened.

As the lights had turned green, Jack had pulled back onto the road, Jamie had his head down sending a text when a speeding car had come from the opposite direction and plowed into his car, hitting the passenger side. The force of impact was enough to crumple the passenger side door, making it impossible to open. Jack had felt his head being jerked back as the airbag opened, though was lucky to remain conscious. Looking to his right he saw Jamie lying unconscious, the passenger side airbag had inflated upon impact. Jack had closed his eyes, wishing to open them and it all be a bad dream, but it hadn't.

Within minutes police and ambulance had arrived on the scene. Jack was bundled into an ambulance and sent on his way, he'd tried arguing with the paramedics, telling them he was fine and wanted to wait with Jamie, but they'd refused, told him that regardless of how he felt, it was best he be checked up. The police had cordoned off the area, and were diverting traffic whilst waiting for the machinery known as 'Jaws of life' to arrive in order to get Jamie out of the car.

After a short drive, the ambulance had arrived at the hospital. During the drive the paramedics had taken Jack's emergency contact details and called Elsa, letting her know of the accident and where to find her boyfriend. She'd been seated in the waiting room, Anna by her side as the ambulance had pulled up with Jack. Due to the nature of the accident Jack had been given priority treatment and was rushed through a series of check ups, x-rays and tests. Jack was diagnosed with a mild case of whiplash, given some pain medication and a neck collar to wear for a few hours and ordered to spend the night in hospital for observation. Again, he'd argued. Stating that he was fine, he just needed to know how Jamie was and that he should be allowed to go home with Elsa. The Doctors had won though, and Elsa was dragged home by Anna, determined to make her older sister rest in order to be there for Jack in the morning.

Morning had come, Elsa had arrived early to pick Jack up, looking like she'd not slept a wink all night. Jack had woken early and had been pestering the hospital staff to let him know how Jamie was. It wasn't until he'd been formally signed out that he got his answer. Together him and Elsa had made their way to reception where they'd enquired about Jamie. The receptionist had sent them in the general direction of the ward in which Jamie was located. There they had met up with Mrs Bennett who'd rushed to her son's side upon getting the call. The older woman had told them through tears that Jamie was in surgery, as he'd apparently suffered a spinal cord injury from the impact and would be left needing a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Jack had wanted to stay longer, but Elsa had insisted that he needed to go home, to get a proper rest, and so they'd left.

Jamie had come out of the hospital, reliant on a wheelchair, and Jack couldn't help but blame himself for that. Despite the fact that Jamie, Mrs Bennett, Elsa, everyone who mattered to Jack told him not to blame himself, he still did. His best friend, the guy he'd grown up with, shared everything with, was stuck in a chair for life, thanks to Jack. The last major injury Jack had played a part in for Jamie had been 13 years ago when Jack pushed him down a rather steep hill on a sled resulting in a wobbly tooth being knocked out. Back then the pain was solved with Jamie leaving the tooth for the tooth fairy and being given a dollar for his efforts. Jack snorted at the memory. Now, thanks to him the Bennett house had to undergo major changes, from the widening of door frames to fit a chair, to the addition of ramps leading up to the house. Jamie had delayed the last year of his studies in order to focus on the rehabilitation, as he learned to cope with life in a wheelchair. Although the Bennett family kept up the air of positivity, Jack knew that behind closed doors there was still tears.

Elsa sighed as she dug in her messenger bag for the house keys. Looking forward to the weekend after a week of studying. It had been her dream to study law, and she was grateful to be accepted into Arendelle Universities prestigious law school, but still, the amount of work involved was tiring. Walking into the dark house she frowned, it was only 4pm, but the curtains were drawn and no sign of life.

"Jack?" she called out, as she dropped her bag on the couch and slipped off her shoes.

After getting no response she decided to head upstairs, thinking maybe Jack was having a nap, he seemed to be sleeping more often in the months following the accident. Peering in their room she noticed the bed was unmade, but empty. A tinge of worry crossed her mind, she'd not received a text from Jack stating that he was heading out. Walking back downstairs she decided to check the kitchen, see if Jack had left a note.

The sight that greeted her alarmed her. Lying on the floor, snoring loudly was Jack. An empty bottle of whisky by his side, and a broken glass against the wall, the stains of whisky dried on the wall. She rushed to her boyfriends side, she'd deal with the broken glass and stained wall later, first she needed to check on Jack.

"Jack, wake up," she ordered, when that didn't work she got up, grabbed a glass of water and tossed the content over him.

Jack gasped, the cold water waking him, "Elsa, what the hell?" he barked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elsa snapped, " I walked in, get no response, check our room, you're not there, no text, so come in here thinking maybe you've gone out and left a note only to find you passed out with an empty bottle of whisky and a broken glass."

"I needed a drink," Jack argued, "Now you've found me, I'm all good, can you turn off the light?, it's too bright in here"

"No," Elsa said defiantly, crossing her arms as she did so.

Jack grumbled as he went to stand. The headache starting to take hold, suddenly regretting his decision to drink so much.

"Fine, I'm going to bed," he stated.

"Don't think this is over," Elsa started, grabbing the dustpan and broom as she went to work cleaning up the broken glass, "We're going to talk some more when you're not drunk."

Thud.

Elsa looked up, Jack in his drunken state had managed 3 steps before tripping over his feet. Sighing she rushed to his side, sliding one of his arms over her shoulder and wrapping one of her arms around his waist. Carefully she guided him up the stairs to their room.

Dropping Jack on the bed, she slowly begun to peel his clothes off so she could soak the new whisky stain.

Chuckling Jack looked up at her, "Oh Elsie can't keep your hands off of me," he smirked, attempting to grab at the waist of her jeans.

Elsa swatted his hand away, "Hands off Jackson, let me put your pyjamas on at least."

Jack groaned, and laid back, falling asleep again, snoring lightly.

Elsa managed to change him out of his clothes, leaving him in a fresh pair of pyjama pants and taking the dirty clothes down to the laundry.

She'd just managed to clean up the kitchen mess when Anna and Kristoff burst in the door.

"Thank gawd it's Friday, am I right or am I right?!" shouted Anna, dropping her backpack on the couch as she did so.

Kristoff walked in a bit slower, heading straight for the backdoor where is Chocolate brown Labrador, Sven was waiting for him eagerly.

"Where's Jack?," Anna asked.

"In bed," sighed Elsa, "He was passed out, curled up against the kitchen wall, when I came home, scared me half to death when he didn't answer. Apparently something made him upset, he smashed a glass against the wall and downed the rest of the bottle of whisky we'd gotten last week." Elsa felt her shoulders drop as she told Anna.

Anna nodded, then wrapped her arms around Elsa, saying nothing, just waiting for Elsa to let go of the tears she was holding back and leading Elsa to the couch.

Elsa sobbed, she tried so hard to hold back her emotions, to be strong for Jack, for Anna, for her studies, but she was still human, and sometimes she needed to just let it go. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kristoff come into the room with 2 cups of hot chocolate and a block of chocolate before silently retreating from the room. She laughed, he knew the Blanchard sisters all too well.

"You've trained him well," she sniffled, reaching for the chocolate.

"Oh believe me, it's been a challenge," laughed Anna, "Now onto Jack, what's going on there?"

Elsa sighed, "I don't know, it's like I can't reach through to him at times, no one can. You've seen it, he has these moments where he's his normal, happy self, but they are rare. He continues to blame himself for Jamie's situation even though it wasn't his fault. He was not in the wrong. The Bennetts are worried about him, Jamie's hardly heard from him. He's spending his days cooped up in the house, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas, either sleeping the day away, drinking, chain smoking, playing video games or just watching keeps telling me that he can't leave the house due to the fact that his car was written off and with me at school he's got no method of transport, but that's just an excuse, I mean he could walk, or catch public transport."

Pausing to take a sip of her drink, she cried, "I just don't know how to reach out to him, I've tried suggesting seeing a counsellor, or going to the Doctor, seeing if he can get put on antidepressants but he just won't consider it. He says he has to live with the consequences."

"Have you spoken to his Mum?," Anna asked, gently placing an arm on Elsa's.

Elsa nodded, "I speak to Jill on a weekly basis it seems, she's at a loss. She's told me that she tries to visit during the day when I'm at uni and Jack just blows her off, tells her he's fine, and not to worry," dabbing her eyes with the corner of her sleeve, "We all know that's not true though."

Anna snapped her head up, an idea forming in her head, "What about an intervention?" she suggested, "I mean you're worried, Mrs Frost is worried, I'm worried, The Bennetts are obviously worried, and Kristoff tells me that Hiccup, Flynn and the rest of the guys on Jack's hockey team are worried about him. Maybe if we can at least get a few people together, Jack would take notice,".

Elsa gazed at Anna, pondering the question, "That could work, I'll talk to his Mum, I'm due to have lunch with her tomorrow, still no idea if I can get Jack to go with me though."

Kristoff came into the room, sitting down next to Anna on the couch. He sat in silence for a moment, before speaking.

"Guys, what do you want to do for dinner? we were meant to do a grocery shop tonight as the pantry's pretty bare, but I somehow don't think it's the right time for grocery shopping. I say we order in pizza, my treat," he offered.

Elsa nodded, "Sounds good to me, I can't be bothered to shop or cook, we can go shopping in the morning before I go to lunch with Jill." Standing up, she moved towards her room, " I'm going to check on Jack, take a shower, Anna you know my likes in terms of pizza and Jack if he comes down, will eat anything."

She walked into the room, Jack was still fast asleep. He looked so innocent when he slept, his white hair sticking up all over the place. Leaning down, Elsa placed a kiss on his head. It broke her heart to see him like this, she knew he was depressed, she just wished she could help him more.

Twenty minutes and one relaxing shower later she was curled up on the couch with Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff had ordered a family size Meat lovers pizza along with a family sized Hawaiian pizza and 2 Garlic breads. The three of them sat in the lounge. Kristoff had decided that a night of Jim Carrey and Adam Sandler movies was in order. Elsa was feeling quite a bit better as she crawled into bed that night, snuggling up to Jack like normal.

Jack woke the next morning, surprisingly without a headache despite the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. He looked over and saw Elsa snoring lightly, her platinum blonde hair falling gently over her small frame. He smiled, reaching over to gently brush aside some loose hair. He knew he was lucky, not many girls would stick by a guy under these circumstances, but Elsa was not like other girls.

Elsa stirred under his touch, "Morning," he whispered.

Elsa's eyes flicked open, "Hi," she replied, her blue eyes looking into his, "How's your head?"

"Surprisingly not that bad, although I'm starving," he laughed, a grin forming on his face before returning to a frown, "I'm sorry El", he said, sitting up.

"I know you are," Elsa sighed, sitting up to give him a kiss.

Hopping out of bed, she looked at him, "Go have a shower, we have to go do a grocery shop before going out to lunch with your Mum," she ordered.

Jack groaned,"Babe, I can't do lunch, I'm just going to stay home, besides you know what I like, you don't need me to go shopping with you," he reasoned.

Elsa shot him a look, "Jackson Overland Frost, this is NOT negotiable, you are coming out with me today whether you want to or not," she stated.

Jack sighed, he knew better than to push his luck, especially with the trouble he'd caused for her last night.

An hour later and Jack was in the car with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, hurtling towards to supermarket. He'd managed to snare a few cold slices of pizza for breakfast.

Kristoff spoke first, "So Jack, good to see you back in the land of the living," he joked, earning a playful slap from Anna.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, Elsa said that if I'm a good boy today she'll give me a special reward tonight," he grinned, looking over to watch the blush rise in his girlfriends cheeks.

"Jack!," Elsa screeched, "I most certainly did not, be thankful I'm driving or else you'd be getting a smack too."

Jack smirked, "Save it for tonight babe, you know I like it when you play rough,".

"Anna, can you please reach around and give my boyfriend a slap?" Elsa joked, shaking her head.

Jack shut up, making the wise decision to not push his luck. He managed to amaze himself by restraining himself in the supermarket. Although, walking past the condom aisle he did couldn't help but toss the biggest size available into the cart and silently mouthed "She's got it bad," at Kristoff, pointing at Elsa.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Lunch with his Mum who was overjoyed to see him, giving him and Elsa plenty of kisses as they met her in the restaurant. As expected his Mum expressed concern for him which he shrugged off, after all, today was actually a decent day, he was feeling somewhat normal.

Climbing into bed, he smiled. He felt the bed move as Elsa shuffled in next to him.

"You know we all love you, we're worried for you," she murmured, snuggling up to him, "I love you so much, it breaks my heart to see you in pain."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I know, and days like this I feel somewhat normal, but then something changes and it all goes to shit again."

He could feel Elsa shift as she pulled back to look at him, "I know, that's why you're going to the Doctor's on Monday morning," she declared.

"W-what, I don't need to go see a doctor," he stammered.

Elsa cut him off, "Yes, you do, your Mum has made the appointment for 10am Monday with Dr. Roberts, you've got the choice of going with me, or going with your Mum," she shifted in bed, climbing over so she was lying on top of him, "Of course you don't _have _to go, but there will be some benefits if you do go," she winked, bending down to kiss him on the lips before settling back on her side, smiling.

Jack groaned, seductive little minx,"If I go, then can we, will you….,"

Elsa leaned in, "If you go, I will do anything you ask of me afterwards," she whispered, pausing to kiss his ear.

"You know, don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes I really lote you," he smirked.

"Lote?" Elsa queried, "What the hell does lote mean?"

"It's a new word I've created, a combination of love and hate," Jack retorted, "Perfect for situations like this,"

Elsa laughed, "Go to sleep, you're going to need to be well rested for Monday,".

Monday came, and Jack found himself a bundle of nerves as he woke early for the Dr's appointment. Elsa had taken the day off from university. They drove in silence to the Dr's surgery, Elsa humming to the radio and reaching over from time to time to give Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze. Now as they sat in the surgery waiting room, Jack scrolling through Facebook on his iPhone, Elsa thumbing through an old gossip magazine. The ticking of the clock seemed to be extra loud today.

Finally Jack's name was called, gulping he stood up, toying with the thought of making a run for it, before he swallowed his pride and walked towards the middle aged Dr. Roberts. Elsa grabbed his hand, not saying anything, just letting him know she was there. They sat in silence in the Dr's office for a few seconds, Jack looking at the floor until Dr. Roberts broke the ice.

"So, Jack, been a while since I've seen you, last time was the check up following your accident. How have things been going since then?" he asked gently.

Jack gulped, turning to look at Elsa who gave him a reassuring nod, "It's been, I can't, I'm a mess," he stammered.

The Doctor looked at him, nodding kindly, "How so?" he inquired.

"It's like, I have these moments where I feel normal, but most of the time it's as if something is overshadowing them, like I can't be happy because my best friend is permanently in a wheelchair because of me, being in my car. The logical side of me knows that it wasn't my fault, I wasn't to blame for the accident, but for some reason, I can't listen to that logic, not all the time," Jack blurted out, " It's changed everything, I've not been able to return to my studies, I feel guilty for feeling happy, I feel selfish for being like this, knowing that I really have no reason to be like this, I mean Jamie's in a much worse situation and he's seeming to hold up better than I am. It pains me knowing I'm putting so much strain on Elsa, and in the home. It's like a vicious cycle, I feel brief periods of happiness, and then boom, it's gone, and I'm back to feeling like shit."

Jack felt a squeeze on his knee, looking up he saw Elsa, her blue eyes glistening as she mouthed "Proud of you," to him.

The Doctor reclined in his chair, making a few notes on the computer as he did so, "Sounds like it's been quite a challenge, what have you been doing with your spare time since you're not studying?," he asked.

"Not much, my days have been filled with me either sleeping, drinking, smoking too much,playing video games, or watching movies," Jack admitted, "A few times I've tried to do stuff around the house, to at least feel helpful, but those days are rare," looking at Elsa he forced a grin, "I'm lucky I've not been kicked out to be honest,".

A small chuckle escaped Dr. Roberts lips, "Sounds like you've got a pretty good woman here," he said, gesturing to Elsa.

Jack smiled, "She's the best, I really don't know what I've done to deserve her, but she's the light in my life," he responded, "We've been together 5 years now, and for some reason she still wants to be with me," he grinned.

Elsa looked up, looking at Jack and the Dr, "That's because I love you, all of you," she smiled, wiping back a tear.

"So, Elsa, how have things been with Jack, what can you tell me?," Dr Roberts asked,his gaze shifting between the young couple.

"Well, pretty much what Jack's told you, he's not left the house much, has been shutting out most of his friends, even his Mum and I at times. He's started smoking and drinking more which has been hard to watch. It's been tough, it's not easy to watch someone you love hurting. I've tried to be there for him the best that I can, but sometimes I've just felt so helpless. Like I'm watching him drowning and am stood frozen to the spot, unable to move, to save him," she admitted, tears falling freely down her cheek, "I'm just so thankful that we could get him here today, I feel like this is a positive step."

Jack reached over, feeling the need to wrap his girlfriend in his arms, to wipe her tears away, taking a deep breath he spoke up, "I need help, I know that, I don't want to continue on like I am, I want to be able to fight this, I don't want to be the reason my girlfriend and family cries, and I kind of want to go back to feeling like my life is going somewhere, not just a vicious circle."

"Well, what you've done today, coming here, admitting all this is the first step in making some positive progress," Dr. Roberts began, "Depression can strike a lot of people, at different points in our lives, and it can be scary, but it is something that can be dealt with and managed. I'm going to give you a script for anti-depressants which I want you to take daily. I also want you to come back to see me in a months time for an update," he reached over, handing Jack a script for 5 repeats of anti-depressants, "I also urge you to not suddenly stop taking the tablets, it's important that you take these tablets daily, I've seen a lot of patients who have a day or two where they feel better so they figure they can stop taking the tablets, it doesn't work that way I'm afraid, you still need to take the tablets daily."

Jack got up, helping Elsa to her feet, and made his way to the door, turning to look at the Dr, he gave a silent nod of thanks. Although he realised he was far from "cured", he realised that he'd just taken the first step in the right direction.

Feeling hopeful, for the first time in months, Jack decided that him and Elsa had earned a treat, heading to the local ice cream parlour whilst waiting for his script to be filled. They stopped off at his Mum's house on the way home, filling her in on the events of the day. As expected, Jill Frost was ecstatic to see the glimmer of hope sparking in her son's eyes.

The following weeks proved to be a time of progress for Jack and Elsa. Elsa was always watching, ready to remind Jack to take his tablets. Jack decided that he needed to cut back on the vices he'd been relying on. Gone were the cigarettes, the late nights, the alcohol. Jack focused on achieving small tasks each day, spending some of the time doing housework, or heading to his Mum's to help her with things she needed done around her home.

Perhaps the biggest progress came when Jack and Elsa paid a visit to the Bennetts one afternoon. They'd been heading home after seeing a movie when Jack had decided he wanted to go see Jamie. Elsa was only too happy to oblige and happily steered the car in the direction of the Bennetts home. Jamie had been overjoyed to see Jack, as it turned out, Jamie was adapting to life in a wheelchair with ease, he was even able to drive thanks to a few special adaptations to his car. Elsa had sat in the kitchen, helping Mrs Bennett and Sophie bake a cake as the 2 boys had fooled around in the backyard, shooting hoops, exchanging friendly insults like old times.

This isn't to say that by taking the tablets, Jack's life magically returned to 'normal', depression doesn't work like that,but with the help of the tablets, the Dr, and most importantly his loved ones support, Jack was able to learn to deal with the moments when depression took hold in a more positive manner.


	3. Chapter 3- Just Give Me A Reason

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Heather S who suggested this song and is an all-round awesome friend. **

"_Right from the start _

_ You were a thief_

_You stole my heart _

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them"_

___Pink~ Just Give Me A Reason_

Elsa sighed, deleting yet another paragraph of writing from the publishing program on her computer. It was the day before her wedding and she was stuck on what to write as her vows. She tried to think of all the things that Jack meant to her, after all, she had 5 years of their relationship to go through, they'd built up a solid foundation of love and friendship. He was her world, her other half, but how to put it into words without sounding like a babbling mess?.

Standing up she decided a break was needed, a chance to clear her mind, maybe even find inspiration elsewhere. Walking around the halls of her family home she found herself heading towards the music room. Not surprisingly really, as a child, music had always been her outlet, she turned to music to express herself, to help her cope. Her passion was the piano, and it came to no surprise when she chose to study music at university.

The grand piano sat in the middle of the large room, surrounded by guitars, amplifiers, music books, and posters of artists

"Hello old friend," she murmured, "You've never failed me in the past, so lets see if you can provide some inspiration."

Sitting up straight, Elsa let her fingers do the talking, as they glided effortlessly over the keys, letting out the sweet melody of "Memory" from the musical Cats. One of the first pieces Elsa had perfected as a child.

Memories of times spent around the piano with Jack came flooding to her, the times he'd come up behind her, planting kisses on her neck and shoulders, trying to distract her from her music, or the times he'd try to play a tune himself, getting frustrated when he hit a wrong key, or read the notes wrong. She laughed, no matter how hard he tried, Jack just couldn't quite grasp the piano.

That's not to say he wasn't musical, he shared a love of music like Elsa, and had a wide knowledge of musical artists, his tastes varied from all genres. He just couldn't seem to have the talent for actually playing an instrument. Not that she minded, she loved Jack for so many reasons, musical talent (or lack thereof) was not one of them. After all, this was the guy who took her to see Pink in concert on their first anniversary and then proceeded to sing 'So What,' loudly and off key in the car on the drive home.

"Let me guess, you're stuck on your vows," a soft voice came from the doorway.

Turning to face the voice, Elsa saw her Mother in the doorframe, a warm smile on her delicate face.

"You know me too well," Elsa confessed

The older Arendelle woman smiled, placing a kiss on her eldest daughters head, "I'm your mother, that's my job," she said, sitting down on a nearby stool.

Turning back to the piano, Elsa felt the familiar tune of a Pink song come from the instrument.

"Ooh, I like this song," her mother pointed out, "Anna was obsessed with it a few months ago, it's got such a nice sound to it,"

Elsa nodded, "Just Give Me A Reason,I remember Jack singing this song in my ear at her last concert, of course he sung it off key, he blamed his singing on the beer he'd had before we got to the concert venue," she chuckled.

A thought ran through Elsa's head, she repeated the lyrics of the song, the opening verse in particular, reminded her of how Jack came into her life when she wasn't looking for love, and somehow managed to convince her to go on a date with him. They'd been inseparable ever since, supporting each other through the last 5 years, surviving university, job hunting, the many small fights they had, and to think, tomorrow she'd say goodbye to Elsa Arendelle and hello to Elsa Frost.

Standing up, Elsa ran from the room, "Sorry Mum, got to go, be back later," she explained, rushing out the room.

Racing to her room, Elsa grabbed her laptop. Opening the internet browser, she typed in 'Pink, Give Me A Reason lyrics' and waited. Her eyes skirted over the lyrics. She launched the publishing program and typed, her fingers travelling over the keys with ease as she rushed to get the words out.

Ninety minutes later, with a quick edit of the vows she was ready.

The next day, Elsa stood at the front of the church, her eyes locked on Jack who had just presented his vow to her. All eyes were on Elsa as she opened her mouth to speak;

"I'm not going to lie, I had a some trouble coming up with my vows, when I think of you Jack, there are so many emotions and words that come to my mind, that it's hard to simply not babble on. I wanted my vow to you to be poised, composed and to represent us, and not just to be a mess of jittery words. It wasn't until yesterday afternoon, when I had to take a break and go play that I came up with the perfect vow. One that truly represents not only my feelings for you, but it brings back happy memories, and expresses so much about our relationship," she began,

"_Right from the start _

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart _

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them._

"Jack, I wasn't looking for, or expecting to find love the day that you came and decided I was lonely in the university cafeteria. I had no idea that by accepting to go out on a date with you that we'd be standing here, some 5 years later saying our vows. Over the years you've been there for me, you've stood by my side, and helped me to see beauty in the parts of me which I find ugly. My entire life music has played a part in helping me cope with my emotions, or the various challenges I've faced. When you walked into my life you became another key in helping me deal with life, you became the lyrics to my life, and I can't imagine anything better than being here today, becoming your wife," she finished, beaming as she looked at the man standing opposite her.

Jack nodded, mouthing a silent "I love you," to Elsa.

The ceremony continued, rings were exchanged, and finally, the moment that everyone was waiting for.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the Priest stated.

And with that, Elsa and Jack shared their first kiss as Mr and Mrs Frost.


	4. Chapter 4- Iris

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

_Iris~ Goo Goo Dolls _

Jack watched as Elsa paced around her ice castle, anxiously muttering the mantra she'd relied on for the last 13 years of her the walls of the castle as they changed colour in accordance with Elsa's mood. Icicles were forming, jutting out towards the centre of the castle at a dangerously alarming rate.

Elsa was freaking out, she was beyond stressed, and this was one situation Jack felt helpless in. He sat deep in thought, thinking of everything he'd learned over the 13 years he'd known Elsa. Any insights into her powers and how they worked that could perhaps provide a solution, a way to solve the dilemma that they found themselves in now.

It had all started at the Coronation Ball. Her and Jack had stood side by side, watching the guests dance, Elsa interacting with the nobles and foreign dignitaries. Anna had come to see her, apparently in love with an Auburn haired Prince from a distant kingdom and seeking permission to marry said Prince. Elsa had been shocked, her cautious nature taking over. She'd requested to speak to Anna alone, but the infatuated Anna had refused and in doing so a confrontation had occurred. Elsa had turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Anna who grabbed at her hand, removing her glove in the process. Hiding her bare hand, Elsa had almost managed to escape the room without any troubles when Anna had called out once more, questioning her.

"I said enough!," Elsa had shouted waving her hand without thinking. A burst of ice had formed a barrier around the young Queen, leaving the guests shocked, and bewildered.

Elsa had fled, desperate to get away, to distance herself. Outside she found yet more people, the townsfolk all keen to catch a glimpse of the elusive royals, to congratulate the new Queen. Seeing the shocked look on the young Queen's face they'd shown concern. That was until the Duke of Weselton had come charging out, shouting names at Elsa, calling her "Monster," and "Sorcerer."

Elsa waved her hand, trying to ward the Duke off, to ask for distance, and in doing so had shot a blast of ice which the balding man had slipped on. Scared, she backed up, placing her hand on the fountain which instantly froze. Snow began to fall from the Summer night sky. The gasps from the crowd were audible, families backed off, shielding their children from the Queen, the same woman who they'd only been praising for her beauty moments earlier.

And Elsa had ran, fleeing the castle and her kingdom.

Jack had been quick to follow her. His heart had broken watching the interaction between Anna and Elsa. He knew that both sisters had been nervous, and excited about seeing the other. It was times like this that he wished Anna could see him, if she could then she'd have seen him shaking his head at her, begging her to please listen to Elsa, to accept that there was a reason why she was asking to speak to Anna in private, to not push her. But she couldn't see him, and he'd been left powerless as Elsa had panicked. Left to overhear the cruel names that had been muttered by the Duke of Weselton. He spent a few minutes observing the ice and snow, trying to see whether he could undo it, to return the summer warmth to Arendelle but had no luck. Sighing, he flew outwards, eyes peeled for Elsa.

It hadn't taken him long to find Elsa, he held back, letting her get her emotions out of her system, watching as she flicked her long purple cape off, giving him a wink as it drifted towards him. He stopped briefly to talk to Olaf, the living snowman that Elsa had created before following her further up the North mountain where he found her in her newly erected Ice castle.

At first they'd said nothing, Jack had sat down in a chair, waiting patiently. He knew better than to push Elsa. Give her time and she'd come to him, and she had. Climbing onto his lap and allowing for his arms to wrap around her small frame, pulling her close.

"Jack, I can't go back," she'd murmured, as she snuggled further into his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

"Of course you can El, it's going to be okay, I know can stay here for the night, then head back in the morning," he said, placing kisses on her forehead.

"But now they know I'm a monster," she sobbed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Elsa, you are NOT a monster, don't EVER call yourself that, no one who matters thinks any less of you, we'll sort this out, and talk to your kingdom, it's going to be okay," Jack whispered.

Looking down he noticed that Elsa had fallen asleep in his lap, no doubt exhausted from the events of the day. Shifting himself, he freed himself from under the tired Queen and stood, gently lifting the young woman into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom she'd created.

The next day had been uneventful, Jack and Elsa had spent the day in bed. Elsa still shaken up from the previous evening, so Jack had decided that a day of rest was in order. Elsa had been keen to further experiment with her powers and had set about creating more furniture made out of ice for her castle. Jack had stood by and watched proudly, only stopping to throw a random snowball when he felt the attitude was getting too serious.

It wasn't until the second day of Elsa's self imposed exile that it had fallen apart. Anna had arrived at the castle, with Olaf the talking snowman, a blond man and a reindeer. Desperate to fix things with Elsa, to encourage Elsa to return to Arendelle. She'd told Elsa that the kingdom was covered in a blanket of thick snow, and then, oblivious to Elsa's rising anxiety had begun to sing, hoping that her optimistic nature would transfer to her sister. However the anxiety and panic that Elsa was feeling was too great and she'd waved her arms out again, this time striking Anna in the heart. Her face had fallen upon seeing her beloved sister injured once again by her powers, and panicking she'd created a large snow monster bodyguard to throw Anna and her accomplices out.

She'd then begun to pace the room, muttering the same mantra her Papa had told her years ago when he first presented her with the gloves. Eventually she stopped, as if she suddenly remembered that Jack was there, and ran to him.

"Jack," she'd cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Placing one arm around her waist, the other under her knees he'd pulled her close, lifting her and carried her to the couch she'd created where he sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He felt her shift on top of him, snuggling further into him, getting herself comfortable. For a moment neither of them spoke. Elsa's fingers reaching up, tracing patterns on Jack's hoodie, her other hand reaching for his own, fingers interlocking. Jack responded by placing small kisses on her hair, and the side of her neck.

"They'll never understand us, I'm cursed and you're invisible, a spirit, stuck in the body of a 17 year old." Elsa had sighed, " We should just stay here forever, alone, where we are free to be who we are without hurting others, without judgement."

Jack grabbed Elsa's chin, gently cupping it as he lowered his head to meet hers, "Much as I'd love to spend the rest of our days alone together, you know as well as I do that we can't do that," he began, "For starters, you are still the Queen, and Anna loves you, she wants you in her life and she wants to be involved in yours."

"But I'm a danger to her, to others, I can't be around people, you're the only one who is not at risk by being near me," she'd cried, her blue eyes filling with tears.

Jack sighed, kissing her tears as they fell, "Elsa, you're not a danger, we'll figure this out, it's going to be okay."

Elsa shifted in her position, placing herself on her side and pulling Jack down to lay down beside her on the couch before pushing him on to his back and climbing to rest her body on his, her head on his chest.

"I hate that you're right," she muttered.

"I know you do snowflake, trust me, I don't like having to be responsible either," he joked.

"I love you Jack," she smiled

"I love you my Queen," he responded.

Together they lay in silence, two gentle, kind-hearted souls enjoying the warmth they found within each other.


	5. Chapter 5- Borrowed Angels

**Borrowed Angels**

"_They shine a little brighter, they feel a little more _

_They touch your life in ways no one has ever done before _

_They love a little stronger, they live to give their best _

_They make our lives so blest, so why do they go so soon? _

_The ones with souls so beautiful _

_I heard someone say- _

_There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life _

_They come along, into this world, and make this world bright _

_But they can't stay forever _

_Cause they're heaven sent _

_And sometimes, heaven needs them back again"_

_~"Borrowed Angels", Kristin Chenoweth~_

Irony. That's what it was, that such a gorgeous day weather wise could befall such a sombre event. Inside the Arendelle Castle the maids scurried around, busying themselves in order for the days event.

Jack floated down, entering Elsa's bedchamber through the window that was always left open. The room was devoid of life, with only the winter spirit and Elsa's possessions and furniture left in the room. He sat on the bed, picking up the pillow and smelling it, it still smelled like her. He smiled, a memory of the times they'd shared, snuggled up in this room, sharing secrets and sneaking tender kisses.

The door creaked open, revealing the familiar sight of Olaf, the living snowman.

"Jack, you're here, it's a sad day today, do you need a warm hug?" he asked, his twig arms reaching out in a gesture of kindness.

"I prefer cool hugs Olaf, but sure thing, you can give me a hug," Jack grinned, his arms reaching down to hug the snowman.

"Sad day today, she was good lady, very sweet. I loved her. I wish she'd never gotten sick- that she was still with us," the snowman remarked, placing himself next to Jack on the bed. "You know Agnes and Kristoffer are allowed to eat chocolate for breakfast today?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, you know Anna, she's never let an opportunity for chocolate consumption go wasted," Getting to his feet he went to let himself out the room.

"Care to lead me to the others Olaf?" he asked, extending his arm to help the snowman to his feet.

"Sure, come on, the gang is this way," Olaf said, rushing out the door.

Jack scurried after Olaf, following him through the halls of the castle until they reached the kitchen where Kristoff was arguing with his 9 year old daughter.

"I said no more chocolate," he grunted, a look of exasperation on his face as he struggled to hold a tray of chocolates away from the determined Agnes.

"But Mama said!" she whined, stretching upwards, a look of determination on her small face.

"Kristoff, surely you've learnt by now to not stand in the way of a woman and her chocolate," Jack smirked, taking the tray and handing it to the small blonde girl.

"Jack, argh, you flippin' traitor, whose side are you on?" grumbled Kristoff

"Hey, unlike you Mr. Ice Master and Deliver, I've learned that when a woman in this family tells you to do something, you damn well do it," Jack scoffed, stealing a chocolate from the tray.

"Oh shut it Frosty," groaned Kristoff, shooting a dirty look in Jack's direction.

"Hey guys, I don't want to break this up, but it's time to go," interrupted Olaf, a look of amusement on his face as he watched Kristoff shoot yet another glare at Jack.

Jack rose to his feet, stopping to pause and reflect in a nearby mirror, to check his appearance. Suddenly brought back to reality of the reason why they were all gathering together on this day. He looked at his reflection, his normally messy white hair had been neatly brushed, gone was his blue hoody and brown trousers. In their place was a smart dark grey suit. Perhaps the most surprising feature was the inclusion of smart black boots on his normally bare feet. Jack hated wearing shoes, absolutely loathed them in fact, but he knew that this is what she'd have wanted.

"You look good Uncle Jack, she'd have been proud of you," the quiet voice of 12 year old Kristoffer broke Jack from his thoughts.

Jack turned, wrapping his arm around the shoulder of the stocky youth. He smiled as he thought of how much Agnes and Kristoffer were like their parents. Kristoffer had his mother's hair colour, but his fathers build and calm but strong disposition. Agnes on the other hand had inherited her father's blonde hair and her mother's optimistic, forward and spirited nature. She had a special talent for frustrating her father who found himself unable to resist his little Princess.

The walk to the castle chapel was quiet. Agnes had been quick to grasp her father's hand, their previous battle over chocolate all but forgotten. Kristoffer had hung back, preferring to walk aside his Uncle, and Olaf, well Olaf waddled along, twirling the small flower he'd stolen from one of the vases in the castle.

Peering through the doors of the chapel, they could see that it was filled with a small, select crowd of mourners. A few nobles who were particularly close to the royal family, as well as Anna and Elsa's cousin, Queen Rapunzel of Corona along with her husband King Eugene. The bishop stood up the front, fiddling with his papers.

The crowd shifted in their seats, looking to gaze upon Jack, Kristoff and the children as they made their way down the pews to the front. Jack felt Kristoffer reach for his hand, overcome with emotion and unsettled from the sudden attention. Together they walked, tears glistening in their eyes as they reached the seats reserved for the family of the deceased. Jack took a deep breath, wishing he could reach over and feel the comfort of Elsa's small hand in his, to breathe in the comforting vanilla scent of her favourite perfume, but he couldn't.

"It is with sadness that we gather here today, to honour and pay our respects to a beautiful lady. A lady who brought joy and happiness to those of us lucky enough to know her," began the Bishop. "As was her wishes, we have gathered here, a small, private ceremony, for she was one who valued family and close friends over large crowds and acquaintances."

The ceremony continued, with readings, poems, and finally, the time for the family to say their final farewells, each placing a flower to be placed in the casket before it was sealed for burial.

Jack stood at the casket, glancing down at the woman as she lay still. "You gave so much of yourself to others, you loved with a pure heart and we're all better for having known you," he murmured before stepping to the side.

The funeral finished, and the mourners gathered in the castle grounds where sleds were waiting to take them to the royal burial plot. Jack, Kristoff, Kristoffer, Agnes and Olaf got into the first sled which was being led by Sven. Silently they made their way through the town where the townsfolk lined the streets, dressed in dark colours, their heads bowed as a sign of respect.

Finally they came to the burial site, where a new headstone had been placed alongside those of the previous King and Queen, Elsa and Anna's parents. Jack stepped out of the sled, his arms reaching up to help Agnes descend from the sled. Together they made their way to the headstone, Agnes with her head buried in the crook of Jack's neck, humming a familiar tune which had always comforted her.

They stood in silence. Agnes had climbed down from Jack's arms and gone to stand by her Papa, hugging onto his leg for support. Kristoffer stood stoic, trying hard to act like the brave Prince, instead of the grieving child.

Jack stood, his eyes on the ground, the tears rolling freely down his cheek. His thoughts going to the woman he loved. He was broken from his thoughts by the small feminine hand that reached out to grasp his. Instinctively he reached out, bringing the small figure closer to him for a comforting hug.

"She'd have loved that you wore shoes you know," she murmured. "Thank you for being here."

Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Elsa, breathing in her scent as he gently placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you during the ceremony, wish I didn't have to sit up the front with the Bishop. I dearly wanted to run to your side. To sit with you, Kristoff and the children. But rules say the ruling monarch must sit up front," Elsa whispered.

"Baby, the best thing you could do for me today is to come back into my arms," Jack cried, "Now are we going to do the thing?"

As the final words of prayer were said, the Snow Queen and her Winter Spirit stepped forward. Together they combined their powers and created a small, dusting of snow to send with Anna as she bid farewell to the world.


	6. Chapter 6- Applause

_"I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause"_

_Lady Gaga~ Applause_

The sound of the crowds applause was thunderous. They clapped, cheered, and hollered for more. Elsa stood behind the thick curtain, watching as her co stars rushed to take their bows, patiently waiting her turn.

Finally, the last of her co-stars had taken to the stage, signalling that it was her turn to rush from the wings and take her place in the middle of the stage. As the star of the show she was last to go on. She paused, waiting for the clapping to stop, for the audience to regain their composure. Then, with a sudden burst of energy she burst onto the stage, making her way past the company and strolling down between her co-stars to take her place on centre stage.

The crowd roared as they stood to their feet to give her a standing ovation. She beamed, waving to the crowd, then motioning to her co-stars and the musicians down in the pit below. She grasped hands with her co-stars and took a final group bow before stepping back and awaiting the shows Director and Producers to take to the stage and give their speeches on their star's last show.

It had been quite the journey. A few years ago she'd heard rumours of a new production of Hans Christian Andersen's 'The Snow Queen' being adapted for the Broadway stage. The show was being produced by a team she'd worked with years ago, as a younger, more inexperienced performer. Elsa had been thrilled when they approached her with the offer to audition for the title role. Hours spent in rehearsal, read-throughs, costume fittings, vocal lessons, and tech had all resulted in the one glorious show. A surprise hit, which had seen the titular character undergo a few changes, making her a more sympathetic character. The show had been nothing less than inspirational. The cast recording was a sell out. International productions were springing up everywhere, with the show being performed in numerous languages . The highlight for Elsa had been when she'd took home a coveted Tony award for 'Best Performer in a Musical', beating out some talented competition including her own co-star Kristen Chenell.

Flowers were being delivered, everything from small to large bouquet's delivered on stage by ushers for Elsa. Children nervously approached the stage, clutching hand-drawn pictures of Elsa as the Snow Queen for her to keep. Suddenly the hours of rehearsal, the strain on her voice, and the time away from her family seemed worth it.

Elsa lived for the stage, it was her passion. She had worked hard, attending City of New York University where she studied Theatre, then working solidly for the last 18 years. It hadn't been easy, many a time she'd considered giving it up and looking for a more stable job. The knock backs, rumours, and often cruel jibes took their toll at times. She'd learned early on that googling oneself was never a good idea. After all, a quick search for Elsa Frost and you'd see that she was either a 'tired, over-hyped, talentless hag', or 'a goddess of the stage'. She was simultaneously the 'kindest woman alive' and 'an absolute bitch'.

Through it all, her husband Jack had been her rock. They'd been together for 20 years, having met their first year of university. He was the one who brought her down to earth and reminded her that the opinions which mattered the most were those of him, and their 4 year old son William. The press had at times been cruel to the family. People made jokes about the status of their marriage. The attacks on her and Jack were bad enough, but it was the comments made about William that were the hardest to take. Paparazzi it seems would stop at nothing to get a good shot, something that would sell magazines, and they knew that Elsa and Jack's weakness was William. On more than one occasion had photo's surfaced of a furious looking Jack as the paparazzi had shoved their camera's in the face of young William, the flashes setting the young boy off, scaring him. The resulting photo's were then sold to magazines with headlines calling Jack abusive, making claims that Elsa's shy persona were signs of a mistreated wife.

Elsa looked to the wings of the stage, her eyes searching for the familiar comfort that was her husband. Sure enough Jack stood off stage, holding William who'd fallen asleep in his arms. He nodded, giving her the confidence she needed to give her final speech.

Elsa rushed through her notes, making sure to thank her agent, manager, the producers, director, cast and crew. She paused, beckoning a stagehand to come to her;

"Get him," she whispered, covering the microphone.

The stagehand nodded, knowing exactly what to do.

Seconds later a bewildered Jack was brought on stage to stand with his wife.

"Through it all, I could not be where I am today without the love and support of my 2 biggest fans, the 2 most important men in my life, my husband Jack and our son," she beamed, shuffling over to wrap one arm around Jack's back, the other going to caress her sons face.

Together they shuffled off the stage, the curtains falling on one chapter of her life. Making their way to her dressing room where she could remove her make up and change into more comfortable attire.

"Another perfect performance my Queen," Jack praised her, planting a kiss on her lips, "William managed to make it to the end of intermission before falling asleep this time."

"Naturally, because there's only 40 minutes in act 2. You know what they say about kids, they won't fall asleep until the last few minutes before you arrive at your destination, and apparently the same could be said for kids in the theatre," Elsa joked.

"Well, when with the epicness that is your end of act 1 song, could you blame him for not wanting to fall asleep any earlier?," Jack asked.

"That is true, that song does seem to be the crowd-pleaser," Elsa noted, "I've sent a text to Anna, she's being brought backstage and will sneak William out to our car and wait with him. That way you and I can make our appearance at stage door and for post- show photo op's. You know that if I don't do the stage door for this show the press will have a field day, and if you're not with me it's because you're unsupportive," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Naturally Mrs Frost," Jack smirked, placing his hands on Elsa's shoulders.

She sighed, leaning back into his touch. Taking his cue, Jack began massaging her shoulders, eliciting small moans of pleasure from his tired wife. He leaned down, peppering her neck and shoulder with small kisses.

"You know, we could always send Anna to grab the car, and meet us at another door, say the chef's door. Sneak out past the fans, the press and go straight to our own private after party," Jack murmured, his hands creeping down to cup Elsa's breasts.

A knock on the door broke them from their thoughts. Jack rushed to open it, allowing Anna to creep in.

"Elsa, you were brilliant," she praised, placing a kiss on her sister's cheek, "I see Will's still asleep".

Elsa nodded, standing up to begin placing her personal belongings that had decorated her small dressing room in the small carry box. Various photo's, drawings from William and a jar filled with snack-sized chocolates had been the essentials which kept her sane during her run as the Snow Queen. Digging her car keys out from her purse to toss to Anna who had carefully scooped her nephew up from the couch where he'd slept.

Grasping her husbands hand, Elsa made her way down the hallway to the stage door. Ready to meet with the fans, sign autographs and smile for photo's. She smiled. There are many who would say that the gorgeous woman was at the top of her game, being the original star in an award winning show. Winning a Tony. Having a dedicated group of fans who had dubbed themselves 'Frosties'. For Elsa however, her greatest and most rewarding role was that of wife and mother. That was one role which she knew she'd never retire from.  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7-Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Girls Just Want To Have Fun**

"_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have_

That's all they really want 

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls - they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun"_

_Girls Just Want To Have Fun~ Cyndi Lauper_

The sound of laughter filled the lounge room as the familiar tune of an 80's classic burst onto the stereo. Inside the small room sat 2 sisters, video camera in hand as they prepared themselves for the show about to start.

"You said nothing about videoing this," grumbled a rough voice, "This better not end up on You Tube."

"What's the matter Kristoff?, I happen to think pink is your colour," teased Jack, batting his eyes at the embarrassed blonde.

"Shut up Frost, it's your fault we're in this mess in the first place," chided Kristoff as he tugged on the foreign fabric which he found himself wearing.

Jack laughed, seemingly more at ease with the situation then Kristoff, "How was I supposed to know that your sweet, innocent girlfriend was secretly skilled at Beer Pong, no one told me about her secret life as an alcoholic."

"Not my fault you boys are losers, best of three boys, best of three and we won fair and square," boasted Anna, striding into the kitchen to help herself to another drink, "Now on with the show, before Elsa passes out."

"Your girlfriend sure is bossy you know that?," Jack asked,a small grin appearing on his face.

"I heard that Frost, now shut your trap and get out here, don't make me send my sister in there to round you up!" Anna shouted, a tinge of impatience evident.

Hearing her cue, Elsa interrupted "Jackson just shut up and get on with it, don't make me come out there," a tone of mock annoyance evident rung through the lounge into the hall where the two men stood.

Jack gulped, looking at his feet, Anna may be all out there and in your face, but Elsa, she was the silent assassin. You didn't want to get on her bad side. Three years together had taught Jack when to give up and just do what was asked.

Seizing his moment for revenge, Kristoff swiped, "Ooh, look who's scared of his girlfriend," he teased, his rough fingers reaching to pinch Jack's cheek.

Shut up blondie-bear," Jack retorted, rubbing at his cheeks.

Kristoff opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Elsa poking her head through the door.

"When you two have quite finished flirting with each other would you like to come in and perform, or would you like to wait a bit longer so we can invite the Hockey team around with their girlfriends and give you both an even bigger audience?" she teased, wagging her finger in the boys faces.

The boys hung their heads, knowing they'd just been told off. Elsa laughed as she turned on her feet and returned to the couch, picking up the camera whilst Anna held the stereo remote control.

Kristoff looked at Jack, throwing his hands up in defeat, "You know if we don't do it now they _WILL _call the guys from the team and I really don't want Rider to see me like this, we'll never live it down."

Grabbing the hairbrush that would be used as a microphone, Jack smirked, "Aww, don't worry Krissy, you look good, I'm sure that Flynn would try his famous smoulder on you."

"You boys have exactly 10 seconds to get out here or else the video's definitely going on You Tube and being sent to the entire school," yelled Anna, "Don't for a second think that we're bluffing."

Jack shrugged, "It's now or never, lets just get this over and done with."

"Start the music," Kristoff ordered, a deep blush creeping it's way across his face.

The music started, Kristoff and Jack waltzed into the room. Kristoff was wearing one of Anna's pink skirts, with a purple blouse which he'd left unbuttoned for fear of ruining it. Jack was dressed in Elsa's favourite dress, a light blue summer dress that reached knee-length with spaghetti straps. On his feet were a pair of black heels. They sung and danced. Jack seemingly more at ease with the situation couldn't resist further teasing Kristoff by stopping to serenade him mid-song. The song came to an end with Jack forcing Kristoff into a twirl and a dip, only to drop him on his back when the song cut out.

Taking his bow, Jack grinned, "Ladies, before you get too excited I will remind you that I am a taken man, my apolo- oof" he was cut off by a cushion hitting him in the face.

Elsa and Anna sat, laughing on the couch, the video camera all but forgotten as they struggled to regain their composure. Neither of them able to believe that there boyfriends had agreed to follow through with their part of the dare. Anna got up first, stepping over to Kristoff to help him wiggle out of her blouse and skirt. No doubt wanting to get her clothes back in one piece before the blonde man got even more frustrated and ripped the clothes from his body.

Grinning, Jack plopped himself onto Elsa's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck and pursing his lips, "Tell me I look pretty," he purred, batting his eyebrows and giving her his best seductive look.

Elsa smiled, leaning in close, placing a trail of kisses from his shoulders, up his neck, along his jaw and to his ears, "Get out of my dress before you get too attached to it," she ordered.

Jack jumped up, a cheeky look sneaking across his face, "If you say so," he grinned, pulling at the dress as it fell to his feet, "Besides, I want to check out what else you have in your wardrobe that would look good on me," he winked, running from the room.


	8. Chapter 8- Far Longer Than Forever

FAR LONGER THAN FOREVER

"_Far longer than forever ( far longer than forever)_

_I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_

_I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you_

_Far longer than forever_

_Like no love ever known_

_And with your love I'll never be alone_

_Far longer than forever_

_Much stronger than forever_

_And with your love I'll never be alone"_

_~Far Longer Than Forever~ The Swan Princess (sung by Liz Callaway)_

The band started up, a soft, melodic tune filled the grand ballroom. The guests, all dressed in their finest clothing stepped to the side, making way for the newlyweds.

Hand in hand, the newly married couple made their way onto the floor of the lavish ballroom. The groom wore a military suit consisting of a light blue jacket with a white/ navy blue sash, the edges were a rich gold trim, his trousers were a smart dark blue with a silver streak to the side. His silvery-white hair had been styled although a few strands still stood out, refusing to sit in place. On his arm was a gorgeous young woman, dressed in a light blue sweet-heart bodice gown with ice-themed rosemaling. Her tiara sat atop her platinum-blonde bun, the blue jewels of the head-piece perfectly accentuating her blue eyes. The nerves of the young bride beginning to take over as she realised that once again the eyes of the crowd were all focused on her.

Sensing her anxiety, the groom leaned in, pulling her close as he assumed the beginning waltz position, "Keep your eyes on me, it's just you and I my darling, you and I," he whispered.

The music swelled as Jack took the lead, twirling Elsa around in a clockwise direction. The gasps from the crowd was audible, Jack smirked. The Viennese Waltz was a popular dance in the ballrooms of European nobility, and one that had taken them quite a few lessons to perfect. Jack and Elsa had adapted the dance, preferring to perform it in a closed position which allowed Elsa to focus on Jack, getting lost in his eyes as opposed to allowing her eyes to wander and her anxiety to get the better of her.

Elsa sighed, keeping her eyes trained on her husband, the newly appointed King of Arendelle's eyes, blocking out the stares from the crowd. She smiled as a memory popped in her head.

_The sound of music filled the room as couples twirled around the ballroom of the Arendelle castle. Elsa sat on her throne, a glass of champagne in her hand. Watching as the masked dancers passed her by. She stifled a laugh as she spied Kristoff doing his best to avoid stepping on Anna's feet albeit unsuccessfully. A few men had approached the queen to dance, each being politely declined with the explanation that the beautiful ruler did not dance. It wasn't that she couldn't dance, in truth the queen was a wonderful dancer. However the fear of her powers getting out of control still worried her. It had only been six months since she had returned to Arendelle and de-thawed the kingdom. Whilst the townsfolk had been accepting of her powers since her return, Elsa still held herself back. Still reeling from the cruel names that the now banished Duke of Wesleton had called her._

_Elsa's thoughts were interrupted however by the presence of a tall, lanky stranger carrying a shepherd's staff with silver-white hair, "May I have this dance Your Majesty?," he asked, bowing to show respect. _

"_My apologies young sir, but I do not dance," she replied, her eyes downcast._

Undeterred, the stranger continued, his blue eyes twinkling from behind his black mask, "Forgive me your highness, but I simply can not take no for an answer," he replied, a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

Elsa glanced at her hands, subconsciously wringing them as she considered the polite way to deny this determined individual. Truth was, she'd love to dance, to stretch her legs and be whirled around the room like the ladies on the floor in front of her. The risk however was too strong, she couldn't risk harming her kingdom or this masked man. Before she could speak however, the stranger had leaned in, daringly close to the queen. His lips came to a stop next to her ear.

"Forgive my forwardness milady, but you can not hurt me, for we are the same," he'd whispered before leaning back to produce a small snowball from his staff.

_Elsa gasped, her interest now piqued, "One dance, good sir," she'd responded, getting to her feet._

"That's all I ask Your Highness," the stranger smiled, taking Elsa's hand in his as he lead her to the dance floor. 

"_Elsa, call me Elsa," she whispered, suddenly nervous in the presence of the intriguing man._

"Alright Elsa," he agreed, "The name's Jack, Jack Frost."

A light brush of her cheek was enough to snap Elsa out of her flashback, the dreamy smile remained though.

"Tell me your thoughts my wife," Jack grinned, "You've had a dreamy look on your face for the last minute."

Elsa blushed, "I was just remembering the night we met, how you convinced me to dance. You refused to take no for an answer," she smiled, gently reaching to stroke a strand of hair from her husbands face.

"Ah yes, I remember, I had bragging rights for weeks for managing to get the Snow Queen to agree to a dance," Jack chuckled, bringing her closer to him

Elsa groaned, "I should have stuck to my guns and continued to say no. Had I known how cocky you can be I would have," she taunted, a small grin forming.

Jack stopped, pulling back from her, his hand over his heart and a look of mock-offence making it's way onto his pale face, "My queen, I am hurt, I would have thought you loved me, you did after all agree to marry me," he teased.

Elsa shook her head, a wide smile forming. Pulling him closer to her, as she dipped him for a kiss.

"Giving in to your persistence was the best decision I ever made," she smiled, "I love you, my husband."

**A/N- I don't normally do these, but I wish to thank Sparkles022811 for the suggestion of this song, and the kind words. I'd not heard this song before, but it's absolutely gorgeous and works perfectly for Jack and Elsa.**

I'd also like to thank my dear friend Arialene. When I began to plan out this story, all I could see was the gorgeous picture that Arialene had commissioned by the talented artist Jipzuru to coincide with the wedding scene in her brilliant story "Frostbitten". I asked Arialene for permission to use her picture, the clothes that Jack and Elsa wore as inspiration for their attire in this one-shot and she kindly allowed me to do so. I'd like to point out that in doing so I chose to base my description of the outfits purely on how they appear to me on the artwork. I didn't re-read the scene as it appears in "Frostbitten" because I wanted my description to fit my story, and not have my description based off of how Aria describes it.

The picture can be found at Jipzuru's profile on Deviant Art and is titled "The Wedding Dance"

Arialene's story "Frostbitten" can be found right here on 


	9. Chapter 9- Dark Horse

**DARK HORSE**

"_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back"_

_Katy Perry~ Dark Horse_

The sound of thunder filled the air, rattling the windows of the modest two-story house. Another clap of thunder and the power cut out, throwing the neighbourhood into darkness.

Inside, the house a teenage girl screamed. Seemingly unimpressed with being cut off from the convenience of technology. Stretching her long legs she stood up. Grabbing her iPhone she sighed, thankful for her decision to install the flashlight app all those months ago. Tapping the screen a small burst of light filled the space. It wasn't a lot of light, but it'd give her enough light to use to safely navigate her way downstairs where she'd be able to find her Dad. The sound of a loud grunt told her that her younger brother was also unimpressed with the sudden power outage.

"Out of my way butt-head, this is important," she grunted, pushing the younger boy out of her path.

"Aww, did the storm interrupt you watching another stupid cat video?," mocked the boy, "Or were you stalking Eric Tritons Facebook again? you know he's never going to date you" he smirked

"Shut up loser, like you'd ever get a girlfriend, all you do is sit on your ass and play your stupid Xbox," she growled, tossing her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the teens stopped. The soft glow from the lounge room told them that their parents had lit the candles which dotted the mantlepiece. They shared another glance before bursting into the room, both eager to steal their parents attention first. Bursting into the room, their rivalry was forgotten at the sight which greeted them.

"Oh eww," they said in unison, a blush creeping on both their faces as they watched their parents sit up from the couch their hair dishevelled from the heavy make out session they'd apparently been enjoying.

Sitting up to face the teens, Jack grinned, "It's nice to know we can still provide our kids with a few traumatic experiences," he smirked, reaching his hand out to help Elsa re-button her blouse. "Tell me, Amy, William, to what do we owe this pleasure?."

Amy pranced across the room, taking a seat on Jack's knee and wrapping her arms around her neck, "Daddy, the powers gone out, can you please go fix it?," she pleaded, tightening her grip on his neck.

"Yeah, she may miss the latest important status update from Eric Triton, like, I don't know, how many times he's looked in the mirror in the last hour," scoffed William.

"At least he takes pride in his appearance, unlike you. I swear, you never brush your hair, hardly change your clothes. Mum even has to remind you to take a bath," the young girl retorted. She lunged at her brother but missed.

"That's because I have a personality, I don't need to rely on superficial things such as my looks in order to get people to notice me," smirked William, taking a seat on the beanbag which sat in the corner of the room.

"Oh puh-lease, you have the personality of a rock troll" glared Amy.

"That's enough," Elsa snapped, "The power has gone out all over the neighbourhood, there is nothing we can do except ride out the storm."

"Yeah, so if you can please leave, your mother and I were busy," complained Jack, reaching over to pull Elsa back towards him.

Elsa swatted Jack's hand away as the kids recoiled in horror, "Honey, I think we've disturbed our kids enough for the day," she chuckled, reaching out to smooth at her long platinum blonde hair.

Jack pouted, turning to face his wife, adopting his best puppy-dog look, "But baby, we owe it to them to be embarrassing. It is part of the parental rights, you know, the thing we signed at their birth," he joked.

Elsa laughed, "I just think we should conserve our energy, we're going to need it for later," she flirted, placing a peck on Jack's lips.

"Oh god, can you please keep your hands and lips off of each other for a few minutes," begged Amy. "I swear, Carla Berk has it all wrong, wishing her parents were like you two, I'd give anything for you to keep your hands off of each other for once."

Jack snorted, "That's because Carla's father is completely terrified of his wife, Astrid's always worn the trousers in that relationship."

"Jack," Elsa warned, adopting a stern look on her petite face " behave or you won't get to play later."

Jack stroked the back of his head, a thought crossing his mind, "Come to think of it, it was a day much like today that when your Mum and I first met 20 years ago," he stated.

"Are you going to tell us that story again?," whined William, stifling a yawn.

Jack grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, "Well, if you don't want to hear the story we could always _show _you how you came to be alive," he teased, staring at the 13 year old with interest.

"Jackson!, stop torturing our kids, they've had enough for today," Elsa cautioned.

Jack smirked, "See kids, see that blush creeping up your mum's face, you get that trait from her, I never get emba- oof," the sound of a cushion being smashed into his face cut him off.

Amy groaned, "If we agree to listen to your story will you promise to at least keep your hands, and lips off of each other for the rest of the day. Or at least for as long as we are in the room?."

"Deal," Elsa said, reaching out to stroke her daughters hair.

"I'll compromise with you, I won't kiss her, but at least let me hold your mum, or hold her hand," Jack pleaded, "It's either this or I resume our make out session right here, right now."

"Dad!," screeched the teens, rushing to swat at their father.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Jack sat down, his long legs draped across Elsa's lap, "Okay, okay, you win."

"Now where were we?, Oh yes, the day your Mum and I first met," Jack sighed dreamily.

"It was a cold winters day. I was running late for hockey practice and had just gotten into my car when I remembered that I'd left my mouth guard in my dorm room," Jack began, "The sky was dark and rain was coming down, but that didn't bother me, after all, I'd be changing into my hockey gear once I hit the rink anyway. I had just managed to get inside my dorm building when the lights started to flicker. Because I was in a hurry I decided to take the lift and not the stairs. There was only one other person in the lift, your Mum, and she was kind enough to hold the door open long enough for me to enter."

Elsa interjected, "So, he gets in the elevator, soaking wet from rain, and presses the button for his floor which happened to be the same floor I was staying on. The lift had only just begun to move when the power went out, leaving us stuck in the dark in an elevator that couldn't move."

_FLASHBACK_

Elsa sighed, trust her to be stupid enough to take an elevator in the middle of a storm. If she'd not spent so long studying in the library she'd not be running late, and she'd have already arrived at her cousin Punzie's house.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid," she muttered, not really caring if the boy she was trapped with heard her or not.

Jack glanced over at the young girl, "Is everything okay?," he asked, a look of concern creeping over his face.

"Oh, it's fine, I...I just, I'm running late, and well, now I'm, well we are, stuck," the girl responded, burrowing her eyebrows.

He chuckled, "Yes, we are, that will teach us to be running late, so what's your excuse for being late?," he glanced at the girl, noticing that she was undeniably beautiful.

Elsa softened, she wasn't normally so relaxed around strangers, but something in the boys voice made her feel relaxed, "I was studying, lost track of time and I'm meant to be at my cousins house helping her prepare for her engagement party," she sighed, tugging on the end of her long ponytail.

Jack nodded, "Okay, my excuse, I'm headed to hockey practice, but stupid me, I left my mouth guard on my desk. I can't play without it, my dentist would flip if something happened to any of my teeth- she's kind of obsessed with them," he laughed, a warm smile forming on his face, "I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost."

"Elsa, Elsa Blanchard," the platinum blonde girl offered, extending her hand.

Jack grinned, taking her hand he planted a soft kiss on her hand, "Enchanted," he murmured, "You just reminded me, I'm due to go to an engagement party later tonight, one of the guys from my hockey team just popped the question to his girlfriend."

Elsa looked up, "Hockey team, hmm, it's not Eugene 'Flynn Rider' Fitzherbert is it?," she asked.

Jack stretched his legs, "Yeah that's him, bit of a pretty-boy rascal, but he's a good sort," he said, "Plays goalie on my team."

Elsa smiled, "He's marrying my cousin Punzie," she explained, "My sister Anna and I have already been asked to be bridesmaids," she reached into her bag, pulling out a Nokia 8250 and checking it. "Well, bad news is no signal, and I was meant to be there 20 minutes ago," she chuckled.

Jack leaned forward, "Hey, look on the bright side, you could be stuck in here with someone boring and ugly, but instead you're stuck with me," he joked, "How long have we been in here anyway?,"

"Not even 10 minutes, don't tell me I'm boring you already," Elsa said, feeling the heat rise up in her cheeks. Inwardly cursing herself for not being a better conversationalist.

"No, not at all, it's just, I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable," Jack responded, "I mean, a beautiful woman like yourself, you've probably got a boyfriend somewhere who is currently racking his brains, worried that his girl is trapped in an elevator during a storm with an incredibly sexy, funny, and skilled hockey player."

Beside him he felt Elsa laugh, a loud, melodic sound. Jack glanced at the ground, despite his cocky, joking nature, he was still troubled with insecurities. He'd had a hopeless crush on Elsa ever since he first saw her, in the backseat of Flynn's car with her cousin, and a girl he assumed to be her sister. Women like Elsa never went for guys like Jack though, she was too perfect, too good looking. Silently preparing himself for the sense of rejection that was about to come he looked up.

"No, no boyfriend," she replied, shaking her head.

"WHAT?!, HOW," spluttered Jack, before composing himself again, "I mean, how is that possible? you're obviously friendly, intelligent, interesting and you're easily the most beautiful girl on the campus." Jack kicked himself, so much for being smooth.

Elsa froze, she could have sworn Jack Frost had just called her beautiful, "Did you just, do you, you think I'm beautiful?," she whispered, not daring to look up from her lap.

Jack sat back, rubbing his neck with his hands, "Uh yeah, yeah I do, I'm sorry, I mean, yeah I do, I do think you're beautiful," he stammered, struggling to keep the words in. He'd already blown all chances, he may as well spit it all out and be honest with her. "I've kind of had a crush on you for ever. Oh god I sound like a creep, I mean, I saw you a few times with Flynn and Punzie," he explained.

Elsa felt like she could explode, she'd found Jack attractive the moment she first laid eyes on him. She had tagged along with Punzie one afternoon as she'd gone to collect Flynn, and there she'd seen Jack. He'd been joking around as usual. He was undeniably attractive with unruly white hair, and blue eyes, but most of all it was his personality. He just had the aura of fun about him. He was more concerned with having fun, making others laugh then whether he looked good. Unlike Flynn who was a lovely guy and treated her cousin well, but a bit vain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," the sound of Jack's voice broke Elsa from her thoughts.

"No, no it's fine," she replied, wrapping her arms around herself, "You just, you took me by surprise is all," she blushed, biting her lip.

Jack glanced at her, his blue eyes searching for hers, "If I made you feel uncomfortable I really, truly apologise," he whispered.

Elsa shook her head, unfolding her arms from her waist, "I, no, I mean, I…" she could feel the heat from her face rising, "I kind of like you too" she blurted, before burying her head in arms.

Jack glanced at her, a sudden boldness took over. He leaned forward, gently lifting her head from her arms. He silently prayed that his breath smelt good as he leaned in, stopping to look at her, seeking permission to continue. She swallowed and nodded, but said nothing. Taking his cue, he crept closer, cupping her face with his palm. He noticed that Elsa had closed her eyes. He could feel his heart pounding as he bridged the gap between their lips. The smell of vanilla perfume filled his nostrils as he got closer, and closer...

"Fuck," Jack cursed, of course it would happen that he finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams and the power would return. The lights flickered back on as the elevator lurched into motion, climbing higher until it reached the fifth floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, Jack grinned, "Well, I've pretty much missed practice, and you're running late. What say you call your cousin, tell her what happened, and that you'll be arriving with me?."

"Are you asking me on a date Jack Frost?," Elsa teased, failing to hide the small smile that was forming on her delicate face.

Jack grinned, "Well, we did almost kiss back there, and you know, most people go on dates first, so what do you say?," he winked, a sense of confidence taking over.

"I'd say pick me up in 45 minutes, I'll ring Punzie and let her know why I'm late and that you're coming with me," Elsa responded.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow," murmured Amy, she always knew her parents were hopelessly in love with each other, but this was something else.

"Wait, was that, did we just manage to impress Miss 'Too cool for anything'?," Jack grinned, "I mean, I know this isn't as impressive as Facebook or cat video's," he teased.

Amy went to respond but was cut off by the sound of the power returning.

Jumping from his spot on the floor, William punched the air in victory, "Power's back, see you later," he said, running out of the room and back up the stairs.

Elsa gazed at her daughter, she could see the 15 year old was holding back, "Go, if you want to go back to your room, just go, it's okay," she assured her. The teen looked at her, before leaning in to give her a kiss and heading back upstairs.

She edged closer to Jack, pulling him in for a hug, "It really was the perfect storm," she murmured, "It lead me to you, to all of this," she said, motioning to the house, and the family photo's which framed the walls.

"Mmm," Jack agreed, kissing her on the forehead, "I did tell you all those years ago that once you were mine, I'd never let you go, and I wasn't joking," he smiled

Elsa stood up, grabbing at Jack's hand and pulling him to his feet. Throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She felt Jack's arms make their way around her back, pulling her closer to him as she deepened the kiss. They stood there, kissing for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"I think it's best we take our kids lead and head to our room. I'm pretty sure we've given them more than their fair share of traumatic images for the day," Elsa whispered, "Besides, the stuff I have planned to do to you is NOT suitable for innocent eyes," she winked.

Jack blushed, picking up his wife, one hand under her knees, the other on the small of the back and carrying her upstairs to their master bedroom.

"Happy Anniversary Elsa Frost," he whispered.

**A/N- **

**In case you're wondering, this story takes place in 2021.  
Jack and Elsa met when they were 18 in 2001. I sadly lack the ability to tell the future, so have no idea whether or not Facebook or cat video's will still be keeping people interested in the future. That said, who doesn't love cat video's? ;).**

I was 18-19 when I got the Nokia 8250 in 2001. Back then it was the absolute coolest phone (it had a blue screen). 

**I have no idea what model iPhone, Amy was using- probably something like the iPhone 13/ 14 :P. Same goes for the Xbox, so your guess is about as good as mine in regards to what model Xbox William was playing.**

This was another song request by a guest.

I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews, they really make my day. I love Jelsa, love this pairing, and figured that I may as well try my hand at writing Jelsa fan-fiction (it helps fill the time between waiting for the 260 Jelsa fanfictions I'm following to be updated). 


	10. Chapter 10- You And Me

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

_Lifehouse~ You And Me_

Jack sighed. Peering out the small window of the plane he could see the bright lights of the city get closer as the plane made its descent, signalling the end of his trip.

It had been a long two weeks. His work had sent him to Vancouver, British Columbia to oversee the opening of a new centre. It'd had been an exhausting trip. What with the grand opening, and all the last minute items that needed to be attended to prior to the opening. Jack worked as a youth worker with the Guardian corporation. The growing corporation prided itself on providing safe drop in places within the cities and larger towns for at risk children, teenagers, and families. Offering food, field trips, clothing and basic accessories at a reduced price as well as helping with family court issues. It was a rewarding job, but emotionally exhausting at the same time.

Normally Jack enjoyed spending time in Vancouver, the west coast city had a great outdoorsy vibe to it as well as stunning scenery. This trip however had been marred by the fight he'd had with his wife Elsa the night before he departed.

They had finally managed to get their 2 year old son Ryan down to sleep, and had retired to their bedroom where Jack finished packing for his trip.

Jack had gone away for work before, the last time being just before Ryan had been born when he'd travelled to Edmonton, Alberta for further training. Elsa had stayed at home, putting the final touches to the nursery in their new home in suburban Toronto.

Things were different this time. A disgruntled father by the name of Mitch Black had made threats against the Guardian's after they'd assisted his battered ex wife in gaining a custody order, preventing the violent man from having any access to his children. The man had stormed into the head office a week ago threatening Jack and all who worked on the case. As a result security had been increased. Not wanting to risk his own family, Jack had purchased security camera's as well as organising for his sister in law and her burly fiance Kristoff to spend the fortnight in the family guest room where they could help keep Elsa's mind at ease.

It hadn't worked. Elsa had spent the remainder of the night begging him, pleading him to not go, to call in sick at the last moment.

"You're telling me that this guy has got you scared enough to install security cameras, and to impose on Anna and Kristoff's lives, but not scared enough for you to cancel your time away?" she'd asked, the confusion evident on her small face.

Jack gulped, "El, you know it's not like that, I _have _to go on this trip. For all we know Mitch Black could have just been talking out of his ass, but seeing as his last words were 'You will pay, you and all you care for will ALL pay' we have to take it seriously' " he reached for another pair of trousers, folding them neatly.

Apparently this wasn't the correct response, as his wife had risen from the bed, to stare him down, her normally sparkling blue eyes hardened, "So, this guy, this Mitch guy who sees no issue with beating his own former wife and children, then threatens you and your colleagues, but you are STILL going to leave me at home with Ryan? leaving your own wife and your own son to help other children," she'd hissed.

Jack moved, trying to close the gap between them, "Elsa," he sighed, " It's not like I have a choice, I'm the only one who can handle this particular opening. North, Sandy and the rest of the gang are far too busy with other, more pressing cases," he reached out his hand to bring his wife in for a hug but she brushed past him.

"So in other words, this guy is scary, he's threatened you, threatened us, but you're still going to leave your family to go help set up some stupid centre on the other side of the country," she hissed, "Nice to know where your priorities lie."

Elsa sighed, reaching her hand across to softly brush a strand of fine white hair from her son's sleeping face. There was something calming about sitting in a dimly lit room watching her and Jack's small son sleep soundly. Hard to believe that the boy who was such a live-wire, so energetic like his father, could be so still and peaceful. Watching him stir, she felt the familiar tug on her heart. She knew that Jack wasn't happy about having to leave them for the two weeks, she knew he was worried albeit trying to put on a brave front, and that he wouldn't be going if he didn't have to. His work was important to him, he truly adored children. It was one of the things that had attracted her to him back in university. The way he'd speak about his determination to help keep children safe, and the hopes he had for his own family one day. Still, she couldn't help but feel a pang of selfishness. The thought of this Mitch guy having threatened Jack, and indirectly her and Ryan, had her scared. She stretched out a bit, finding some space on Ryan's bed to curl up on.

Jack heaved his suitcase to the front door, ready for his 6am taxi to collect him and drive him to the airport. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was 9:45pm. The TV had been turned off, the kitchen was empty. Poking his head in to Ryan's room he saw her. Lying across the edge of their sons bed. Fast asleep lay Elsa, her hand still resting on the boy's head. A rush of warmth filled Jack as he took in the sight. The two most precious people in his life, so calm, so angelic. Tip-toeing over, he placed a kiss on their son's forehead, pulling the covers up to keep him warm. He looked at Elsa, noticing her tear stained cheek. Leaning down he gently kissed at her tears, before picking her up, holding her close to his chest as he carried her back to their room. He placed her down on her side of the bed, taking care to gently remove her jeans and t-shirt, before he removed his own clothes and climbed in to bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her as he fell asleep.

The sound of the captain's voice interrupted Jack from his thoughts. He felt the familiar sensation as the plane jolted down, it's wheels connecting with the tarmac and pulling in to the terminal at Toronto Pearson Airport. Jack removed his seat belt and stood, eager to get off the plane and head home to Elsa and Ryan.

He'd been told that his colleague Aster Bunnymund would be picking him up. The Australian had been a good friend to Jack, he'd taken it upon himself to visit Elsa and Ryan when Kristoff had to leave. Claiming that no one in their right mind would take on a 6'2 muscular Australian. He glanced at his watch, it was 7:30pm local time, Elsa would be struggling to convince Ryan to go to sleep by now. Jack chuckled, his mom liked to remind him that he'd been a terror to get to sleep, and thus it was payback for all the sleepless nights he'd put her through. Of course, Jill Frost had been quick to apologise to Elsa, claiming the poor woman deserved a medal.

Elsa wrung her hands, a nervous habit that she'd had since childhood. These last two weeks without Jack had been hell. She'd barely spoken to him, due to the 3 hour time difference between Ontario and British Columbia. Most days Jack had rung in the morning and their conversation had been brief, dominated by Ryan's eager shrieks to speak to 'Daddy'. They'd given up trying to speak at night, Elsa had been feeling tired and had been somewhat distracted.

Aster had rung her at lunch-time, asking her if she wanted to tag along to the airport. Anna and Kristoff had been only to happy to stay on longer, waiting for Jack to get home before they returned to their inner city apartment. Now, she found herself, fidgeting as she waited for Jack to walk through the arrivals gate. The weight of their fight, and the news from the doctor appointment she'd had that morning weighing on her mind. She felt a nudge to her side.

"Oi, there's your boy," the Australian pointed out, beckoning in the direction of Jack.

Elsa looked up, seeing the familiar tousled white hair, and the nervous grin that Jack had when he was trying to hold back a wide smile. The crowds around her seemed to blur as her blue eyes zoomed in on her husband, their fight all but forgotten. He was back, he'd come home, he was safe. Tears began to fall down her face as she felt herself breaking into a light run, dodging people left and right, focused only on Jack.

Jack searched the large waiting room, looking over the crowds of people until he spotted his tall friend. There was a smirk on the Australian's face. Jack snorted, no doubt Aster had already thought of some smart arsed comment to throw at Jack. Suddenly Jack noticed the woman standing nervously by Aster's side, her platinum blonde hair hanging loose over her shoulders. Elsa, his Elsa, she was there. Fighting a grin he broke into a soft run, dodging people, his eyes focused only on Elsa as she ran towards him.

They collided in the middle, wrapping their arms around each other, pulling each other close as they placed fervent kisses on each others faces.

Breaking apart they blushed,

"I'm sorry," they blurted, before giggling.

"You first," Jack said, placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I missed you so much, I love you," Elsa murmured, nuzzling into the familiar softness of Jack's hoodie.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry too baby, I love you and Ryan so much, you know I'd never do anything to cause you pain," he cupped her cheek, stroking the tears that fell from her face as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

A broad Australian accent spoke, snapping the two lovebirds from their momentary trance, "Hate to break up the show, but we best be getting you two home," Aster smirked, "Although I still haven't gotten MY kiss from you Frosty."

"Shuddup Rabbit," Jack smirked, reaching out to playfully smack his friend before placing his arm around Elsa's waist.

The drive from the airport to the Frost's home in Don Mills was uneventful. Jack had opted to sit in the back seat so he could keep his arms wrapped around Elsa. They made light conversation, Aster mostly filling Jack in on the good news. Apparently Mitch Black had been apprehended by police that afternoon following an outstanding warrant for his arrest from his native US and was due to be extradited back to Colorado.

Jack kicked back, thankful for the fact that it was a Friday night and he was home. Anna and Kristoff had left not long after Jack arrived home. Wanting to give Elsa and Jack the privacy they needed. After a quick shower, Jack had returned to the couch, pulling Elsa into his lap to catch up on missed kisses. They lay in silence, Elsa's head on Jack's chest, his fingers brushing through her hair as she softly traced patterns on his chest. Ryan had so far remained asleep, tired from his morning at playgroup, and from helping Aunty Anna chase Kristoff around the yard.

"Jack," Elsa whispered, her head lifting off his chest.

"Mmm," he murmured, "What's up baby?."

"How do you think Ryan will adapt to being a big brother?," she asked, her blue eyes searching his.

Jack sat up, failing to withhold the excitement as it spread across his face, "Are you, are we?," he squeaked, grabbing for Elsa.

She chuckled, a hand instinctively reaching for her stomach, "I'm 8 weeks pregnant," she smiled, "I found out this afternoon."

Jack pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist and plastering kisses all over her face. Fighting the urge to scream out-loud, "We're having another baby, we're having another baby," he shrieked.

"Daddy?," the tired voice of Ryan interrupted Jack from his happiness, the young boy running to wrap his tiny arms around his Dad's legs.

Jack bent down, swooping his son into his arms as he smothered him with kisses. The child giggling and shrieking as Jack proceeded to blow raspberries on his cheeks.

Elsa rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss her son, "Now you've woken him up. Have fun putting him back to bed," she chided, making her way to the master bedroom.

Thirty minutes later Jack had finally convinced Ryan to go back to sleep. Having read him 2 stories and sung a lullaby. The child had finally succumbed to sleep again with promises that a full day of Daddy- son playing was waiting for him in the morning.

Tired, Jack stumbled into bed, breathing in the familiar scent as he snuggled behind Elsa, his arm reaching to rest protectively on her stomach where their 2nd child was growing, getting ready to come join their happy home.

**A/N- This is another request, this time for Jelsa4Life who gave me 2 song suggestions. **


	11. Chapter 11- The Man Who Can't Be Moved

"_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_~The Script~ The Man Who Can't Be Moved~_

The rainfall was getting heavier with each passing minute as the storm clouds rolled in, covering the city. People were frantically running for cover, using whatever they could to act as a shelter from the unrelenting rain.

All except for on. A lone man, no more than 23 stood on the corner, seemingly unphased by the rain. His silver waist coat and white dress shirt were drenched, as were his black trousers. His normally tousled silver-white hair clung limply to his head. In his hands was the remnants of a cardboard sign. The words that had been written with a marker now illegible.

Jack shivered, the cold didn't bother him, but the rain was getting annoying. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this. He checked his phone, grateful for spending a few extra dollars to purchase a waterproof case. Otherwise he'd surely be out of pocket for the cost of a new iPhone as well as the precious jewel which sat in his other pocket.

As the minutes ticked by he found himself questioning his decision to do this. Maybe he should have just listened to Jamie and gone for the simple, traditional romantic dinner proposal. Then again, nothing about him and Elsa's relationship was traditional. The dinner date may work for some couples, but not for Jack or Elsa.

It had been a long, exhausting day. Jack had just finished a long shift at the cinema complex. The latest 'Wizard High' movie had been released only days earlier and the cinema had been struggling to meet the demands of the fans who queued to see it. Being a smaller cinema with only 6 screens they were unable to offer as many sessions as the larger, more profitable cinema chains could. Cue a lot of angry customers, long lines and the odd scuffle as customers tried to queue jump, or offer more money in the hope of securing a spot in the small cinema.

Walking out of the cinema in the early evening, Jack had decided that a burger was in order. He headed west, walking in the direction of the small burger shop. Reaching into his pocket for his wallet, he failed to notice the petite blonde coming towards him, equally as distracted by the phone in her hand.

Elsa groaned, she'd been looking forward to catching up with Anna for a quick dinner. They'd hardly seen each other since Elsa had moved into the dorms for university. Anna at 16 was still in high school and living in the family home. She'd arranged for a nice night out, maybe grab a bite to eat and then go catch a movie at the quaint cinema complex around the corner. That was until she'd received a text from Anna informing her that she'd have to re-schedule as she'd managed to score a date with Hans Southerni. Elsa failed to hold back the disgust in her response. Hans Southerni was 20 years old and in university, what was he doing going after her 16 year old sister? especially with his reputation of dating girls long enough to get some bedroom action and then dumping them. Of course when she'd told Anna this she'd been ignored- the younger Blanchard sister was too filled up with the notion of true love that she'd seen in cheesy romance movies to listen to her older, more cautious sister.

"Oomph," the sound of a woman's voice as she collided into Jack snapped him out of his thoughts. Instinctively he reached out his hand, grabbing for her, managing to catch her before she fell on her backside.

Looking at the woman, he couldn't stop a grin from appearing. '_This may be my lucky day after all' _he thought. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, platinum blonde hair which she wore in a loose ponytail, black skinny jeans and a light green singlet top and a form fitting black jacket.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Elsa blurted, she'd been so invested in her text to Anna that she'd failed to notice the young man that she'd just collided with.

"No, no, the fault is all mine, I wasn't looking, I should be apologising to you, I'm just glad you're not hurt," Jack interrupted.

Elsa laughed, "I guess we're both to blame, I was too busy arguing with my sister via text to pay attention," she admitted, a slight blush creeping on her face as she took in the strangers appearance, '_he's hot' _she thought.

"Oh, sibling fights, I know all about them, are you okay?," Jack asked, not wanting to lose sight of the beautiful stranger yet, "I mean, my sister is 6 years younger than me, and I love her, but she drives me crazy at times."

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay, it's just I don't get to see my younger sister as much since I moved into my universities dorm, and we'd arranged to meet for dinner and a movie. I get here, ready to meet her, and she sends me a text literally 10 minutes before we were due to meet to tell me that she's ditching me to go on a date with the biggest douche from my uni,".

"Hmm, that's not good, I live at home and commute to university, but still, I hardly see my sister due to work and study. I'd be pissed off if she ditched me like that," Jack admitted, flashing the girl a warm smile.

"Right," agreed Elsa, "I think I'd be less annoyed if she was ditching me for a somewhat decent guy, but no, it has to be the god-awful Hans, I mean he's 4 years older than her and a complete player, but she seems to think he's her Prince Charming," she felt her shoulders relax. The simple act of voicing her frustration was calming

Jack gawked at her, "Hans Southerni?!, from Arendelle University?," he asked, the girl had said she went to university with this guy, and if it was the same Hans, then that would mean she was also a student at Jack's own university.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah that's him," suddenly a blush crept on her face, "Oh god, please don't tell me he's your best friend/ cousin/ brother and I've just insulted you," she stammered, covering her face with her hands.

Jack snorted, "No, I, can't stand the guy, he's in a few of my classes and he's a complete wanker. He fancies himself as some sort of King. King of the douche's if you ask me," he added, barely managing to hide his disgust.

"Wait, you go to Arendelle as well?," Elsa inquired, cocking her head as she tried to recall if she'd seen the boy around.

Jack nodded, "I do, I'm studying to be a teacher," he smiled, "What about you, how is it I've not seen you around campus?, the name's Jack by the way."

"Elsa, my name's Elsa," she responded, extending a hand to him to shake, "Oh and I'm studying architecture."

Shaking her hand, Jack gave his warmest smile, "Well Elsa, I've had a busy day at work and am in no mood to cook, and you went to the trouble to get all dressed up to eat dinner, and are in need of a companion. What say you join me for a burger?," he asked, "I know a great little burger shop just down this street in fact."

Elsa paused, she wasn't normally one to act so rash, but something about Jack made her feel relaxed. "I'd like that Jack," she replied, biting her lip.

Jack grinned, he adopted a mock bow before extending his elbow to Elsa, "Well then mi'lady, shall I lead the way?."

Elsa giggled, curtseying and linking her arm through his, "You shall."

Smiling at the memory, Jack checked his phone. The last 4 years had been some of the best years of his life. Him and Elsa had enjoyed a wonderful dinner all those years ago, finishing the night by watching a movie at Jack's workplace, before exchanging numbers and parting ways.

They'd quickly fallen into a comfortable and strong relationship, and had supported each other as they continued their studies, and graduated from university. Each day with Elsa felt like a blessing, and Jack often joked that in a small way, it was thanks to the douche Hans that they had ended up meeting. Elsa in turn thanked Jack for helping her to introduce Anna to Kristoff, a shy, yet genuine young man who was only too happy to treat Anna like a Princess.

The familiar beep of his phone alerted Jack to a new message:

Anna- "_She's on her way, you best be ready Frosty :P " _

Jack smiled, firing back a text to let Anna know he was more then ready. Anna had been crucial to helping Jack plan this night. She'd nearly deafened him with her squeals when he'd gone to her with news of his idea. Anna was a true romantic and had practically insisted in helping Jack to plan the day.

Jack had woken Elsa with a series of gentle kisses and a single red rose. He'd then proceeded to let her head to work, unaware that once she arrived at work she'd be sent home again. From there she'd received a note telling her to go to their friend Thia's clothing store where he'd organised payment so that Elsa could select a dress to wear. Once she'd chosen a dress she'd been collected by Anna who had taken her to get a mani/ pedi, purchase some new shoes and get a massage- all paid for by Jack.

The final part of the plan involved Elsa returning home to her family home where her parents would present her with a handwritten note from Jack, informing her that if she cared to find him, he'd be at the place where it all started for them.

"Jack?" a familiar voice called out, causing Jack to break into a wide smile and turn.

Rushing towards him, an umbrella in her hand, her blond hair flowing was Elsa.

"I see you figured it out my Queen," he smirked, running to meet her.

"Jack you're soaked," Elsa said, pulling him close to her to cover him with her umbrella.

"All worth it," he grinned, placing a peck on her cheek, "Besides, North recently installed really good heaters so I'll dry up in no time."

"So, North knows we're coming then?," Elsa asked, as she started to make her way towards the all too familiar burger shop.

"Puh-lease, we've been going to the same place on the same date for the last 4 years, he's definitely expecting us," Jack chuckled, "But before we go, there is something I need to do."

"Oh?," Elsa responded, a look of confusion spreading across her face.

Jack knelt to the ground, not caring if it was wet. Fumbling in his pocket, he finally found the small velvet box. He pulled it out, flipping open the lid to reveal the simple gold band with a series of silver diamonds and blue sapphire jewels. He could hear Elsa gasp as he did so.

"Elsa Blanchard, will you marry me?," he proposed, coming back to stand, his eyes focused on her.

Not hesitating, Elsa dropped the umbrella, flinging her arms around Jack as she shouted "Yes, yes, oh my god, yes," turning her head to kiss him as he proceeded to slip the ring on her finger.

Jack beamed, he may well end up with a cold, but it was all worth it to slip the ring onto his new-fiancee's finger. "Shall we continue on to North's mi'lady?," he bowed, offering her his arm.

Curtseying, she slipped her arm through his, "We shall."

**A/N- This is the final song suggestion from Jelsa4Life. I hope this is appropriate. **


	12. Chapter 12- Your Guardian Angel

"_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

_~Your Guardian Angel~ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

The call came whilst Jack was in the middle of an important work conference. The secretary of his office had knocked on the door, alerting them all to the frantic call on line 1 for Jack.

Excusing himself, he'd taken the call in his office. It was his brother in law Kristoff. In the background he could hear his sister in law Anna sobbing. Through the tears he could make out a few key words, namely 'Elsa', 'hurt' 'again'. Steadying himself against the table he steeled himself, ready for the news.

"Mate, he's back, he waited until I'd left to take Sven for his morning walk and broke in. This time he had a gun, he wanted to get to Anna, but Elsa got in the way. She pushed Anna away and got hit instead. We're at St. Francis Private in Morganside," Kristoff said, the anger and concern evident in his voice

Slamming down the phone, Jack grabbed his belongings. Running down the hall to the conference room where he managed to cry out, letting his colleagues know that he needed to go to his wife. Fortunately the company he worked for was understanding and supportive of his situation so let him go at a moments notice.

Not wanting to waste time waiting for the elevator, he took the stairs, skipping 2 at a time until he reached the garage underneath his office. Sprinting to his car, he hopped in. Thankfully luck seemed to be on his side as he managed to get a clean run to the hospital with minimal red lights.

Jack already knew who the 'He' was, David 'Pitch' Black. Jack's high school bully who held an irrational hatred of Jack, steeped in jealousy. Pitch had developed an unrequited love for Elsa, and had tried many times to woo her, each time being politely refused. When Elsa had begun dating Jack he'd become furious. Claiming that if he couldn't have Elsa, no one could. At first it started out with snide remarks, and the occasional attempt to start a physical fight. However by the time they'd left for university it had developed into full on stalking. Pitch had even gone so far as to buy his way into university using his mother's maiden name. Over the years he'd stalked them, ignoring AVO's and restraining orders. A few times he'd managed to catch Jack alone long enough to inflict physical harm. For the first six years of their relationship he'd only focused on targeting Jack, however things changed when Jack and Elsa married and welcomed their son Jacob to the family. Something about seeing Elsa with the surname Frost, and giving birth to Jack's child had made Pitch go from creepy stalker to absolutely insane.

Over the past 10 years the young lovers had taken various methods to protect themselves. They'd filed AVO's, restraining orders, had invested in state of the art security camera's and had even invested in a home in a gated community which they shared with Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff and Anna both worked from home, which gave Jack the peace of mind of knowing that his wife and their 2 year old son were never at home alone.

Kristoff stood in the emergency room. As soon as he saw the familiar site of Jack he'd run over. Letting him know that Elsa was currently being seen to. As he led the way to the ward where Elsa was being treated he filled Jack in on the current diagnosis. Luckily the bullet had managed to miss all vital organs, only scraping the side of Elsa's hip. The doctor's had managed to safely remove the bullet and were currently stitching up the wound. Elsa would be sent home with a script for pain medication and a few spare bandages to apply to the wound.

Rounding the corner, Jack saw the familiar silver-white hair of his son. The small boy was curled up on his Aunt's lap, busy scribbling away with paper and crayons. Elsa was deep in conversation with a policeman and a doctor. No doubt giving a statement to be added to the rest of the complaints they had against Pitch Black. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Jack, before flickering down again, the sadness evident.

"Daddy," cried Jacob, untangling himself from his Aunt's lap as he raced to greet his father. "The mean man came and he hurt Mummy."

Fighting back the tears, Jack scooped his son up, hugging him tightly, "I know baby, I know," he sniffed, covering his son with kisses.

The small boy latched on, not willing to let go of his father. The event of the morning had obviously left him terrified. Jack felt the familiar surge of anger. It was one thing to target him, but to go after his wife, and to scare his son- that was inexcusable. Pitch Black had to be stopped. There was no way he could continue to torment Jack and his family again.

Making his way to Elsa, he pressed a kiss on her forehead, taking care to stand on the uninjured side. He felt her reach for his hand, grasping it. Stopping to introduce Jack to the policeman and the doctor.

They quickly brought Jack up to speed with the events of that morning, namely how Pitch had managed to sneak past the security measures put in place in the gated community. As well as informing him of the care that Elsa would need as she healed. The ringing of the policeman's phone however interrupted things. Excusing himself, the officer stepped outside.

A few minutes later he returned.

"Mr, Mrs Frost, there's been a development in the case," he began.

Apparently Pitch had felt distraught at the thought of striking Elsa, especially as Jacob had run into the room hearing the loud shot, and had burst into tears upon seeing his mother lying, bleeding on the floor. Something about the sight of the small child, who despite having his father's hair, also bore a strong resemblance to his mother, had affected him. Pitch had turned up to a nearby police station, stood in the car park and proceeded to turn the gun on himself. By the time an ambulance arrived he had died.

Jack sat on the bed, he could feel Elsa tremble beside him. Shifting Jacob to the opposite side, he reached out his arm, gently placing it on Elsa's shoulder, pulling her close to him. He felt numb as the police officer informed them of the various support on offer to them, given that they were victims of crime, support groups, counselling, all designed to help them if they desired.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Kristoff had been quick to organise for the carpet from the lounge room to be cleaned. Having sent his mother Bulda to the home to supervise as the cleaning company came in and removed all traces of blood from the carpet. Once home they tried to jump back into some sort of normal routine. Grateful for Bulda's presence, the small Norwegian woman had insisted on hanging around, cooking dinner, making coffee and pottering around the house

Kristoff and Anna had wandered in and out. Kristoff continually apologising for having left the house. He'd barely left Anna's side, furious that Pitch had actually intended to target Anna in order to get to Jack and Elsa. He was a simple, level-headed man, very little phased him, but Anna and his extended family was his weakness.

Once home, Jack and Elsa had set about resuming some sort of normal routine for Jacob, not wanting to further disrupt him. The small boy had been clingy and tearful for the rest of the day. Not wanting to leave his parent's sides. He'd spent the remainder of the day drawing pictures for Elsa, fetching her his toys to cuddle, and toddling after Jack as he set about tending to Elsa's needs.

Now as the family sat curled up on the recliner in Jacob's room listening to a story, the young boy fighting sleep.

"Daddy, will the mean man come back?," he asked, tears filling his small eyes.

Jack gulped, taking a minute to compose himself. "No baby, the mean man will never return, he can't return."

The small boy pondered this for a second before piping up with another question, "Daddy, what happens if someone else tries to hurt Mummy?," his small hand reaching out to grasp Elsa's.

"Baby, no matter what happens, if anyone ever tries to hurt either you or Mummy, I will always be there. I will never let anyone hurt you or Mummy. The two of you are the most important people in my life and I will always be your guardian, I'll always fight for your safety, for your happiness," he vowed, reaching down to kiss his son and wife.

**A/N- This song was suggested by FrostSapphire. It was one which took me a bit of thinking, initially I thought of having a slight spin on the ROTG story of Jack's death. Placing human Jack in Elsa's world, and having him die, protecting her from cracked ice, in the same way he dies in ROTG. However I'm far too attached to Jack and Elsa and Jelsa to let either of my babies die, so I came up with this instead. That and I just love writing Jack and Elsa with their children :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Dance With The Devil

"_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?"_

_~Dance With The Devil~ Breaking Benjamin_

Elsa smirked, there was something incredibly sexy about watching her fiance Jack Frost squirm. He was currently tied to a wooden chair, his hands cuffed to the arms. Unable to move, the frustration building on his face as the bulge in his pants became more pronounced.

"Elsa," a low growl escaped the slender male. "Let go of me, so help me god, let me go," he begged.

Giggling, Elsa stepped closer, softly leaning from behind to whisper in Jack's ear. "Not yet, you have been a naughty boy, you need to be punished," she teased, nipping at his earlobe before playfully skipping away.

Jack groaned, cursing the security issued handcuffs that sat on his wrists, preventing him from getting what he wanted. Elsa had told him that Anna had swiped the cuffs from her husband Kristoff, a policeman. Making a mental note to have very stern words with Kristoff about not leaving his work toys around the house where his wife could get her hands on them. Knowing Anna, she'd have played a major part in Elsa acquiring the cuffs which currently sat on Jack's thin wrists.

Putting on her most seductive smile, Elsa crawled towards the iPod, hitting play on the special playlist she'd created for tonight. She'd put a lot of effort into tonight. Her and Anna had hit the shops the day before, picking up a simple, yet sexy navy blue chemise with a low back, and sheer silver lace detailing over the breasts, and lower back. She'd worn her platinum blonde hair loose, cascading in soft curls, exactly how Jack liked it. Her nails were painted a royal blue, with silver tips. On her feet she wore a pair of silver stilettos dotted with tiny sapphire jewels along the toes.

This was to be the last weekend that Elsa would spend as Elsa Blanchard. Next weekend would be a crazy hive of activity as she officially became Elsa Frost. She was determined to enjoy the last bit of privacy she had with Jack prior to the arrival of family from interstate.

The sound of a slow, sensual song came on. Jack watched as Elsa slowly danced, twirling her body in slow, controlled movements, gently lifting up a side of her night gown to reveal her slender thigh. He could feel his member harden. His eyes widened. His normally reserved fiance was currently on all fours, creeping slowly towards him. He grinned as the delightful sight of Elsa's pert breasts came into view.

Elsa crawled, slowly and sensually. She dipped low, making sure Jack got a good view of her breasts. She came to a kneeling position in front of his knees. Cocking her head to the side, she looked at him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" she purred, bringing herself to a standing position.

A low grunt escaped from Jack's lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," she sassed, climbing onto his lap.

Scooping her hair in her hands, she grinded, positioning herself so that one of Jack's knees fell between her legs. She could feel herself getting turned on, and the heavy, laboured breathing coming from Jack told her that he was definitely turned on. '_Time for phase 2' _she thought, slowly bringing herself back to her feet.

"Get back here," Jack hissed.

"But Jack, I've only just started my show," she moaned, slowly stepping backwards. "Don't you want to see the whole….oomph," not watching where she was going, she'd failed to see the blindfold she'd left lying on the floor and had tripped over it, landing in a rather unsexy heap on the floor.

A blush crept on her face as she buried her head in her hands. "That wasn't part of the show," she whispered.

Jack chuckled. "Elsa, come here, let me go, I think I need to take care of you now before you end up hurting yourself," he smiled.

Sheepishly, Elsa made her way to Jack, grabbing for the handcuff key which she'd left on the bedside table. She kept her head down as she freed Jack from the handcuffs. Embarrassed that her attempt to be sexy had ended with her falling on her ass.

As soon his hands were freed, Jack pounced. Scooping Elsa into his arms as he carried her bridal style and placed her softly on their bed.

Climbing on top of her, his hands tugging at his shirt, tossing it onto the floor before reaching down to free his penis from the pants which had held it captive. He leaned down, placing soft kisses on Elsa's chest, nipping at her collarbone as he worked to free her from the confines of her nightie.

"This thing, is completely unnecessary," he smirked, flinging it to the floor as he gazed down at the goddess below him.

He slowly placed a trail of kisses, starting from Elsa's breasts, up along her collarbone, neck, jaw and eventually landing on her ears where he nipped on the lobes before whispering, "Now, Miss Blanchard, you have been a very naughty girl, and I am going to take great pleasure in punishing you," he smirked.

**A/N- This is the closest I've gotten to writing smut. Jelli Kelli gave me the suggestion of this song with the idea of a saucy Elsa doing a dance. I went with the idea, added my spin and the idea that Elsa manages to do a good job of being a sexy little seductress, and then falls flat on her ass in the cutest, most endearing of ways. Of course, Jack doesn't mind :).**


	14. Chapter 14- Kiss Me Slowly

"_She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."_

_~Parachute~ Kiss Me Slowly~_

Elsa sat nervously on the hood of Jack's 2004 Ford Escape as she waited for him to finish his detention. She'd tried to work on some of her English homework but her mind was far too preoccupied to focus on Shakespeare.

A familiar voice jolted her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw her boyfriend of 2 years, Jack Frost, as he walked towards her. His school bag hanging loosely from his shoulder. Forcing a smile, she wandered towards him, meeting him halfway. As she got closer, he reached out, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"I see they finally let you out," she murmured, breathing in the familiar scent of Lynx deodorant.

"Yeah, apparently being ridiculously good looking has it's benefits," he smirked, "Still, 30 minutes of pure boredom was worth it for seeing the look on Weselton's face when I called him Weaselton."

Elsa groaned, "Come on, let's go to your house, I've only got 2 and a half hours until my parents will expect me home and we need to talk," she shifted from his grasp, wringing her hands nervously.

The drive to Jack's home was quiet. Elsa sat deep in thought, her anxiety rising. Jack would occasionally try and crack a few jokes, noticing the tension on his girlfriends face, but to no avail. Eventually he gave up and just hummed along to the song playing on the radio.

Elsa loved going to the Frost home, it always felt so welcoming and friendly. Sure it was smaller than her own home, but what it lacked for in size, it made up for in love. Jill Frost was a stay at home Mum and always made Elsa feel special. Emily, Jack's 9 year old sister was simply adorable. Packed full of youthful exuberance, she practically idolised Elsa.

Walking inside, the scent of freshly baked Peppermint choc-chip cookies wafted from the kitchen. Emily who had been perched on the couch watching cartoons leaped from her spot, running to wrap her arms around Elsa. Jill poked her head out of the kitchen, letting the trio know that the cookies were ready for tasting.

"Come on Elsa, let go get some cookies, I helped, I got to smash up the peppermints," Emily urged, pulling Elsa into the kitchen with her.

Jack chuckled, watching Elsa being dragged along by his sister. Digging into his pocket he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper informing his Mum of his detention, "Mum, you need to sign this," he mumbled. Scratching the back of his neck as his Mum read and signed the slip of paper.

"Jackson," she warned, "haven't I told you to watch your mouth," the older woman shook her head, "I swear, you're sending me gray at an alarmingly fast rate. I'm going to start charging you for the cost of my hair dye."

"Honestly Mum, don't you know silver-grey is sexy, own it," he smirked, grabbing a plate of cookies and a coke each for him and Elsa before beckoning her to come join him.

Excusing herself, Elsa followed her boyfriend up the stairs to his bedroom, swiping a cookie as she passed him.

Setting the plate and cokes down on his bedside table, Jack reached for Elsa. His hands grabbing for her waist, pulling her close to him and planting a kiss on her lips, "Now, what say we burn off the calories we're about to shamelessly consume?," he drawled, dotting her face with kisses.

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, pulling her face out of reach of Jack's lips, her eyes not meeting his. "Jack," she began, "We, can't, we need to talk, I need to tell you something," she could feel the familiar lump forming in her throat. She'd had 24 hours to process the news and yet, she still didn't feel like it had sunk in.

Jack sat back, concern mounting. His mind began racing, '_What is it?, is she breaking up with me, is she sick, moving, oh god, what if her parents are putting pressure on her to break up with me again?." _ Reaching for her small hand, he pulled her down to sit by him.

"El, what is it, you're scaring me," his voice croaked, "Please, just tell me what's wrong, I want to fix it, to make it better," he stroke a loose strand of her platinum blonde hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

Elsa sobbed, leaning into Jack, pulling him close as she lay back on his mattress. She loved him with every inch of her body. The 2 years they'd been dating had been the happiest of her life, he made her feel alive, like she was more than just a pretty little rich girl. She knew that her parents didn't approve of their relationship. Her father had made it quite clear several times. In their eyes Jack was a smart-mouthed, reckless boy who came from the wrong sides of the track. Their precious eldest daughter, heiress to their successful ski resort company should be dating other heirs. Young men like Charles Jacobsen, heir to the Royalty hotel chain and not some messy haired teen like Jack.

She had tried over the years to get her parents to accept Jack. He may be fun-loving, cheeky, a prankster, but he also had a kind heart, was genuine, loving, and had strong family values. He'd not once pressured her into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. He always put her needs before his, and he treated her like a Queen. Now she had to tell him, and eventually her parents, the news. Her stomach sank at the thought. Although she knew Jack would support her, the small hint of doubt still played on her mind.

"El," Jack's voice, dripping with concern, interrupted her from her thoughts, "Please, baby, just tell me," he pleaded, reaching over to grasp her hand, his thumb stroking her hand.

Taking a deep breath, she rolled over to look at him, "Jack, I'm pregnant," she blurted. Having said the words, she could feel the tears spilling out of her as she hid her face.

Jack paused, the impact of Elsa's words hitting him. He could feel her small body tremble as the tears started to flow out of her, '_so that's why she was at the doctor's last night,' _he thought. He could feel a sense of relief as he realised that his worries about her breaking up with him, or being ill, being forced to cut off contact with him, or moving had all been for nothing. Instinctively he reached over, spooning Elsa, his hand going to her stomach, as he nuzzled into her.

"Baby, it's going to be okay, we'll get through with this, we've got each other," he vowed, feeling her relax into his arms.

"How Jack, we're only 17, we're seniors in high school, I'm expected to go to university, and then work for my parent's company, they are going to kill me. How can we have a baby?," she cried.

Jack paused, he knew that Elsa was under a lot of pressure from her parents to be the perfect girl, and no doubt being a teen mother was not part of the Blanchard's idea of perfect. "Elsa, I admit, this is a shock, definitely not something we planned, but I don't regret it either. I mean, we love each other, I've always wanted to have children with you, to build our lives together, it just seems that it's happening a bit sooner than expected," he declared.

They lay there for a few more minutes in silence, just holding each other, stealing a few kisses, before the grumbling of Jack's stomach made them both burst into laughter. A small smile creeping back onto Elsa's tear stained face.

The sat in silence, Jack resting against the headboard with Elsa wrapped up in his legs. " This baby is going to be the most attractive baby ever born, especially with our good looks," he boasted.

Elsa laughed, swatting his arm, although grateful for his support. A thought crossed her mind, "Do you think we can tell your Mum?, I have a feeling she'll handle it better than my parents and I'd rather tell her first," she asked.

"Mmm, probably a good idea," Jack agreed, "We probably should go see her now,especially since I've got to get you home in another 45 minutes. Last thing we need is for me to get you home late and give your parents yet another reason to hate me."

The two wandered down the stairs, finding Mrs Frost curled up on the couch with Emily. Jack had beckoned for her to come talk to them, telling Emily to stay put. Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on coffee they'd told her the news.

Although undeniably shocked, she'd been quick to offer support. She was well aware of the pressure that Elsa faced at home and had reached out her arms, pulling the petite teen into a hug as she comforted her. Taking matters into her own hands, she had demanded Elsa stay for dinner. Even going to the trouble of calling Elsa's parents at work to tell them that Elsa would be staying for dinner, and that she'd be home at 7:30pm. Although the thought of her son becoming a father by the time he turned 18 wasn't something she'd ever considered, she wasn't about to turn him or Elsa away. After all, having gone through 2 pregnancies of her own, she was well aware of the importance of providing a stress free environment for the mother to be. Something she feared Elsa wouldn't get at her own home.

Elsa could feel the tension leave her body. Grateful for the support of Jack's mum, '_my baby's grandma,'_ she thought. Jill had looked shocked at first, but quickly reached out to hug her. She listened as Elsa and Jack told her how the doctor had said Elsa was 10 weeks pregnant, how the baby was due to arrive a week before they finished their senior year of school. She'd already told Elsa that the small spare room in the Frost's 3 bedroom home could easily be converted into a nursery, and Elsa could move in and live with them, sharing Jack's room if she needed to. She'd even insisted on going with them to tell Elsa's parents.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Emily had sensed something was up, but had been polite enough to not press the issue. With the last of the dinner dishes cleaned and put away, the 4 had piled into the Frost's family station wagon, Emily riding in the passenger seat with Jack crawling into the back seat so he could hold Elsa on the drive to the Blanchard family home.

As expected, telling Elsa's parents had been downright terrifying. The four had walked in, Walt Blanchard had barely managed to hide his disgust at the sight of Jack with his arms wrapped around Elsa's waist. His look of disgust had turned downright venomous as he witnessed Jack reach his hand lower to squeeze Elsa's bottom. Jill had been quick to send Emily scurrying upstairs, telling her to go talk with Anna, who had poked her head in, seen the tense look on Elsa, and Jack's faces and decided to hightail it out of the firing line.

Walt Blanchard had held nothing back as he scolded Elsa, accusing her of bringing shame to the family name, demanding she had an abortion before news got around. He'd then turned his focus onto Jack, calling the teen all sorts of names, before being cut off by Jill Frost, eager to defend her son and his own daughter. She'd stood her ground, and had stated that whilst she too was shocked, she believed that the teens needed support and not scorn. Finally, realising that the Blanchard's likely needed time to take in the information, she'd relented. Telling them that as one of the grandmothers to be, she felt it best that Elsa spend the weekend at her house, giving them all some time to process the information. Walt had been about to deny her, to cast this woman and her son packing. He could feel the anger rising as he looked at his precious daughter, so infatuated with this brat that she'd not only evidently had sex with him, but had gotten herself pregnant with his bastard child. He'd tried to yank Elsa away, but the cursed boy had his arms tightly wound around her, holding her close to him whilst rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. Elsa, in return, had her arms tightly curled around his neck. It had taken a whispered word from his wife to get him to agree to let Elsa go.

Now, as they lay together, under the covers of Jack's bed, Elsa finally felt relaxed. On the way back to the Frost's home they'd stopped by Baskin Robbins to grab some ice cream and had curled up on the couch to watch cheesy comedy movies. Finally crawling into bed at 11pm. She lay on her stomach, her head resting on Jack's chest. Softly she traced circles on his bare chest, as they shared slow, tender kisses.

Rolling onto her side she felt Jack's strong arms as they wrapped around her, settled on her stomach. Placing her hands over Jack's she smiled, whilst her own parents would need time to come around, she was eternally grateful that this baby, their baby was going to be born into a loving family. Whilst she may not have intended to become a teen mum, she had to admit, she'd done something right the day she agreed to date Jack Frost.

**A/N- Thanks to Mik012 for the song suggestion. A bit of irony for you. As I started to write this, the song, knowing that I was going to go with the teen pregnancy/ less than supportive family subject. The song 'Papa Don't Preach' by Madonna (about a teen pregnancy) came over the radio. I kid you not :)**


	15. Chapter 15-Birthday Sex

"_Girl you know I-I-I_

_Don't need candles or cake_

_just need your body to make_

_Birthday sex_

_Birthday sex_

_[It's the best day of the year, girl]"_

_~Jeremiah~ Birthday Sex_

Elsa groaned, as the first text message came in for the day, waking her from her sleep. For the past week and a half she'd been receiving the same annoying text.

"_Just your daily reminder that there are only 3 more days until it is my birthday. You know what that means? birthday sex xoxo -J_

She ignored it, rolling back onto her side and closing her eyes. However it seems sleep was not on the agenda for this morning as she felt the familiar tug of Jack's arms pulling her closer to him, one hand settling on her stomach, the other sliding up and down the length of her thigh.

"Hey baby, Jack purred, leaning over so his mouth rested inches above Elsa's ear, "I see you ignored my text message just then, so I'll just have to remind you that there are only 3 more days to my birthday, and that means birthday sex," he pulled back, grinning in amusement whilst watching as Elsa roll her eyes.

Elsa sat up, grabbing the pillow from under her head and slamming it into Jack before getting up. Every year it was the same. He'd spend the 2 weeks leading up to his birthday singing the lyrics of 'Jeremiah's song 'Birthday Sex'. He'd send her daily texts, send it to her in a private message on FB, via email, little notes left around the place, and has even on occasion paid one of his friends to pass the message on to her.

This year he'd been really stepping up his game, claiming that it was 'extra special' because it was his 21st birthday, therefore it was only right that they did something special. Little did he know that Elsa had something special planned involving 'birthday sex'.

This year, Elsa had planned for her own prank, one that she'd been organising for the last few months. One that would blow her fiances mind. It had all started 3 months ago when Jack's mum had called, wanting to discuss plans for his 21st. She'd overheard Jack boasting in the background about how birthdays always meant birthday sex. Elsa had told her about Jack's birthday sex jokes. The older woman had insisted on helping Elsa create a prank good enough to out-prank her son.

Elsa smiled, remembering that Jack's mum would be flying in today and so phase 1 of their prank would begin.

First she needed to shower, if there was one thing she'd learned from Jack, it was that the key to pulling off a good prank was in the pranksters ability to carry on behaving normally. So she did. Showering, getting ready for the day, and blushing/ reacting to Jack's variety of birthday sex reminders as per normal. She watched Jack with interest, smirking every time she reacted to his jokes. If he wasn't so damn irresistible she'd have likely slapped the smirk off of his face years ago.

Finally it was 2pm. Piling into the car, they set off towards the airport to collect Jill Frost and Emily, Jack's younger sister. They'd organised for Jill and Emily to stay at the house they shared with Elsa's sister Anna, and her boyfriend Kristoff. The drive to the airport was uneventful. Elsa had insisted they listened to the radio.

Pulling into a park, they got out. Making their way into the crowded airport to wait for Jill and Emily. Luckily their flight had landed on time and their suitcases had been amongst the first to make their way around on the luggage carousel. Grabbing a case each, the four walked to the car, 13 year old Emily running ahead to tease Jack whilst Elsa hung back to talk with Jill.

As they pulled out of the airport car park, Emily had demanded to listen to some music. Elsa who was sitting in the backseat, had encouraged Jill to hit play on the car stereo, after all, Jack always had a cd loaded in his car stereo. The older woman complied, pressing play rather innocently. Suddenly the sound of the song 'Birthday Sex' had come blasting out of the speakers.

"Oh my," the woman sat back, a look of shock at the lyrics, "Well this man is definitely forward."

Fumbling, Jack reached across to press the skip button. The next couple of songs weren't much better. After inevitably exposing his Mum and younger sister to 'Last Night, by AZ Yet, 'Pony' by Ginuwine, and 'Flames' by V.A.S.T.

"Jackson, all these songs seem to be about sexual intercourse," Jill scolded, "Do you really think this is appropriate music for your sister to be hearing? she's only 13."

"Sorry, Mum, should have checked the CD first," he mumbled.

Ejecting the CD, he cursed, seeing the title 'Sex tunes for Elsa's (dis)pleasure' scrawled in his messy handwriting. '_Great,' _he thought, every single song on that album had undeniable sexual references. He had initially tried to entice Elsa to bed with some of the songs, but her shyness had taken over and she'd been too busy blushing at the lyrics to had decided to keep the CD around to play at random times whilst singing along, staring into Elsa's eyes. The look on her pale face as the blush crept over was always worth it.

Once home Jack set about lugging the suitcases up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where Jill and Emily would be staying. Emily had run outside immediately, finding a tennis ball to throw to Sven, Kristoff's chocolate Labrador.

"Phase one was officially a success," Elsa grinned, slipping into the guestroom where Jill was quickly unpacking.

The woman laughed, "My poor son, remind me when this is all over to tell him that the music Emily listens to is far worse than anything I heard on that CD," she grinned, stealing a high-five from Elsa.

The rest of the days passed in a blur. With Jack continuing to remind Elsa of his impending birthday and his desire for special birthday sex. The presence of his mum and sister did little to dampen his enthusiasm for teasing Elsa. In fact it became yet another challenge as he'd sneak up behind Elsa, grabbing her from behind to sing the lyrics in her ear, watching with pleasure as she struggled to maintain a composed look in front of his mum.

The day of Jack's birthday finally arrived, Elsa waking early to excuse herself from their room before Jack woke and expected sex. Taking her phone with her and scrolling through Facebook, waiting for the inevitable message to come through.

Thirty minutes later, a cup of coffee in her hand, her phone beeped. '_Hey babe, it's my birthday, you know that means I get to save the best present for last right?, birthday sex ;)'_

"I take it my sons awake," laughed Jill as she entered the kitchen, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, he's awake, I'm sure he'll be down any minute," Elsa replied placing the phone back on the table, "he's got a whole day to remind me of his desires."

"Oh Jackson, just you wait, the prankster will become the prankee," Jill quipped, a devious smile appearing on her face.

Sure enough, Jack came running down the stairs moments later. After being grabbed by his mum for a hug, he made his way over to Elsa, graciously accepting her own polite birthday wish before pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips.

Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, Jack couldn't resist the. "Hey Elsa, tonight's the night, don't forget I get a special present," he winked, watching with glee as she blushed.

The day passed quickly, after a small family lunch, they went to a movie. Jack had been desperate to see the latest Captain America movie, and Elsa had finally relented. The darkened cinema giving Jack ample opportunity to tease Elsa. Placing a hand on her thigh, he slowly crept up higher, smiling with amusement as she proceeded to smack it away. Only stopping when she leaned over to whisper in Jill's ear. Jack had been most displeased when the older woman had switched seats with Elsa, even more so when he noted the triumphant smirk on his fiancees face.

Elsa had booked a table at their favourite restaurant for their family and friends. As they made their way to the table Jack couldn't help but feel impressed. Elsa never failed to look good, heck, she looked incredible even dressed in his daggy sweats, but tonight, dressed in a simple black dress, a silver shawl and her hair down she looked like a goddess. He decided with a cocky smirk that she was what he was most looking forward to unwrapping.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Elsa watched as their friends surrounded Jack, each presenting him with a gift and card. With the last of their friends having finished their meal it was time for cake. Elsa had sent Anna in earlier that day to deliver a specially made cake for the wait staff to bring out. Signalling the waiter to bring out the cake she waited. Giving a small smile to Jill who pulled her camera out ready.

Moments later 3 wait staff came out, one holding a cake aglow with candles, the other 2 with dessert plates, spoons and a knife to cut the cake. The cake was a rich caramel chocolate. Elsa watched as Jack sat fidgeting, waiting for the cake to be placed in front of him. She caught a glimpse of the message she'd asked to be written on it and smiled.

Jack sat patiently as his friends and the wait staff finished singing to him before blowing out the candles. It was only when the last of the candles had been blown out that he noticed the message written in icing.

"Elsa," he gasped, stealing a glimpse at his fiancee, '_Did she plan this?' _he wondered.

"Happy birthday Jack, your wish is my demand?," questioned Anna who had leapt from her seat at the sight of the chocolate cake, "What does that mean?."

Before Jack could answer, Elsa piped up, "Oh Anna, every year Jack has the same wish for his birthday presents, he hasn't gotten it yet, I'm just letting him know that he will," she smiled, reaching over to squeeze Jack's hand.

Jack could feel the heat rising as his friends stared at him, giving him knowing winks and cat calls, throwing comments about how Jack would be 'getting lucky' and 'wish that it was my birthday'. Stealing a glance at Elsa he was surprised to note that she wasn't looking embarrassed. In fact she seemed unphased by all the talk and referencing to their sex life.

Elsa laughed, Jill had managed to get a good photo of Jack, the moment he noticed the message on his cake, and another one of his red face when Anna had asked him what it meant, only for Elsa to tell her. She made a mental note to thank Anna later, her younger sister had only been too happy to practise her acting skills when Elsa and Jill had approached her earlier that day. She'd been a great help in messaging their friends, letting them in on the plan and asking them to help Elsa in her prank. Most of them had fallen victim to one of Jack's pranks at one time or another and so were happy to help.

Jack couldn't help but notice that Elsa seemed to be in a rather excitable mood. During the course of dinner she'd been rather touchy- feely, reaching her hands under the table to rub his leg, stealing kisses when she could. Now as they returned home, piled in the back seat of Kristoff's SUV she was practically groping him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she attempted to slide her hand down his pants, not caring that his mum and younger sister were sitting in the seats in front of theirs. He appreciated her enthusiasm, but if she kept going he'd not be able to resist, and he didn't want his mum to witness him ravaging her.

Once home, Anna, Kristoff and Emily raced indoors. Anna had mentioned curling up to watch Pitch Perfect and Emily had eagerly agreed. Kristoff had already mentioned he needed to take Sven for a walk so was keen to get it over and done with before it got too late. Jill had hung around, helping to carry in the remainder of the cake. Jack grabbed his presents.

Elsa waited, knowing that Jack had been given a few breakable items as gifts. She watched as he carefully set the bag of presents on the floor. As soon as the gifts were out of his hands she pounced, '_time for phase 3' _she thought. Hungrily she grabbed him, pushing him against the wall as her desire overcame her. She could sense his surprise at her actions, but he didn't deny her, and moments later his hands snaked around her back, pulling her closer. His lips fought back, kissing her with the same intensity which she was giving him. She opened her mouth, her tongue brushing over his lips, begging for entrance to his mouth which he granted.

They kissed hungrily for a few seconds, Jack enjoying the feeling of being dominated by Elsa. He could feel her tongue brush against his lips, daring him to open up and let it in. He did. No sooner had he granted access before Elsa pulled back, a frown appearing on her face.

Elsa pulled back, remembering the plan. She could see that Jack was getting confused by her rash actions. The bulge in his pants told her that he was enjoying their behaviour. She grabbed him, pulling him into the lounge room where she proceeded to push him onto the couch. Giving him her best seductive smile before hitching up her dress and climbing on his lap, kissing him passionately as her fingers worked to unbutton his shirt.

Jack moaned, he didn't know what had gotten into Elsa, but with her sitting on his lap, her dress hitched, with her slender legs placed on either side of his own legs, he was enjoying it. He ran his hands up and down her smooth thighs before moving his hands to the back of her head, pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. She smiled into the kiss, pulling her hands away from his shirt to remove the shawl from her shoulders and unzip her dress, pulling the top down to reveal a light blue strapless bra.

Suddenly a sound from the kitchen broke him from his pleasure. "Elsa, my mum, she's still downstairs," he murmured.

Elsa frowned, "Oh relax, aren't you supposed to be all about fun?" she teased, flinging her shawl out the door letting it land in the hallway and resuming her assault on his body.

"I love fun, just don't exactly want to risk my mum walking in on us, not like this," he panted.

"Live a little," Elsa smirked, as she bent down to place more kisses on Jack's mouth. She'd flung the shawl out, so any minute Jill would be bursting in and the last part of their plan would be complete. She felt Jack giving in, his hands reaching up her back as he returned the kiss.

Seconds later, Jill Frost walked into the darkened lounge, flicking the light on, a gasp escaping her mouth, "Oh my, oh gosh, I'm so sorry," she stammered.

"Mum, it's not what it looks like," Jack blurted, fumbling to help Elsa slip her dress back on.

Elsa climbed off Jack's lap as she stood up, smoothing her dress down. She walked over to Jill, giving the older woman a triumphant high five before reaching for a hug.

"My apologies Jack, did I interrupt your birthday sex?," Jill asked, struggling to hold back a giggle.

"You did say you wanted birthday sex," Elsa smiled, "You never stipulated _where _you wanted the sex to happen."

Jack looked, watching the subtle interactions between his mum and his fiancee. The knowing smiles, the high five, the hug.

"You!, you planned this," he declared, standing up to point at the laughing women, "I was set up!."

"Gotcha!" giggled Elsa, placing her hands on her hips, "We got you good."

Jack groaned, watching the two women as they shared triumphant looks.

"You don't raise a son like Jack Frost without learning a few things about pulling pranks. By the way, I want a copy of that CD, the music may come in handy if I ever decide to go back to dating" Jill said, walking over to plant a kiss on Jack's reddened face, before excusing herself to go to bed.

Later that evening Jack and Elsa laid curled up in bed, their bare bodies pressed up against each other, their clothes strewn on the floor.

"So, the CD in the car, the switching seats in cinema, the cake, and the lounge room," he began, "You and Mum planned this?," he asked, stroking Elsa's long hair.

"Guilty as charged," she admitted.

Jack laughed, "I've taught you well," he boasted.

"Learned from the best," she agreed, "Just promise me you won't try and get back at us by pulling a prank on our wedding day."

"No promises babe, but that is why you love me," he smirked, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16- Better Than Drugs

"_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights_

_Calm the ache, stop the shakes_

_You clear my mind_

_You're my escape_

_From this messed up place_

_'Cause you let me forget_

_You numb my pain"_

_~Better Than Drugs~ Skillet~_

It was a cold night. Snow was falling, covering the suburb of Arendelle like a thick blanket. Inside a modest two story house,a mother, tired from her day was struggling to convince her eldest daughter to give up her bedroom for the night.

"Mama, why do I have to sleep in Anna's room again?," pouted Elsa, her blue eyes staring up at her mum. "Anna always wakes me in the middle of the night to play."

"I'll be good tonight Elsa," giggled Anna, shuffling over on her bed to make space for Elsa.

Lillian paused, she was never quite sure how to answer this question. Taking a seat, she pulled her 8 year old onto her lap. She knew that as a mother she should have the answers, but she didn't. So she just sat there in silence, placing gentle kisses on her daughter's forehead and reassuring her of how much she loved her.

The sound of the front door shutting downstairs told her that her husband was back with the boy. Pulling the covers over her daughters, she hurriedly placed a kiss to their foreheads, before making her way downstairs.

The slight eight year old boy was a mess. Dressed in pajamas which were at least one size too small, his eyes stained with tears. Clutched in his hand was his beloved oversized toy rabbit, the same one her husband had bought him for his birthday a year ago Her heart broke at the sight of him.

"I was just going to make a hot chocolate, care to join me?," she asked, gently offering a hand to the small boy.

Nodding, he took her hand, walking with her into the warm kitchen. She grabbed 2 sachets from the container, emptying them into a mug each for her and the boy. Once the drinks had been made she led him to the lounge.

They sat in silence, just sipping their drinks. Her husband wandered in with his medical kit, checking over the boy looking for fresh bruises or sores. Fortunately tonight had been kind to the boy.

The sound of soft snores broke her from her thoughts. She looked down, noticing the boy had fallen asleep, his head resting on his beloved toy rabbit Bunnymund. Gently she picked him up, making sure to grab his toy. Tip-toeing up the stairs and into her eldest daughters now vacant room. She laid him down, gently pulling the covers over couldn't help herself from stroking his tousled hair.

Elsa Blanchard landed on the floor with a thud. Once again she'd been forced to share her sisters bed, and once again her sister had managed to kick her out of the bed. She groaned, at least her sister had stayed true to her word and hadn't woken her to play. She was about to climb back into Anna's bed when she heard the noise.

Sneaking into her room she saw him, curled up in her bed, tossing and turning in his sleep, murmuring indecipherable words. The sure sign of another bad dream. She climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around her friends waist.

"It's okay Jack, I'm here, you're safe," she whispered, pulling the blanket around them, before falling asleep.

The weight of an energetic 5 year old woke Lillian from her sleep. She chucked, noticing the hint of morning light as it broke through the curtains. Trust Anna to be up already. Mumbling her husband turned in his sleep. Sensing movement, Anna pounced, dropping herself between her father and mother, and dramatically stretching.

"Mama, Papa, get up, the skies awake, so I'm awake so we have to play," she whined, climbing on top of her mother.

Lillian sighed, there was no point delaying getting up. Anna was on the go all the time, from the moment the sun rose right until she was forced against her will to slow down and get ready for bed. Getting up she padded down the hallway.

Stopping to peer her head into Elsa's room, she smiled. Curled up together lay Elsa and Jack. She should have known it would happen. Jack was prone to nightmares, a side effect of the the situation he faced at home. Elsa seemed to always sense when he was crying, or having a nightmare and would go to him, curling up in bed with him until he fell asleep.

**8 YEARS LATER**

Elsa frowned the familiar sound of the neighbours fighting could be heard over the sound of her television. Grabbing her phone she waited.

Sure enough the sound of a new text message came through minutes later. '_They're at it again, I'm on my way' ~ J_

She hurried down the stairs, her platinum blonde hair flowing behind her. Poking her head into the lounge room, she found her parents. Letting them know of the young man about to arrive at the house. Fortunately they were more than happy for him to visit.

Flinging open the door she saw him, his eyes downcast. With him was his school bag complete with his books and a change of clothes. She grabbed his hand, pulling him into the warm house.

They stopped briefly for him to greet her parents, exchange pleasantries and the latest news before Elsa interrupted, telling them they needed to get back to their homework before going to bed.

Only once they'd reached the privacy of her bedroom did she loosen her grip on his hand. Sitting down on her bed, she reached over pulling him down to sit next to her. Choking back a tear at the sight of the new bruise marking his face.

They sat in silence for a while, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting loosely on his shoulder. Reaching into her bedside table draw she fumbled around, eventually pulling out a bag of Hershey's Kisses. Unwrapping a chocolate, she popped it into his mouth, before grabbing one for her self.

"It never fails to amaze me that you manage to always have a stash of Hershey's despite the fact Anna the chocoholic is your sister" remarked Jack with a smirk.

Elsa laughed, "That's because I told her that Hersheys Kisses is our thing, and if she dares go for them I'll freeze her ass."

Jack smiled. It was true, Hershey's Kisses were kind of 'their' thing. It was one year ago when he'd realised that his feelings for her had changed. He no longer loved her as a friend, he was _in love_ with her. After months of deliberation he'd finally decided to come clean about his feelings. He'd picked up a bag of the sweet chocolates on his way home and had taken them next door to share with Elsa. They'd sat on the couch, making their way through the treats when Jack had made his move. He'd leaned in and told her that he wanted to give her a real kiss, and he did.

The rest as you could say is history. Her parents had walked in on the duo later that afternoon. They'd stayed on the couch enjoying the change of their relationship, exploring each others lips. The response had been one of amusement. Lillian had been rapt, claiming that she'd been waiting for this moment since they day the two had met as six year olds. Walt Blanchard had pointed at Jack and told him whilst he approved, he expected to see a ring on her finger before he saw her pregnant.

He felt Elsa pull away from him and turned to notice she'd scooted under the covers and was motioning for him to join her. Jack quickly ripped his shirt off before tugging his jeans down, leaving him in only in his boxers. Climbing under the covers, he reached for her, pulling her close to him and peppering her with kisses.

Jack would forever be grateful for Elsa, and her family. When they'd moved in next door they'd changed his life. Not only had the young Jack made a new friend in Elsa, but he'd found a safe haven. Over the years whenever Jack's father drank too much and got abusive towards Jack's mum and the young Jack the Blanchards had been there. They'd always accepted him, with no judgement. When Jack's own parents had forgotten his 10th birthday, the Blanchards had stepped in, whisking him off to the zoo and then back to their house for dinner and cake. Lillian Blanchard had even taken to purchasing clothes for the youngster, something she continued to do even now despite the fact that Jack had a part time job and could buy his own clothes.

She was his safe place. Whenever he was with her the world felt more positive. She was the reason he was so stable. He knew that kids like him were at risk of falling into negative patterns, continuing the circle of substance abuse and violence. Maybe he would have, had his guardian angel not moved into his life all those years ago.

"Elsa," he murmured, stroking a strand of hair from her face.

"Yes Jack," she replied, smiling at him, her blue eyes staring into him.

"I love you my angel," he whispered, leaning in to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you Jack," she responded, smiling into the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17-Whine Up

"_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot_

_Winding up your body you don't have to stop_

_My temperature is rising, want you more than before_

_It's an animal attraction, whine your body up"_

_~Whine Up~ Kat DeLuna~ _

Furiously Elsa scribbled a note, letting Jack know that she was leaving for a workout with Anna and would be home later. She taped it to the fridge before running out to the front yard to wait for her sister.

Sure enough, the familiar sight of Anna's lime green Volkswagen Beetle came into view, moving closer and closer until it reached the driveway of the home that Elsa shared with Jack.

"Come on sis, lets go get our moves on," shrieked Anna, the excitement evident in her voice.

Giggling, Elsa slid into the car, placing her workout bag at her feet. She'd barely had time to secure her seatbelt before Anna had put the car into reverse.

"So, have you caved and told Kristoff yet?," she asked, shooting Anna an accusatory look.

"What!, no, why do you always assume I'll give in?," Anna replied, pouting a little.

Elsa laughed, "Because I know you. You're not exactly known for the ability to keep a secret," she smirked.

"Well this time I have," Anna shot back, "Besides, I'm planning on inviting him to our graduation….if he's lucky," Anna winked, a playful smile creeping over her freckled face.

Elsa smiled, unsure about whether to remind Anna that the graduation was not exactly an open for family/ friends event. She was about to mention it when Anna turned the dial on the radio up higher, singing along to the latest Katy Perry song.

Eventually reaching their destination, Anna found a park close to the small hall and pulled in. Switching the motor off before flipping the switch to open the boot. Together the two sisters walked into the building. Both pumped for their workout.

Elsa still couldn't believe she'd agreed to this. When Anna had called her two months ago, asking her if she'd be keen to enrol in private pole dancing classes she had thought it crazy. After all, she was much too modest to dance in a skimpy outfit around a pole. However, Anna had begged her, and as usual, she gave in. Signing up for the 12 week beginner lessons. Held in a nearby suburb.

Surprisingly she found that it was a lot of fun. Absolutely nothing like she'd perceived it to be. It presented a challenging workout that required a lot of strength. They'd been attending classes for 6 weeks now, and Elsa couldn't help but feel a sense of pride each time she mastered a new skill. Elsa and Anna had decided to not tell their respective partners though. Anna had been worried Kristoff would yell at her over the cost of the course. Elsa on the other hand knew that Jack would likely insist on sitting in on her lesson- his oversexed mind imagining her in a skimpy outfit, swinging around like something from a bad pornography film.

The class had been a lot of fun. Elsa had finally mastered a move that she'd had trouble with so was in high spirits. Anna had also only managed to fall off the pole 4 times during the entire class, which was something of a record for her. Afterwards ,they sat talking in Elsa's driveway, watching with amusement as Jack sat, spying through the window.

"Looks like you've been missed," Anna said, gesturing towards the window where a flash of silver-white hair could be seen.

"Aww, he's probably just hungry," Elsa smirked, "You know what he's like- he would burn toast if I didn't have the toaster set on his preferred setting.

"Oh come on, you know what Jack's like. He's more likely sitting in there trying to 'play it cool'. I bet you anything he's trying to avoid running out here, he needs his Elsie-Welsie" Anna teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"Elsie-Welsie, really Anna?!. You make us sound like one of 'those' couples," Elsa protested, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so I guess Jack's not really running out here to grab you and drag you back into the house so he can ravage you," Anna smirked, beckoning to the door.

Elsa looked towards the front door. Sure enough Jack was making his way towards the car.

"Elsaaa," Jack whined, throwing open the door and reaching in for a kiss. "Come inside, you've been out here for ages."

"Jack, it's only been 5 minutes," Elsa groaned, swatting at his hand as he reached to tug her out the car.

"But, but I haven't seen you since I left for work this morning," he pouted, batting his eyelashes.

"Aww did Jackie-whacky miss his Elsie-Welsie?," sang Anna.

"Anna!," scolded Elsa, covering her reddening face with her hands.

"Shut up Anna," ordered Jack, poking his tongue out at the teasing girl.

"Oh go burn some toast Jacky," quipped Anna, winking at Elsa.

"Enough guys," Elsa said, stepping out of the car. "Anna, we'll see you this weekend at Mum and Dad's anniversary lunch."

Jack pumped his fists, "I win," he smirked, wrapping his arms around Elsa's waist.

Elsa punched him in the arm, "Don't get cocky," she smirked.

Flustered, Jack emptied the contents of Elsa's purse onto the bed. He was trying to find the business card of the Dj for their upcoming wedding which he'd given to her for safe keeping. Elsa had told him to just look for it in her purse, she was far too busy getting ready for her parents anniversary lunch. Regretfully Jack had obeyed her, forgetting about her habit to hold onto everything from old receipts, to business cards, store loyalty cards and even foreign money from previous overseas trips in her purse.

One card however stood out amongst the rest. A small pink and black card with the silhouette of a woman spinning around on a pole. The words, "Madame Josephine's Pole Studio'. He flipped the card over, wondering why Elsa could possibly have a pole dancing card in her purse. On the back he saw her neat handwriting with the words '_Wednesday's 5pm, Anna pick up' _written. Frowning he put it back, deciding to ask Elsa about it later.

A few hours later, Jack sat in his backyard, enjoying a beer with Kristoff when he remembered the mysterious card. He'd asked Elsa earlier but she had just brushed him off.

"Kris, can I ask you something?," he asked, turning to look at the burly blonde.

"I guess so, what's on your mind Frosty? getting doubts about the big day?" he teased, cocking his head.

"What?!, no," hissed Jack. "How could you even ask something like that?".

Holding up his hands, Kristoff laughed. "Relax Frosty, we all know you'd never be able to live without Elsa. Besides, you need her to help tie your shoelaces," he teased

Jack huffed, "Forget I said anything," he muttered.

"Sorry mate, only teasing," apologised Kristoff, reaching out to pat Jack on the back. "What is it you wanted to know?."

"Okay, so earlier today I was looking for a card in Elsa's purse, and I came across this card for pole dancing. On the back Elsa had written something about Wednesday's 5pm and pick up Anna. I just wanted to know if you have any idea what it means? I asked Elsa but she blew me off." Jack explained.

Kristoff took a swig from his beer, "No idea mate, all I know is that Anna leaves to pick Elsa up for their workout at around 4:10pm on Wednesday's and doesn't get home until just before 7." he replied.

The men sat in silence for a few moments. Contemplating the meaning of the card. Jack's mind was racing. A hundred different scenarios littered his mind.

Breaking the silence, he spoke, "Kris, we have to find out what they are up to," he declared. "We have to follow them."

Kristoff shot him a look of horror. "Oh no Frosty, we are not following them, if they catch us snooping then we will never hear the end of it," he warned.

"We HAVE to know what they are doing, they are our girls. What if they are holding down a secret job as strippers? I can't have strange men ogling my Elsie!," Jack protested.

Kristoff snorted, "Elsa- stripping?, you're talking about the same Elsa who insists on wearing a t-shirt over her bikini in the privacy of their parents pool. I can't see her parading around in skimpy outfits for strange men."

"I'll have you know Elsa's body is fucking hot. No guy in their right mind wouldn't want to look at her," Jack shot back, glaring at Kristoff.

"Relax Romeo, I didn't say your girl wasn't attractive, I just said she's too modest to do anything like wear skimpy outfits in front of strangers," Kristoff reasoned.

Jack smirked, "That's because she only wears those outfits for me."

Kristoff groaned. "Alright, alright, keep it to yourself. If it will make you feel better then I'll go with you. Pick me up at quarter to 5 on Wednesday."

Jack pumped his fist triumphantly.

"But-" Kristoff continued, "IF we get caught, then I expect you to take full blame. I am not having a repeat of the time you challenged the girls to beer pong and we lost. Anna still teases me about that."

Jack smirked. "Oh but Kris, she was right, pink really is your colo-, hey, it is NOT nice to punch people."

Jack sat punching in an address into his cars GPS whilst he waited for Kristoff to exit from the townhouse he shared with Anna. He'd written down the address of the mysterious business card the other day whilst Elsa was in the shower.

In the past few days she had failed to mention anything about the card. Jack hadn't questioned her further. Too excited by the idea of an adventure.

Reaching their destination he spied Anna's car in the car park of a small hall. He couldn't see anything on the outside that suggested it may be home to a strip club he noted. Approaching the hall, he could hear the sound of music emanating from within.

Gingerly he opened the door. Inside he found nothing of interest, bar for a few pictures of women dangling from poles in figure hugging workout clothes. Behind him he could see Kristoff smirk.

The sound of a familiar voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Jack noticed Kristoff's eyes widen at the sound of Anna's voice ringing out. Following the sound of Anna's voice to a door further down the hall. Jack motioned for Kristoff to follow, raising his finger to his mouth in silence.

He pressed his body against the keyhole, straining to see through the tiny gap but with no luck. Beside him he could hear Kristoff snort. Flinging out his arm, he attempted to whack the brawny man, only to miss and smack the wall. 'Shit', he muttered.

The sudden opening of the door startled Jack, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

"What the hell do you two perverts think you are doing?," demanded a slender brunette, glaring at Jack as he struggled to get up from the floor.

"I, uh," Jack stammered, his eyes resting on Elsa as she stood to the side, her arms crossed.

"I'd like to know as well Jack," Elsa said, reaching to grab for him.

Jack hung his head, "We thought you may have been stripping or something. We followed you be wanted to check that you girls were safe," he mumbled.

"Excuse me, but are you saying you know these men?," the strange woman interrupted, turning to face Elsa.

Beside him Jack felt Elsa grip his hand tighter. "This one is my fiance, the other is Anna's husband" she admitted giving the woman an apologetic smile, " And for some stupid reason he seemed to get it into his thick head that I had taken up stripping,".

"Thick head, Elsa that's not fair!" he argued.

Glaring, Elsa turned to face him. Jack gulped, mentally preparing himself for the scolding he was about to get.

"Jackson Frost, for your information, Anna and I have been coming here to learn pole dancing for exercise. It's a good workout, and we've both been enjoying it. So yes, I will call you a thick-head," she snorted, failing to hold back her laughter.

Behind her Jack could see Anna laughing, stopping only to mumble 'Stripping,". Jack glared at her. Looking around the room he finally took in the 5 poles, each with a safety mat underneath them, and the ceiling to floor mirrors on the wall.

The woman sighed. "In that case, I'll let you two ladies deal with your partners, although in fairness to the other 2 participants, I request that they wait in the hallway for the remainder of the class," she stated, still shooting the two men a look.

Elsa turned to face Jack, a smug look slowly creeping over her pale face. "No," she declared, "They can stay in here."

Turning to face the woman she continued, "I think seeing as my dear fiance and brother in law were so keen to watch our lesson, it's only fair that they have a little lesson of their own. After all, I'd hate for them to get to see us women twirling on the poles without showing us any of their own moves."

"I agree, " Anna chimed in, nodding excitedly, "I could do with a show."

"Wait, what?!," Kristoff yelled.

"Elsa, no," protested Jack, reaching for her hand. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'll do anything."

Elsa smirked, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You've got that right, you will do anything….Baby."

Jack groaned, as he attempted to twirl himself around the pole. He had to admit, all the times he'd seen pole dancing featured on TV made it look him he spied Kristoff, his face red as he failed to copy the moves the instructor had shown them. The women sat on the ground, doubled over in laughter. For the last 20 minutes they had twirled, and attempted to lift themselves up the pole. Jack had lost count of how many times he'd fallen on his ass, grateful for the padding underneath.

"I'm going to kill you Frost," grunted Kristoff. "Mark my words, you'll be lucky if you make it to your wedding day alive." 


	18. Chapter 18-Better Than Me

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_~Hinder- Better Than Me~_

The tears fell freely, staining his cheeks as they made their descent from his eyes. Beside him lay an empty box of tissues, the used contents littering the floor surrounding his bed.

Jack lay for what seemed hours in the darkened room. His phone rang but he couldn't be bothered to answer it, just letting it ring out. The caller would get the message eventually. His housemate Jamie had tried to speak to him earlier, to bring him out of his funk but to no avail. Eventually they'd just given up and left him to wallow in his own self pity. There was nothing that could be done for him.

Arguments was nothing new for Jack and Elsa. It seemed they had some sort of fight on a daily basis. Their arguments ranged from the silly to the serious. Heck, they'd once had an argument over whether you put the milk in before pouring hot water onto the coffee or after you've poured the hot water.

Most arguments it seemed were solved with Jack growing frustrated and pulling Elsa in to him. Silencing her with his lips, then continuing to kiss her as she struggled. Eventually she'd give in to the kiss and would return it. Her arms would snake around his neck, stopping long enough to swat him across the back of his head, cursing him for knowing her weakness.

Their friends were used to their silly squabbles. Many a time they'd been called in to solve the fight of the day. They knew when to intervene and when to step back and let the couple sort it out themselves.

Most arguments were over in minutes, if not hours. The longest they'd gone without speaking was 12 hours. That was when Jack had gone along with their friend Flynn's stupid idea to steal the mascot from the rival universities hockey team. Elsa had not been very happy when the call came from the police station at 2am the morning before a major exam, begging her to bail him out.

This fight was different though. Jack knew that he'd screwed up royally, and he wasn't exactly sure they could fix it. She'd not stayed with him at his home that afternoon, instead preferring to stay in her family home.

It had all started when Jack had gone to pick Elsa up from her job at a Diner. She'd had the early morning shift and had been feeling run down with the stress of work and her studies. The Diner had experienced a high turnover of staff in the 3 short months that Elsa had worked there and in recent weeks the demand on Elsa had been even greater, she'd been working longer hours which resulted in her getting less sleep in order to juggle her studies as well as work.

Jack had walked into the diner to witness Elsa being harangued by her boss Hans. The tall man had Elsa backed up against the wall, a hand resting on the wall as he spoke. Elsa in the mean time had shrunken back against the wall, tears filling her eyes.

"When I interviewed you, you swore to me that your studies and personal life wouldn't interfere, and now you are telling me you can't work a shift because of your studies," the older man ranted.

"I..I wasn't rostered on for a double shift, I have a major assignment due and this afternoon is one of the only times I have to finish it," Elsa stammered, her arms wrapping around her tiny frame.

The protective instinct inside Jack had snapped seeing Elsa looking so fearful and powerless.

"What in the hell is going on?," Jack shouted, racing around the counter to place himself between his girlfriend and her boss.

"J-Jack, it's okay," Elsa squeaked, placing a trembling hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Elsa, what is the meaning of this? I suggest you tell this thug to leave before I throw him out," Hans snarled, glaring at Jack.

"I demand you step back from my girlfriend, can't you see you're scaring her?," Jack shouted, his hand reaching back to grasp Elsa's.

"Jack, please, let me handle this," Elsa cried, stepping out from behind him, her hand still intertwined with his.

Stepping forward, Hans reached towards Jack, his arm lashing out, knocking an empty pot off the nearby bench. His eyes shot at Elsa before settling back down on Jack. "May I suggest you learn to listen to your girlfriend," he spat.

Turning to Elsa with a scowl on his face, "As for you, well thanks to your little boyfriend here, you won't have to worry about juggling work and study again. You're fired," he sneered. "Take your stuff and get out of here."

The drive home had been silent. Jack was fuming from the sight he'd just witnessed. Elsa had sat quietly, staring out the window for a while before speaking.

"Jack, how could you?, I needed that job, you know I need the money," she croaked, her eyes still focused on the sights outside the window.

"What?!," Jack gasped, shooting her a glance. "I walk in to find that asshole has you backed against the wall, you were fucking trembling, and you ask me why I dare protect you!."

"He only wanted me to work an extra shift, I was being selfish," Elsa began.

Jack could hardly believe what he was hearing, "Are you fucking kidding me?, in the months you've worked there you have hardly slept, you've been run off your feet, up all hours to finish assignments. You've lost weight. You need to rest. If anyone was selfish it was that asshole," he said, fuming as he pulled into the driveway of his home.

"It would have gotten better, it's only a few more weeks until holidays and I'd have finished uni for the year," Elsa remarked.

"And in those weeks you have your exams Elsa, are you honestly going to sit here and tell me some job behind the counter of a diner is worth more than your studies?," Jack shouted, slamming the car door behind him.

Elsa spun on her heels, the anger evident on her face. "Maybe not, but it's not your place to come in, play the hero and get me fired. I could have handled it, I've handled it before. Damnit Jack I needed the money," she yelled.

"What do you mean you've handled it?, how many times has he bullied you Elsa?," Jack questioned, following her into the house.

"Forget it Jack, it doesn't matter, I've been fired remember, " Elsa hissed, packing her belongings into her overnight bag.

Jack stood, dumbfounded as he watched Elsa throw her clothes into her bag. Following her down the stairs and to her car which she'd parked on the lawn.

"Els, just come back to bed, we'll have a rest and can talk about it later," he begged, reaching for her hand.

She shrugged him off, "Leave it alone Jack, I can't deal with you, I can't deal with this at the moment, just give me space," she whispered, starting up her car.

He'd watched her drive off. The anger had overcome him as he kicked at the pot plant positioned next to the front door. He didn't care. He couldn't believe she'd rather continue to work under a bully, surviving on little rest. So much for being a caring boyfriend. He'd tried to protect his girlfriend, only for it to backfire.

Storming back into the house, he'd left his housemate with the order that he was not to be disturbed. Just leave him to wallow in pity.

Glancing at his clock, he noticed that it was 7pm. He must have fallen asleep at some point. His stomach growled but he ignored it.

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted his thoughts. "Jamie, I told you leave me alone," he murmured.

No answer. The bed sunk down, the familiar scent of vanilla filled his senses as soft arms wrapped around his torso from behind. He shifted his position.

"I thought you weren't coming back," he whispered, his eyes staring into Elsa's tear stained blue eyes.

Jack felt her shift between his arms, snuggling closer, resting her small head into the crook of his neck."You know I can't function without you," she whispered.

He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You mean you can't function without having someone to correct you when you're wrong," he joked.

"Ouch," he shrieked, rubbing his arm where Elsa had whacked him.

Looking at Elsa, a shy smile creeping on her face, "Shut up and kiss me you idiot," she demanded.

Jack grinned, leaning over her as he supported himself on his elbows, "You're the boss," he murmured, "And that is one order I'm always happy to obey."


	19. Chapter 19- Wild, Wild Love

"_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_For better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of ours"_

_~Wild,Wild,Love~Pitbull~ _

Elsa frowned, leaning in closer she couldn't help but notice the new wrinkles that started to dot her face. A small sign that she was in fact getting older. She would normally refuse to believe it, but having a 3 children, two of whom were teenagerss did help to keep her reality in check. Still, she couldn't complain, she had Jack who loved her and had never stopped showering her with love since the day they first met.

Getting up from the beauty vanity she applied one last spritz of perfume before reaching for Jack's hand. They had agreed to meet Anna, Kristoff and their kids in the dining room aboard the ship.

It had been a stressful year. Over the course of the year they'd had to deal with all the normal stresses of life. Jack had been retrenched earlier in the year and had spent 2 months without work before eventually finding a job with the Guardian company. There had also been the stress that came with finding out their 15 year old son Ryan had been flunking his classes, whilst 13 year old Amy had discovered boys, and 7 year old Jacob was being bullied.

It had been Anna's idea to go on a family vacation. They'd managed to score a good deal on the Disney cruise that toured the caribbean and had encouraged Elsa and Jack to join them. For the last 2 weeks they had been touring the caribbean. Just Elsa, Jack, their 3 kids along with Anna, Kristoff and their 16 year old twins Evan and Annalise, and 14 year old Chelsea. The trip had been relaxing, however, the strain of having teenaged children did make for an interesting experience. Whereas once upon a time the children had all doted on their parents, it now seemed like they were always an embarrassment. The only exception was little Jacob who still loved to spend time with his parents, Aunt and Uncle.

"Geez Elsie, ever notice how they are glued to our hips when they want money, but all other times they don't want to know us?," Jack mused, pointing towards a spot in the distance where Ryan and Amy had run off.

"I'm here Daddy," smiled Jacob, swinging himself so he was between both his parents, his small hands gripping tightly to their own.

Jack smiled, "You my son, are not ever allowed to grow up," he smiled, ruffling the boys brown hair.

Entering the large dining room, they quickly spotted Anna and Kristoff, seated at a large round table. Taking a seat, the teens gathering to sit together, as far as possible from their respective parents. Elsa frowned.

"Kids, we're here for family time which means no phones. Hand them over," she ordered, her hand reaching out.

"But Mum!, Aunt Elsa" chorused the teens, a look of horror on their faces.

"Now!," she declared, eyeing Anna, silently willing her for her support if needed.

Reluctantly the teens handed their phones over. Then proceeded to pout.

Jack smirked, "You know you are now officially the worlds worst Mum right?," he whispered.

Dinner came and went. A lovely meal, although the whinging from the technology deprived teenagers did slightly dampen the atmosphere. Jacob had spent most of the night on Jack's lap, colouring the colour-book which the restaurant staff had given to him. Stopping only to eat his meal and to show his parents his progress. The teens had sat as a group, complaining about their parents and how hard done-by they were. All the while the adults sat laughing, sharing stories on how they'd managed to humiliate their poor teens. It seems poor Kristoff had it the worst according to him he couldn't even breathe without humiliating 16 year old Annalise.

"She said I breathed like a damn mountain man!" he complained, "I mean really?!."

"I'll trade you for being the old man due to my hair!, I mean it's not my fault it's the colour it is," remarked Jack, pointing at his silver-grey hair.

"Jack, you die your hair, we all know it by now, stop trying to pull it off as natural," smirked Anna, wagging her finger at her brother in law.

Elsa sat, deep in thought, an idea forming in her mind. She leaned over, whispering her idea to Jack who nodded, a wide smile appearing on his face. Then leaned across to whisper the idea to Anna who in turn told Kristoff. She smirked, looking at the teenagers. If they wanted embarrassing parents, then they'd get embarrassing parents.

Standing up, the parents beckoned for their children to follow them. They had decided that seeing as it was their last night on the cruise they would end it with a visit to the family friendly music hall which offered drinks, dancing, karaoke as well as mingling with an assortment of Disney characters. The teens had reluctantly agreed to tag along. Although the sight of a handsome young worker had helped further entice the teenaged girls. Kristoff, Anna, Jack and Elsa sat, watching as their children danced on the floor. Momentarily forgetting their parents presence.

They watched in mock horror as families climbed onto the stage, singing loudly and off key to various songs. Until finally, an hour after they'd arrived. They watched as the music slowed. Ryan had dragged a pretty young girl to dance, his arms draped around her waist, whilst Annalise and Amy had sat making googly eyes at the young waiter. Eventually the music stopped, and the announcer spoke, calling the next couple to the stage.

Elsa smiled, watching the faces of her teen children and nephew/ nieces as her, Jack, Anna and Kristoff took to the stage. Kristoff who was normally reserved had downed several glasses of 'liquid courage', but the promise of pranking his children was too good for him to ignore.

The music started, Elsa and Jack took to the microphone, singing loud and off-key. To their left Anna and Kristoff were doing the same. Elsa smiled as Jack wrapped his arms around her. She shimmied up and down, grinding her body into his. Jack let his hands wander, before eventually settling on her hips, smirking as their children watched on in horror. All except for young Jacob who had insisted on coming onto the stage with them and had taken to climbing on his Uncle's back.

As the song came to a close, Elsa leaned in, sharing a passionate kiss with Jack on the stage. She could feel him spin her around, her back to the crowd as he moved his hand down to squeeze her bottom. She followed suit, sliding her own hand from around his neck and squeezing his firm bottom.

The music stopped. The horrified faces of their teen children staring back at them. Elsa took the microphone.

"Um, hi," she began addressing the crowd. "I apologise for our rather bad singing, but this was a special performance for our teen children who despite the fact we give them everything they could wish for, and dig into our hard earned money to bring them on this vacation, they still manage to act like we are nothing but a source of embarrassment."

Kristoff grabbed the mic, "The same goes for mine and my wifes children. Today I even got told I breathe funny!," he stated.

Jack smirked, grabbing the mic, "All I want to say is Ryan, Amy, if you want embarrassing..then bring it on."

The crowd cheered as they made their way off the stage. Many parents stopping Jack and Elsa to congratulate them, sharing stories of their own children who had deemed them far too humiliating to know.

Making their way to their children, they pulled the embarrassed teens into a hug.

"Gotcha."

**A/N- Thank you all for your continued support, reviews, suggestions. I rather enjoy doing these song prompt one shots. They tend to be lighter, easier to write out then my longer chaptered story. **

**The idea for this one shot came from me listening to Pitbull's 'Wild,Wild Love' on the radio, and thinking how I could just imagine Jack and Elsa dancing to this simply to annoy their teen children. I have the idea that Jack would be the sort of Dad who fancies himself as a 'cool Dad' (no pun intended) and would like to stay up with the trends.**

True story. I was on holiday in Bangkok, Thailand one time, went for dinner cruise along the river and a family decided to participate in karaoke..and they were awful. Truly awful, they sung off key and held the mic for at least 4 songs before deciding to give it a rest. Ah well, at least they had fun

As always, stay cool and ship Jelsa  
Naomi 


	20. Chapter 20- Single Ladies

"Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it"

~Beyonce~ Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)~

The sunlight entered the room, bathing it in a soft glow. Elsa slowly opened her eyes hissing at the offending light before burrowing further under the covers. The sound of a lawn mower from outside cut through the peace. She grabbed a pillow, placing it over her head in protest.

She'd woken with a raging headache, slight nausea and a dry mouth. The tell-tale signs of a hangover. Slowly she extended her left arm, fumbling around until she felt the cool sensation of her phone. Checking the phone she groaned, it was already 1pm.

"I see someone finally decided to join the land of the living," drawled a soft masculine voice.

Elsa shifted her head, her eyes resting on her fiance Jack as he stood to the side of her bed, a glass of water in his hand. Bending down he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I, uh," Elsa croaked. "How much did I have to drink last night?," she asked, propping herself up to a seated position.

Jack smiled, handing her the water. "That I can't tell you, but I do know that you were pretty wasted when you stumbled in at 3am. You were even more wasted than I was," he smirked.

Elsa let out a long groan, burying her head in the soft fabric of Jack's t-shirt. "Shut up," she murmured.

He let out a low chuckle, stroking some hair back from her face. "Relax, you weren't _that _bad, besides it was your bachelorette night, it's expected," he pointed out.

"Elsa, you're awake?," the familiar voice of Anna sang, poking her head round the door.

"Barely, she's pretty hung- ouch," cried Jack, the grin falling from his face as he went to rub his arm where Elsa had whacked him. "Come on, get up, I'll whip up my famous Jack Frost hangover cure."

"Bring it to me," whined Elsa, settling the blankets around her.

Jack grinned, raising his eyebrow before leaning in. "No," he smirked, as he whipped the blankets off of her. "If you want it then you're gonna have to come and get it."

"Remind me again why I'm marrying you?," Elsa groaned, shuffling over to the chest of drawers.

"Because the sex is insane and I'm damn irresistible," Jack quipped, his mouth forming into his trademark lop-sided grin.

"Jack!," shrieked Elsa, burying her head into her hands.

"I did not need to know that," muttered Anna, shaking her head.

"Alright, I'm out of here, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready," Jack said, turning to leave the girls before he could get in more trouble.

Moments later Elsa padded downstairs. She'd managed to throw on an old pair of tracksuit pants and one of Jack's t-shirts. On Jack's orders she settled herself on the couch. Waiting patiently as he brought in another glass of water along with a cup of coffee. Anna took a seat on the other side of the couch, shuffling on the spot as she looked at Elsa, her eyes twinkling.

"What?," Elsa asked, shooting a curious glance at her restless sister.

"Oh nothing, just curious how much of last night you remember is all," Anna replied, toying with the end of her hair.

Elsa groaned, "I remember we went out, and there was dancing involved," she admitted. "Asides from that, you'll have to fill me in."

"Looks like I'm just in time for the story," Jack joked, handing a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes to Elsa whilst sitting down behind Elsa, softly draping his arm around her waist.

Taking a deep breath, Anna began. "Well, it all started as you know when Punzie and Lana came to pick us up."

_Chief party-thrower. That was the job of the maid of honour, not only to stand alongside the bride in a pretty dress on the wedding day. The maid of honour was also responsible for ensuring the bachelorette night went off without a hitch. It had come as no surprise that Anna would be her older sister's maid of honour, although it did bring a sense of responsibility. Knowing her sister, she wasn't keen on big 'do's', so Anna had gone to the trouble of hiring a private room in an upmarket hotel that her boyfriend Kristoff worked security for. _

_She'd already stopped by the bar earlier in the morning to deliver a few decorative items. Belinda, the hotel manager had managed to save a few 'Bride to be' knick knacks from previous celebrations and had lent them to Anna. Together they'd pottered around the room, tying balloons, streamers and placing tacky penis shaped decorations around the room. _

_Now the sisters stood waiting patiently at Elsa and Jack's townhouse for the limo Anna had organised to arrive. Anna had spent the afternoon with Elsa, getting primped and preened ready for the night. Both sisters had opted to wear a dress for the night. Elsa in a simple vintage black pencil dress with lace trim. Anna had gone for a soft pink baby doll dress with black tights. _

"What happened to my dress, did I take it off or did I have help?" Elsa interrupted furrowing her brow. "It was a nice dress, I hope I've not ruined it."

"I'm getting there, just hush," Anna tutted, drawing a finger to her mouth.

"_Anna," Elsa gasped, catching sight of the black limo as it pulled into the driveway. The smartly dressed chauffeur climbed out to take her hand, escorting her into the luxurious car. _

_Inside the car sat the sisters cousin Punzie, along with Lana, Elsa's good friend from university. A glass of red wine balanced in their hands. The girls sipping on wine and chatting as the limo made its way to the bar._

_Carefully the four young women made their way into the bar. Anna leading the way to the private room. Inside the room a small gathering of friends stood, all dressed nicely. Elsa had smiled, realising that out of the list of 10 people she'd suggested for the party, all had come. _

_Elsa had not long set foot in the room before she found herself being adorned with 'Bride to be' sashes, a flimsy pink tiara and to her dismay, a bracelet adorned with plastic penises._

_The drinks started flowing. Anna and Kristoff had put down a drinks tab for Elsa as an extra present for her. A Dj had been set up in the corner and was playing a wide variety of tunes. As the night wore on, a series of fun party games were played. _

"Did you have a stripper?," Jack cut in, narrowing his eyes.

"Jaaaack," whined Anna, shaking her head. "Just wait a minute, I'm getting there."

_As the night wore on, Elsa could feel her inhibitions slipping. She wasn't normally one to drink so much, but tonight was special. After all, her last week as an unwed woman. Her last week as a Blanchard. That and the fact that she didn't have to pay for drinks helped._

_At around 10pm the lights dimmed, and the wait staff came in asking the women to find a seat in a circle. Anna led Elsa to a chair situated in the middle of the circle, telling her to take a seat. _

_The sound of slow music filled the room. Elsa felt a blush come on her face as a buff man dressed in a fireman outfit entered. Making a beeline for Elsa, he slowly removed his helmet before asking the shrieking women if it was getting hot._

"Wait, are you seriously telling me that you organised a stripper who came in dressed as a fireman and asked if it was getting 'hot in here'?," Elsa chuckled, her brow creasing.

"He better not have been good looking, was he good looking?, how much did you see?," Jack pouted, a sour expression dotting his fair skinned face.

"I don't know!, I didn't organise him, Anna did." Elsa argued.

Anna sighed, "Seriously guys, if you could stop interrupting me. Yes, we organised a stripper, it was Punzie's idea. No he wasn't good looking, well not in Elsa's opinion. Besides, he didn't even get to finish taking his shirt off before Elsa shut him down. Trust me, we've got it all on camera."

Anna reached for her Macbook which she'd left open on the coffee table. Pulling up the iPhoto program, she found the video and hit play. Positioning it so that Jack and Elsa could watch.

_Hitting play on a small portable stereo, Tom Jones' 'Sex Bomb'_ _started filling the room. The young man began moving his hips slowly. His eyes focused on Elsa who was trying to avoid looking at him. She stifled a laugh as he let out a series of cheesy remarks about the 'heat' in the room. Each sentence coinciding with him undoing another button on his shirt. He'd just reached the last of the buttons, opening his shirt to reveal a heavily tanned six pack. _

_Slowly he made his way closer to Elsa until he was standing over her lap, about to remove his shirt…_

"_Hey, I'll have you know I am engaged to be married," slurred Elsa, holding up her left hand to dangle her engagement ring in the amused mans face. "If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it," she sang before giving him a push and making her way to the bar. _

The sounds of Jack's laughter filled the room. Slapping his thighs, he reached for Elsa. "Oh Elsie, Beyonce really?," he asked, a wide grin on his face.

Elsa blushed, "What, I'm a soon to be married woman. Besides, did you see how fake his tan was? it was like he rolled in Cheeto's before he left for work."

"At least that explains why you kept singing Beyonce when you got home," Jack muttered. "So tell me what happened next?."

"Oh it was hilarious. As Elsa came back from the bar bringing a member of security with her, and she basically has this poor stripper kicked out. She was furious, kept going on about how he was hitting on a taken woman. Poor Punzie had to run after the guy to slip him an extra $100 because she felt bad." Anna finished.

Jack laughed, wrapping his arms around his blushing fiance. "Oh Elsie," he cooed, "I loved it so I did put a ring on it."


	21. Chapter 21-Heart Attack

"_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand"_

_Heart Attack~ Demi Lovato_

There is a saying amongst hockey fans. '_I went to a boxing match and a hockey game broke out'. _For it can not be denied that the game of Ice Hockey can be brutal. Padding can only do so much. It is not a game for the weak of heart. One single match can be both terrifying and thrilling for spectators.

There are those who joke that Canadians are born on the ice. That their nationality alone makes them automatically predisposed to greatness when it comes to winter sports. If we were to go by these national stereotypes, then yes, Elsa Blanchard most definitely is as Canadian as the CN Tower in downtown Toronto.

Elsa Blanchard. The sole female player on the Canadian men's hockey team. She had been recruited 2 years ago to replace an injured player. Initially the coaches had denied her request to try out. Claiming that despite her brilliant track record on the national women's hockey team, it was too 'risky' for the youngster to join the male team.

Elsa was smart though. As a law student she had known her rights, and made it her job to find and debate all legal loopholes until the coaches and managers had no choice but to allow her the opportunity to try out. When her tryout had proven successful she'd been added to the team.

The men on the team had been fantastic. They treated Elsa as an equal, refrained from making inappropriate comments and showered her with respect. In joining the team, Elsa had made a new family. Any sexist comments from opposing players were quickly shut down .The media response had been fantastic. The team was praised as being 'modern', and the increase in young girls enrolling to play hockey had doubled.

It came as no surprise that the Canadian hockey team made it into the grand final of the 2010 winter olympics. Canada always seemed to perform well in winter olympics, and the Vancouver games were no exception. The excitement in the air was thick. Even more so when it was revealed that the two countries playing for hockey gold would be Canada and USA. The neighbouring countries well known for providing an exciting match in whatever sport they face off in.

Elsa skated onto the rink. Her and a few of the guys from her team had organised to meet on one of the practise rinks on their day off to go over a few moves. They were especially focused on increasing their efficiency in scoring goals prior to facing team USA in the grand Americans had recently included a new player from Pennsylvania, known for his skills as a goalie. Although slight in frame, his hand-eye coordination was brilliant. Nothing, and no one was known to get past Jackson Frost.

"Okay, so we're going to have Kris here, guarding the goals. Sydney and Crosby are going to act as our opponents. Elsa, you and I are going to be trying to get the puck past Kris into goal," stated Wayne, huddling the 5 teammates into a group.

The players nodded in understanding.

"I've watched Frost, he has rapid fast defences and is capable of contorting his body in an amazing way in order to stop a puck. The best way that I can think of to get past him is teamwork. I'm talking rapid fire exchanging of the puck between us as teammates, and then distract him long enough to pass the puck and slide it into the goal," continued Wayne, who at 34 was the team's oldest player. "So, lets give that a try."

The players broke off. Elsa starting with the puck as she dodged and weaved, guiding the small object past Crosby. She noticed Sydney ease up from Wayne so took the chance to fire off the puck. Kristoff stood in the goal position, his eyes fixed on the puck. The defense from Sydney and Crosby was tight. They were doing their best to throw Wayne and Elsa off their game.

The practise went on for 45 minutes, until the presence of the Swedish team forced them off the ice. They sat on the sidelines, their backs turned as they removed their padding. Exchanging friendly banter as they walked down the hallway. Stopping only to part ways when they reached the girls locker room.

Elsa sighed, dropping her padding, hockey stick and skates to thumb in the code for the locker she'd hired. Dragging her sports bag out, she quickly packed away her gear. She reached into her bag, finding her deodorant, and applying a light spritz. Just enough to cover the smell of perspiration as she made her way back to her room. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy and sweaty. Letting it out she shook it, before tying it into a loose ponytail.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she walked out. Her thoughts quickly fell to the upcoming grand final game. Blissfully unaware to the stranger who was trying to grab her attention.

"Hey," Elsa jumped at the touch. Turning around she found herself face to face with Jackson Frost.

Noticing her startled look he backed away, holding his hands up. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You're Elsa, aren't you?," he asked.

Elsa nodded, taking a while to register the American goalie outside of the usual hockey garb which she'd seen him in. Today he was decked out in a pair of grey trackpants with a simple red USA hoodie. His silver-grey hair appeared naturally tousled.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?," she asked, her eyes flicking up and down.

Jack laughed, "You're kinda famous. Only female player on a mens hockey team and all," he pointed out. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

Elsa smiled, absent-mindedly running a finger through her hair. She couldn't help but notice that Jack had the most dazzling blue eyes, and perfect teeth. She mentally slapped herself, he was just another guy and she was _not_ the kind of girl who went weak at the knees over handsome, no, gorgeous men.

"Are you okay?," he asked softly.

Elsa gasped, realising she must have looked like an idiot. "Oh um, yeah, sorry, got distracted, the game and all," she sputtered. "I..I have to go, back to my dorm, to change and meet my sister."

Jack looked at her. "Okay then, well I'm heading in that direction. I'll walk with you," he stated.

Elsa nodded. Unsure of what to say. They walked in quiet silence. Jack occasionally asking questions about what drew her to the sport. Elsa found herself relaxing in his presence. Although she couldn't shake the slight giddy feeling. A feeling which she wasn't used to feeling, certainly not around men. She couldn't help but notice the looks they, well Jack, received. Women sat up straighter, looking at him with interest,men seemed to look at him in awe. Jack seemingly remained oblivious to the stares. His attention never wavered from Elsa.

"Well, here you are, I believe this is where I bid you farewell, enemy territory and all," he joked, beckoning at the sign which labelled the entrance to the Canadian team dorm rooms.

Elsa felt the smile drop. For some unexplainable reason she found herself wishing they had a longer walk. "I guess so," she replied, winking at him.

Turning to go, she felt her hand being grabbed, spinning her around to once again face Jack.

"I, uh," he stammered, looking down at the ground. "I was wondering, if you'd like to go out for a meal with me?," he asked. "I mean, we can wait until after the game you know, in case you're worried I may be trying to pry information from you."

Elsa chuckled, feeling a soft blush creep on her face. "I'd like that," she whispered. "After the game."

Releasing her hand, Jack pumped his fist. Then caught sight of what he was doing and stopping. Elsa couldn't help but notice a rosy tint appearing in his cheeks, as he struggled to contain the lopsided grin that had crept onto his face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a phone

"Cool, well, here is my phone, just type your number down, and I'll prank you with my number," he said, handing the phone to her.

Elsa punched in her name and number, handing it back and waited whilst Jack pranked her. Immediately saving the number into her contacts.

"There, now I know you didn't give me a fake number," he smirked, turning to leave. "I'll see you on the ice. May the best team win."

Elsa smiled, before rushing towards her dorm. Grateful that she'd been given a private room and didn't have to risk waiting to use the bathroom. Standing under the shower, she couldn't help but smile. Humming along to the sound of the pop song playing on her iPhone speakers. She'd promised Anna that they'd go for lunch in downtown Vancouver. A girls lunch out. Anna had been busy cheering Elsa and her boyfriend Kristoff on during the games, but decided that some time was needed away from the athletes village.

A few minutes later and Elsa was rushing down the hall again. This time dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a blue turtleneck and a black coat. Spotting Anna, she waved.

"So, is my boyfriend still in one piece?," Anna joked, running to hug Elsa.

Elsa grinned, "He was when we parted ways this morning, but the answer may change after the match on Saturday night."

The sisters enjoyed a relaxed lunch at a small cafe not far from the Gastown district. All talk of olympics and training were ignored. Elsa had initially planned to not tell Anna about Jack, but as usual, once faced with her sister she found it hard to deny her. As expected Anna had squealed with delight. Having spent many a time trying to convince Elsa of her need for 'true love', and to consider dating.

"Elsa, you have to tell me how the date goes. I'm so coming over and doing your hair. You can't just wear jeans and a ponytail for this, El. This isn't like when you go to the pub with your teammates." she gushed, her face lighting up with plans.

Elsa groaned. "Relax Anna, it's just a dinner."

"A dinner with the goalie from the American team. Elsa, could you imagine?, you'd be like the Romeo and Juliet of the hockey world. Bound by love, separated by national rivalry." Anna sighed, reaching for Elsa's hand.

"Enough Anna. I don't even know if he likes me romantically or if it's just a friendly thing." Elsa admitted.

Anna sat deep in thought for a minute before speaking. "Elsa, you told me that he blushed when he asked you, he punched the air when you said yes and he also seemed to have trouble asking you to lunch. You also told me in your description, how Jack is so cute, and you want to make little Frost babies with him," she teased.

Elsa gasped, blushing furiously before looking around. "I did not!," she hissed. "When did I say that?."

Anna leaned back on her chair smirking, "You just did my dear sister. You blushed like crazy, you've been lost in thought all afternoon. Seriously, you have the same look on your face that Punzie gets when talking about to mention the fact you were humming along to a Katy Perry song and we all know how you feel about Katy Perry."

"What, no I didn't, I mean, that was one song, I'm feeling happy. I have endorphins from being on the rink this morning," Elsa protested, burying her face in her arms.

Anna laughed, "And now you are failing to hide your blush."

After finishing their meal the sisters took time to stroll around the local area before returning to the athletes village. Anna was delighted when Jack happened to pass by them as they made their way towards the dorms. Apparently on his way to the cafeteria with a teammate. Elsa tried to ignore Anna's smirking face as she stood watching the two hockey players converse. Jack had apparently been looking up places to take Elsa on their date and was wanting to know if she had any specific dietary requirements. Elsa had struggled to hold her blush, not wanting Anna to know that she, the tomboy of the family, was feeling giddy over a male.

"You've got it bad Elsa, you can't even try and deny it. I saw the way you and he, both blushed," Anna sang, linking her arm through Elsa's as they walked away.

The atmosphere on game day was electrifying. The stadium was packed with supporters. Inside the locker room the players were doing their best to remain calm. Elsa checked her phone one last time before leaving for the rink. She'd received a variety of texts from friends and family. She quirked her eyebrow noticing Jack's name amongst the list of messages.

'_Good luck for the game. See you tomorrow for our date. Loser pays for dessert ;)~ J'. _Elsa smiled.

'_It's a deal :). Good luck to you as well. See you soon ~ E' _ she responded before popping the phone back into her locker.

Finally the teams were announced. As they stood for the anthems, Elsa found her eyes drawn to Jack. She blushed as he caught her gaze for a second, giving her a warm smile before they assembled into position.

The whistle sounded, and the game began. The sounds of the supporters chanting spurred Elsa on. It was a tight game, a few good bumps. Elsa found herself shoved into the barrier fairly early the puck she made her way down towards Jack who was carefully guarding the goal. She caught sight of Crosby in the corner of her eye, wide open. Stealthily she slid the puck to Crosby who managed to fire it into the net, past Jack just in time for the final buzzer to sound.

The Canadian supporters erupted in cheers. Moments later it sunk in. They had won. Canada had taken the game 3-2. Removing her helmet she shook her hair out. She felt Crosby wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up in celebration. Elsa caught sight of Jack as he removed his helmet. She reached her hand out to shake his.

Gripping her hand he pulled her in, "Good game," he congratulated.

"Thank you. We had good opponents," she smiled before being picked up by Kristoff who swung her around in glee.

After what seemed like hours, the medals had been presented and the team separated after sharing a glass of wine in the locker room. Elsa walked arm in arm with Anna and Kristoff to the small store. A few of their teammates had gone on to celebrate at a local bar, but Elsa preferred to curl up in her dorm with pizza and cheesy movies.

As they stood waiting for their pizza to be made, she noticed the now familiar site of Jack's silver grey hair. He shot her a shy grin as he walked in, collecting a large pizza, garlic bread and coke. Wandering over he extended a hand to Kristoff, both goalies exchanging pleasantries about the others performance.

Anna who fancied herself as somewhat of a 'love expert' had piped up, inviting Jack to join them in Elsa's dorm for pizza and movies. Elsa had pretended to be shocked, although couldn't deny the delight she felt when Jack had agreed. Stating that he wasn't one for big parties, especially not when faced with a date whom we wanted to impress the next night.

Together the four walked back to Elsa's dorm. Anna had dragged Kristoff ahead, leaving Elsa a few steps behind with Jack. Once inside they gathered around the small TV, scrolling through the channels on offer until they found a movie to watch.

Halfway through the movie, Anna had decided she was 'too tired', and had insisted on dragging Kristoff back to their dorm to sleep. Shooting Elsa a sly wink as she left. Elsa smiled, returning to the couch where Jack was still seated, blissfully chomping on pizza.

Finally, the credits rolled, and Elsa found herself tossing the empty pizza boxes and drink bottles into the garbage bin.

She smiled shyly at Jack as he stood by her door. Watching as he leaned in closer, stepping towards her, his mouth hovering by her ear.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you in the text. Loser may be paying for dessert," he purred, "But the winner, the winner has to give the loser a kiss," he purred.

Elsa nodded, blushing furiously before she reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. Closing her eyes as she approached him she failed to notice as he turned his head, so that her lips connected with his own. Her eyes fluttered open, but then shut again seeing that Jack's own eyes were her arms wrapped around his neck, his own arms reached around her waist.

As they pulled apart, a deep blush evident on both their faces. Jack leaned down, his arm lingering on her back. "I've wanted to do that ever since I first learned of your inclusion on the Canadian team," he smirked.

**A/N- Another suggestion here. This one was suggested by ForeverFrozenFrost.**

**This one is dedicated to my friend Kearsty who whilst she isn't a Jelsa shipper, she is a 'Lovatic' and has been telling me to listen to Demi for some time. More importantly she's been there for me through some hard times recently.**


	22. Chapter 22-The Power of Love

_And it don't take money, don't take fame_

_don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes_

_but it might just save your life_

_~The Power of Love~ Huey Lewis and the News~ _

As night descended on the castle of Arendelle, the inhabitants slept. All but one.

Crown Princess Elsa stood brushing her hair quickly before tiptoeing down the long hall to the servants entry. Casting a quick glance at her surroundings before opening the door and sliding out into the night. Smiling as she reached her destination. Flinging open the door that separated the Arendelle castle from the kingdom.

She smiled as she caught sight of the young man, his lopsided grin widening at the sight of her. He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. He took her candle, setting it down on a small ledge before bowing.

"My princess," he whispered, failing to hide the grin on his face.

Giggling she pulled him up to face her, reaching her hands around his neck before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"My blacksmith," she cooed, nuzzling into his warm cloak as he led her away.

They walked in silence. Stopping along the way to steal kisses until they reached the small rowboat. Jack held her hand, gently assisting his princess onto the small boat, then wrapping her in the blankets he'd stored earlier. Taking the oars he rowed out. Finding a spot not far from the docks before throwing the anchor down. Lying down, he pulled her with him. Resting her on his chest before tilting her head so that she could enjoy the night sky. These moments with Elsa however brief made him feel rich.

Elsa sighed. The boat wasn't the most comfortable of places to lie, although Jack had as usual put her comfort first. He'd lined the small boat with a blanket for lying on, then had lay down, pulling her to lie on his firm chest before wrapping a blanket around them. They lay together sharing kisses and stories about their day.

Their romance was taboo. She was the 17 year old crown princess, expected to marry another royal or member of nobility, produce an heir and eventually take the throne. He was a blacksmith he worked long hours for mere pittance. Barely making enough to cover the basics. They had been involved in a secret relationship for eighteen months. Meeting by chance when Jack had been hired to repair some of the benches in the palace courtyard. Elsa had been on her routine walk when he'd seen her, admiring the intricate details he'd created in the bench.

That chance meeting had grown into something more. Elsa had found herself keeping an eye out for the teen blacksmith as he worked. Trying her best to appear casual and relaxed as she walked towards him. Something about the boy made her feel safe and she found herself relaxing almost instantly once in his presence. It was six months into their relationship that she first revealed her secret to him. To her surprise he'd just kissed her, telling her that she was beautiful and he loved her just the same.

Their outings were all stolen moments, Nights spent together from dusk to dawn. Whispers shared under the cover of darkness. She read to him, sharing her love of literature, whilst he spoke sweet nothings. Words that touched her heart deeper than any poet could.

As the first signs of dawn began to appear, the couple made their move. Rushing Elsa back to the servants entry. They stood for a brief moment, sharing one last kiss at the door which divided them. Neither of them could have known how their lives were about to change.

The day had passed agonisingly slow. Elsa had managed a mere 3 hour sleep before having to wake and prepare for her days tutoring. The steady fall of rain had meant she'd not been able to partake in her normal walk and had instead opted for a brief nap before being woken for a brief deportment lesson prior to dinner. After dinner she had retreated for a luxurious soak before preparing for her evening.

Finally the hours had passed. Elsa slipped through the darkened castle until she reached their meeting place. Opening the door, she found her prince. He opened his arms, inviting her in for a cuddle. Blushingly she obliged, melting into his arms before pulling away.

"Can we just stay in tonight?," she asked, her mouth pressed against his ears. "The rain has made things difficult and I'm feeling like I need my bed."

He nodded, placing a finger to his mouth before allowing her to pull him into the castle and towards her bedroom. He smiled, shutting the door to her bedroom. No sooner had he shut the door then she pounced. Wrapping her hands around his neck as she placed a series of kisses on his lips. He smiled, placing his hands on her hip as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I thought you were tired," he panted between their amorous kisses.

"I said I felt like I needed my bed, I didn't say anything about being tired," she purred, pulling him towards the bed.

They fell in a tangled heap onto the plush bed. Their kiss deepening and growing in passion as their hands intertwined. Jack paused. He could feel his desire growing, knew he wanted to go further, and connect with her on a deeper level, but something held him back. It wasn't that they'd not made love before. They had been intimate on several occasions, but something about tonight was different. Tonight he felt like just holding and kissing her was all that he needed. Sex was fun, passionate and enjoyable, but it was just holding Elsa, kissing her, where he felt the most connected to her.

As the hours wore on, the young couple fell asleep. Her head resting on his chest, their lips just inches apart. A picture of love. So deep in their sleep they failed to notice the onset of dawn. Nor did they hear the knocks on the door, the servant unable to wake the princess, had feared the worst and opened the door. Walking over to draw back the curtains she gasped. Shocked at the sight of a shirtless boy, his arms wrapped around the sleeping princess. A quick glance at the boys shirt and cloak on the floor told the servant that this boy was a commoner.

Jack stirred, the sound of curtains being drawn had woken him. Looking up he realised they'd fallen asleep, and what's worse, had been caught.

"This isn't what it looks li-" he stated, shifting his look from the sleeping Elsa to the shocked servant.

"Who, who are you?," shrieked the servant, pointing an accusing finger at Jack. "More importantly what are you doing in the princess' bed?."

Elsa blinked, opening her eyes. the sound of Jack's voice had woken her. Jack was talking to someone. Jack was talking to someone else in her room. Her eyes widened, as she sat up right. Taking a moment to register that it was daylight, and her servant Kai stood at the end of the bed, finger pointed accusingly at Jack.

"No, no, this isn't, this is, please calm down," she stammered, smoothing her hair down as she reached for Jack, her inner dialogue letting loose with a string of very un-princess like words.

Jack groaned, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. He'd been caught, in daylight, in Elsa's bedroom by a servant. He looked down at Elsa, trying to gently move her and sit up when he sensed Elsa stir. Woken by the commotion no doubt. If he was lucky the servant may be willing to help them out, maybe find a way to sneak him out the castle.

He wasn't lucky. Little did he know, but the king and queen were at that moment on their way down the hallway to attend breakfast. As they neared Elsa's door they could hear the sounds of commotion. The sound of Kai, Elsa and a third voice could be heard. Obvious distress evident on all three voices. Pausing, the king poked his head in. Gasping in shock at the sight before him. Kai stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes fixed on Elsa and a shirtless youth.

"What in the world is the meaning of this?," the king roared, his eyes fixed on the scruffy haired brunette boy..there was something familiar about him.

"Papa!," Elsa gasped, her face blushing furiously as she struggled to compose herself.

"I..I can explain your highness." stammered the offending boy.

The king watched as his daughter hopped out of bed, scurrying to the side of the boy. The clothes this boy wore told him that he was of lower class.

Clearing his throat he spoke. "You boy, come with me. Elsa, get yourself dressed and meet us in my study." The boy nodded, shooting a concerned look at Elsa before turning and following the king.

Elsa could feel the lump in her throat. She managed to throw her clothes on, pulling her hair back into a neat bun in record time. Anxiety plagued her as she made her way through the castle to her father's study. She needed to get to Jack. She could only imagine how he must be feeling.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, waiting for her father to call out before entering. Inside she saw Jack sitting frozen to the spot on the chair. His eyes brightening as he looked at her before returning to stare at his hands. She gulped, unsure of what to do.

"Jack," she cried, making her way towards him.

Her father had been furious. Encouraged by the queen he had sat in silence as Jack and Elsa had filled them in on their relationship. Starting with the details of their first meeting.

"You mean to tell me, for the last year and a half you have been leaving the castle at night to run around with this...this blacksmith?," he spat, shooting a dirty look at Jack.

"Papa it's not like that, " Elsa cried, her voice cracking. "I love him."

Jack felt his heart break. He always hated seeing Elsa cry. He knew that he shouldn't, that his actions would appear disrespectful in front of the king, but his instincts took over. Slowly he extended his arms, pulling Elsa back towards him, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He glanced at the king, he could see the look of shock on the mans face as a common boy acted so rashly with the crown princess. Any other day Jack would have caved under the glare. But his priority was Elsa. It was always Elsa.

The king sighed. On the insistence of his wife he'd dismissed Elsa and the young blacksmith. Him and his wife had called for their breakfast to be sent to his study as they discussed the severity of the situation. Their daughter, the crown princess, had been caught sharing a bed with a commoner. A blacksmith that the palace had hired. There were rules, expectations. Elsa was born royal. Surely at 17 she had understood her life was always going to be different. She had expectations to meet. She had to marry someone of status, produce an heir and tend to her country. She couldn't be running about in the midst of the night with a lowly blacksmith.

Burying his head in his arms the king groaned. He knew that at this moment his daughter was likely curled up in her room, devastated because he'd thrown her lover out of the palace despite their protests. He was a man divided. Did he do what was right by his country, follow the rules and regulations he himself had once argued against. Or did he exit the castle and go to the boy, bringing him back into the castle and allow him to be with his daughter. Such was the struggle of a monarch. Your duty to your people at times came with a cost. As a father however, he didn't want that cost to be his daughters happiness.

He let out a loud sigh, "Lillian, what am I going to do?," he cried, gripping his wifes hand.

The woman paused. "Go with your heart. Take a lesson from the young mans bravery and love. He may be a commoner, but even a commoner can teach an older king a lesson. Let his words and actions be a lesson."

The king paused. Reflecting on the words his wife said. It's true, the boy had shown a level of bravery the king rarely saw. He'd spoken with determination. Stating his love for Elsa, and the way she made him feel. When the king had asked him to remove his hands from Elsa's waist the boy had refused.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I understand that I am a lowly commoner, and ordinarily I'd respect your title as my king." the boy stated. "However, in this instance, the woman I love is crying, and I could not call myself a good man if I let her stand here in tears without trying to comfort her."

The king had been taken aback. He wasn't used to being denied, least of all by a lowly ranked youth. He had watched as Elsa's face softened from the boys touch, how she had sunk back, moulding her body to the boys own frame. There was no denying it. His baby girl was deeply in love with this boy.

"If I remember correctly, you were also in love with someone of a lower social standing," the Queen interrupted, snapping the king back to reality.

"I was," the king nodded. "Liesel, the daughter of a servant. It was two years before we first met. I gave in to the rules which my father had enforced on me. I didn't think it would be possible to love again. Well, not until I met you, my dear," he gripped his wife's hand as the memories came in

The queen moved, placing a kiss on her husbands head. "I know," she mused.

"He loves her. He really loves her. He spoke up to me. He knows I could have him punished for defying me, and yet he spoke up against me, for the good of Elsa. Because he loves her." the king pointed out, speaking more to himself then his wife.

"He does and she loves him" the queen nodded in agreement.

The king stood. He now knew what he must do.

"Tell the guards to prepare my horse," he said, giving his wife a quick peck to the lips.

Elsa lay sprawled on her bed. The ice crawled up walls but she didn't care. Her tutors had dismissed her lessons for the day. Writing it off as a sick day as she was too distraught to be responsive. She was fairly certain that her father had organised for Jack to be banished from the kingdom by now. He'd been adamant when he kicked her out of his study, calling the servants to escort Jack out the gates. Elsa had collapsed on the ground in tears, watching for what would surely be the last time as the one she loved was taken from her. Separated because of class.

Her mother had come for her a few short hours later. Requesting her to freshen up and come downstairs to once again meet in her father's study. Reluctantly Elsa had agreed.

Slowly she made her way to the study. Waiting patiently as Gerda announced her arrival to the king before entering.

Entering the study, the sight before her made her gasp. Standing before her, a shy grin on his face stood Jack. Her Jack, dressed in one of her fathers old suits, his tousled hair had been smoothed down.

"Elsa, I believe you are familiar with our guest," the king smiled.

"Papa?," she croaked, pinching herself as she took in the sight before her.

"He cleans up well doesn't he?," her father said, beaming at Jack. "I mean, my suit is a bit too big for him, and that hair took the servants some time to smooth down, but still, he scrubs up quite nicely if I do say so myself."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa said, her eyes darting from Jack who was grinning widely and her father.

Her father reached his hand out, pulling Elsa in to him. "After you left, your mother and I had a talk," he began, smiling fondly at his wife. "Your mother reminded me that I too was once in your situation, and that as a monarch, we are only as strong as the people we serve. To be a good ruler you must be willing to see things from not only your point of view, but also from the point of view of those you rule over. Today, I was taught an important lesson by one of my own people," he finished.

"Are you saying?," Elsa whispered, still unsure of her fathers intentions.

"I am saying, that after our talk I went to meet Jackson here. I acknowledge that he showed great bravery in his actions earlier in the study. However, more than that, his actions showed love. Love for you. He put your needs above his own. Knowing that his actions could land him in deep trouble," he began, casting a look at Jack. "Today I was taught a lesson of what it means to be truly noble."

Elsa could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She looked at Jack who was blushing furiously under her fathers strong grasp. Her mother stood in the background, a warm smile on her face.

"Jack may not be a noble by title, but his behaviour is far more noble than that of most nobles I've had the opportunity to meet. Your mother and I have decided that, if it's okay with you and Jack, we'd quite like for you to continue to see each other. Of course, we do have to apply some rules. Your studies must continue as normal, and you can no longer sneak out at night."

Elsa cried. Wrapping her arms around her father and placing a kiss on his cheek before taking a step back to compose herself. "Sorry Papa, for my rashness," she apologised.

Her father laughed. "It's okay, my princess. Now will you kindly show Jack the way to the dining room?, I believe the chef has prepared a rather nice meal for us all to enjoy" he said.

Jack bowed, "My princess," he said, offering his arm to her.

Giggling she took it, allowing him to escort her out of the study. Once outside the study she stopped, pausing to throw her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him in for a tender kiss.

"Care to explain?," she asked, her eyes searching his.

Jack grinned, gripping her hand as they walked. He told her how he'd been at work when he'd gotten the message that the king had come for him. Initially nervous he'd gone to meet the king. The king had told him of his own past, the conflict he felt as both a king and a father, and how in this situation he had decided to follow his heart.

"There is a catch though," Jack grinned. "I have to attend some deportment lessons in order to learn how to act. Your father mentioned something about balls and various other things which all sounded boring."

Elsa laughed, "They are, sorry to inform you that royalty is not all fun and games," she said. "There is one thing that has to change though."

Jack stopped, turning to face her, a puzzled expression on his face. "Oh?,"

Elsa grinned. "This hair, is wrong, it's not you," she joked, reaching out to tousle his hair.

**A/N- Another request.**

This one took me some time. I literally changed the opening paragraphs 4 times before eventually settling on this one.

This is strictly a human Jack/ Elsa, and takes place before her parents leave. My inspiration for Jack's appearance in this then please check out Jipzuru's beautiful picture 'Hey Jack, wake up' on her tumblr/ DA page. 


	23. Chapter 23-Girlfriend

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_~Avril Lavigne~Girlfriend~_

Elsa watched as the petite brunette flipped her hair, giggling for far longer than necessary over the same joke that Jack told on a daily basis. Seriously, there's only so many times you could hear him make a pun about his name 'Jack Frost' before you started to roll your eyes.

Not for Shawna it seemed. No, she was laughing like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard whilst she leaned in, trailing her lean fingers on Jack's arm. Jack of course seemed oblivious to it. He just grinned, his stupid lopsided grin as he reached one of his arms around to scratch the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his.

"Oh Jack, you are so funny," she purred, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "You are such a talented basketball player, the way you scored that goal was so good."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She couldn't take any more of this, it was going to make her vomit. She'd come to the game to watch Jack play basketball for their school. Not to watch some airheaded bimbo pump his ego. Checking the time she excused herself. She cast a look at Jack, trying to let him know she was leaving but he was too busy lapping up the attention Shawna was giving him.

The night air was cold but Elsa didn't mind. Instead she wrapped her arms around her body as she picked up the pace. Making the walk from the school gymnasium to her home in record time.

She flung herself on her bed. Burying her face in the pillow to muffle her scream. The sight of a photo on her bedside table caught her eye. Her and Jack, on her 7th birthday. Her parents had taken them to Mcdonalds for a party and had decided to help her blow out the candles without her permission. Elsa had cried, claiming he'd ruined her moment to which he'd then decided to apologise by offering up his slice of the treasured ice cream cake. Elsa had retaliated by taking the cake and smashing it over his face and Jack's mother had managed to capture the moment on camera for posterity.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the beep of her phone, alerting her to a new text message. "_Els, where are you? I can't find you anywhere"~ J_

Groaning she typed her reply. Did he really not notice until just now. A part of her felt bad for not actually telling him that she'd left, but another part of her couldn't help feel annoyed that he'd only just noticed her absence. "_Walked home, I did try and let you know but you were too busy being smothered by Shawna"~ E_

They had been best friends for 11 years now. Ever since the Frosts had moved in next door to Elsa's family home. The tightness of their friendship confused people. Jack was popular, fun-loving, athletic, a bit of a slacker with a cheeky personality. Elsa was reserved, studious, serious and kept to herself. Despite their differences, their relationship was tight. She was always by his side, and he by hers. They'd started first grade together and were getting ready to finish their senior year side by side. The duo had supported each other through all the major milestones in a young life.

Elsa groaned, dragging the photo box from under her bed as she tried to make sense of her feelings. Why should she care if a girl was attracted to Jack? he was a great guy. No, she was annoyed that it was Shawna who was flirting with Jack. Shawna was not only an airhead, but a complete bitch who had made Elsa's life hell for the last few years. Now that bitch was trying to lay her hands on Jack, having stepped in between Jack and Elsa as they'd stood talking, her back to Elsa. What hurt the most was that Jack had listened, giving her the attention she so desperately craved.

Jack Frost. It all came down to him. Her best friend. How he pissed her off with his relaxed attitude to classes. The way whenever the mood got serious he'd lighten it with a joke, usually one of the puns about his name that she'd heard a million times before. Not to mention the way he'd accompany her to the mall, and then proceed to embarrass her by trying on the ugliest clothes, or oversized novelty party wear- earning them filthy looks from the sales assistants. There was also that time as an eight year old she'd been crying because she'd wet her pants at school and Jack had purposefully wet his own pants, telling her they were now twins. As they'd gotten older, and unrequited love caused hearts to break he'd been there. Elsa smiled as she remembered the time he told her that the older boy she'd crushed on as a naive thirteen year old was a stupid-head for not returning her feelings, and had then presented her with a chocolate chip cookie he'd been saving, telling her that she needed it more than he did.

Elsa threw the photos off her bed. Shawna could never appreciate Jack. She'd never know about the times Jack spent playing dolls with his much younger sister. Nor could she appreciate the way he always let his friends choose the movie, nor how he never complained about being dragged shopping for clothes. Shawna would never understand that despite his cocky, fun-loving, practical joker personality, that Jack was warm, kind-hearted, genuine, respectful and full of love. She'd never know how Jack had taken it upon himself to be the man of the house as a six year old after his father had left his mother with Jack and a newborn.

Jack got out of his car. He was desperately in need of a shower, but needed to see Elsa first. Something had worried him about the way she'd just left. He'd noticed her face had fallen when Shawna had come up to talk to him. It had taken him twenty-five minutes to get rid of Shawna. He'd done his best to appear interested and polite. The girl was a complete bitch to Elsa and he didn't want to risk angering her for fear she'd use it as yet another reason to bully Elsa. Eventually he'd gotten away from Shawna, introducing her to Hugh, one of his teammates who had transferred from Australia who just happened to be not only a star player, but incredibly wealthy. Fortunately Shawna had taken the bait, switching her attention to the tall Australian and dismissing Jack like he was old news.

Jack knocked on the door of the Blanchard house. Only having to wait a few seconds before Anna opened it, pulling him in.

"Jack, thank god you're here," she sighed dramatically. "Something's up with Elsa, she's been off since she came home from the game. I heard her scream into her pillow earlier and she's been pacing around her room."

"She only paces when she's worried or feeling confused about something," he pointed out. "I'll go up, see if I can talk to her."

Softly Jack rapped on the door to Elsa's room. "Elsa, are you in there? it's me Jack," he called out, silently praying she'd let him in.

To his relief she did, her face red from crying. She pulled him in.

"Oh hey now, what's wrong, why have you been crying?," he murmured, pulling her close to him. He noticed that photo's of him and her had been tossed in a messy pile on the floor.

He held her in silence. Waiting for her to relax like she always did. Eventually he felt her shoulders soften, and heard the sound of a soft sob. Leading her to the bed, he sat with her. Just holding her in his arms for a while, feeling her tears soak onto his hoodie. He fingers clutching tightly at the soft fabric.

"Jack, I'm a bad friend," she whispered, her eyes focused on the ground.

"What? no, Elsa how are you a bad friend, you're my best friend," he said. Struggling to understand why she could think she was anything less than the best.

"I..uh," she looked at him, stammering. "I can't tell you."

"Elsa, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything," he coaxed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She exhaled deeply. "I'm just going to say this really fast, I need to say it or else it will will drive me insane. You're going to hate me for it so I may as well get it over with," she said.

He looked at her, his confusion mounting. There was no way she could ever say or do anything to make him hate her. He wanted to reassure her of that, but held back, knowing that Elsa needed to express herself first as it was clearly paining her.

Gingerly she looked at him. "I hate Shawna. There I said it.I don't like your girlfriend. I'm in love with you and I know you don't feel the same but I had to tell you." she confessed, her face blushing furiously.

He looked at her in disbelief, a wide grin making its way across his face. He felt torn, not sure whether it'd be best to tell her first or to show her. Watching her as she started to disentangle herself from her, no doubt feeling rejected spurred him into action.

He reached for her. Grabbing her small hand and pulling her back towards her. Slowly he placed a hand on the back of her waist, the other cupped her chin as he placed a kiss on her lips. He felt her tense up from shock before relaxing, her arms reaching around his neck as she returned the kiss.

Pulling apart from her, he looked at her. "Do you really think I'd be so stupid to consider a bimbo like Shawna?" he smirked.

Elsa looked at him, confusion written on her face. "But you talked to her, you let her flirt with you," she pointed out.

"I wanted to be polite. Elsa the girl has been a complete bitch to you for years. I've seen her bully you. Even tonight she was a bitch, pushing in front of you like you were nothing. I wanted to pull her up on it, but I feared that if I did speak out she'd have yet another stupid reason to bully you," he reasoned. "I'm sorry if you thought I didn't care. It's just I thought by being polite and she'd at least not take it out on you. I'll make a note to learn from that mistake."

Elsa smiled, looking shyly at the ground. Unsure of what to say. Once again Jack knew the right way to make her feel better and comfort her. Even if it did mean she felt like a fool.

"Elsa," Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mhmm," she answered.

"I was just wondering. I mean, we've never really discussed it, and that's probably my fault, but I always thought you were my girlfriend" Jack said softly.

She looked at him, confused.

"I mean, I love you, I've been in love with you for the last two years. You're always with me. We've gone to all the dances together, and you are my prom date," he continued, rubbing his neck. "Oh man, I'm such a fool. I just, I've wanted to kiss you for ages and there have been times I've felt close to doing it but I've held back. I didn't want to risk you not feeling the same and to lose you from my life comple-."

He was cut off by Elsa's lips on his, as she kissed him again, her petite figure brushed up against his as she held him tightly.

Pulling apart he looked at her. "So, will you be my girlfriend as well as my best friend?," he asked.

She smiled, burrowing her head in the crook of his neck. "I will," she replied.

"That means, that I get to hold your hand, whenever I want," he said, gripping her hand.

"I also get to kiss you whenever I want," he grinned, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"But best of all, I get to tell you I love you whenever I want," he said.


	24. Chapter 24-You And I

_I know how it goes._

_I know how it goes from wrong and right._

_Silence and sound._

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us?_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us?_

_You and I._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_~You and I~ One Direction~_

The rain was falling hard and fast. The sound reverberating inside the small cabin. A loud clap of lightening sounded, basking the room in light.

Elsa shivered, looking over she could see that Jack had stolen all of the blankets they had, leaving her with the smallest triangle. She sighed, getting up to go check the temperature on the cabin heater.

Settling back into the lumpy bed she looked at him. Lying sprawled on his back, his arm dangling over the edge of the bed. A few soft snores escaping his mouth. He somehow managed to look completely endearing, even in the most ordinary of circumstances.

"I know I'm irresistable but do you really have to stare at me in the middle of the night?," he murmured, shifting his eyes to look at her.

She poked him, "More like you stole all the blankets and left me cold," she sassed.

He propped himself up, looking over at the side of the bed which Elsa had claimed before looking down at his own side, the blankets piled in an uneven heap. "Oops," he giggled, opening his arms. "Come here, I've got you covered."

Elsa shuffled into his embrace, breathing in his scent as he pulled the blankets to cover them both once again. His arms returning to clasp her waist, keeping her close to him. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, her fingers making a trail through his hair.

"Do you ever think about going back?," he asked, his blue eyes searching for her own in the darkness.

She sighed. "Jack, I'm not sure..." she replied, her voice trailing off with sadness.

Elsa exhaled. Shuffling into a sitting position, thoughts running through her head. Beside her she felt Jack sit up, his lean muscular arms wrapping around her once again, pulling her into his chest as he leaned back.

"We're going to have to face them some time you know?," he remarked. "We can't run forever."

She felt her shoulders tense up before relaxing under Jack's touch. "I know," she admitted. "I just am not sure I'm ready."

Her mind flashed back. To the day when Jack had proposed, the happiness she'd felt as he'd slipped the gorgeous silver engagement ring on her finger, the blue sapphire shining brightly in the centre. It had been the happiest day of her life. She'd known since their first date that he was the one. He made her feel confident, like she could do anything she put her mind to. He was her everything.

Sadly her parents didn't share their happiness. Elsa's parents came from old money and poor, lower middle class Jack Frost was not a suitable match for their princess, heiress to the billion dollar Royalty hotel chain.

Over the course of Elsa and Jack's two year relationship they'd tried in vain to get her parents to accept their relationship as serious. They had tried family dinners, organising for Jack, his mother and sister to join Elsa, her parents and sister Anna for a meal. A chance for the families to connect. They never shied away from the fact that they were together. Jack had felt that honesty was the best policy, and in doing so encouraged Elsa to always be honest about the times she spent with him. Never resorting to sneaking around. Yet despite their best efforts, it seemed that her parents still viewed their relationship as a 'phase', some late rebellion that would eventually end.

Jack on his part was always the perfect gentleman. He showed respect and class in dealing with Elsa's parents. Treating them with a genuine respect despite the venom which they often directed at him. More than once he'd been forced to sit by and listen to Elsa's father make sly suggestions that he was only interested in his daughter for her money. Each time Elsa had slid her hand under the table, gripping his and giving a comforting squeeze.

The disparaging remarks directed towards Jack and his social status was made worse by the fact that Jack's mum, Jill couldn't be more accepting. She had welcomed Elsa into their home, always supportive of the young couple. Elsa couldn't help but respect the woman. The way she held herself, especially when faced with Elsa's parents own snobbish behaviour. Elsa found it ironic that her parents focused so much on class, and money, and yet it was the financially poor Frost's that displayed more class than they themselves were.

It had been three weeks ago when Elsa and Jack had announced their engagement. Initially the couple had kept it quiet. He'd proposed on the Friday night, and they'd stayed huddled in his room for most of the weekend, keeping her finger hidden from sight when they did venture out.

They'd told Jack's mum first. As expected the elder Frost had been overjoyed. Hugging and squeezing the couple, smothering them with kisses as she dragged out photo's of her own wedding many years ago.

Saving Elsa's parents for last, they'd approached cautiously. Waiting until just before the family was due to sit down for dinner on the Sunday following their engagement. As expected the result had been shock, anger and annoyance. Elsa's father had ranted about the fact that Jack had failed to ask for his permission prior to asking for Elsa's hand in marriage. Elsa in return had reminded him that he'd not had an issue with Hans Southern, heir to the Southern Isles hotel chain proposing to Anna without seeking his approval first.

Elsa had stormed out of the house. Not even bothering to grab a fresh change of clothes as she'd grabbed Jack by his hand, pulling him back towards his car before they'd sped off back towards his home.

It had been Elsa's idea to run away. It was the summer holidays and as such they had no studies to attend to. Jack had been wary at first. Telling her that it would just make things worse, but he'd caved when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Jack, face it. They are never going to accept our relationship as committed. After two years and they still think that it's some stupid fling, or that you're only with me for my money." she'd cried.

He'd looked at her, his eyes showing that he recognised her words as truth. "I know, but Elsa, if we elope they will still blame me, they may even cast you out, deny you your inheritance, leaving you as broke as I am," he croaked.

Elsa had felt her heart break right then. Wrapping her arms around Jack she'd looked him square in the eyes. "Jack, all the money in the world doesn't compare to what we have. I don't care about money. I care about you." she'd vowed, pulling him in for a kiss.

They'd moved quickly. On the Monday morning they'd woken, Jack rashly packing a few clothes as well as his laptop, phone, and few other important documents into his bag before going to Elsa's so she could do the same. Scribbling a note for both sets of parents before they'd left. The last stop had been to the bank with Elsa transferring her money into a new account, one in which her parents couldn't trace.

They'd driven for a few hours on the Monday. Switching their phones off so not to be bothered. Eventually they'd arrived in a small town, some 3 hours away from Arendelle. It was here that they made their first stop. Renting a small cabin in a holiday park before continuing on their journey the next day.

It had been Elsa's idea to marry at the courthouse. She'd been surfing the internet one night as they camped in small regional city on the Norway/ Swedish border. Claiming that it'd be easier for them to marry in the courthouse with a simple civil ceremony. Jack had agreed, after all, he didn't propose to her for a big ceremony. He proposed because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Elsa as his wife. If she was happy to have a rash, no-fuss wedding then he'd go along with it. Anything to make her happy.

Afterwards they'd celebrated. Enjoying a nice meal at a quaint restaurant before continuing on into Sweden the next morning.

"Elsa," Jack interrupted, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Mmm," she murmured, turning to face him.

"I think we need to go home," he stated, his voice firm. "The longer we put it off, the harder it's going to get. We're married, we are legally wed 21 year olds. We have to stop running and face up to them."

She pulled back, looking at him. "I know," she nodded in agreement. "I've never done anything so impulsive in my life, and whilst I know we're going to face issues from both my parents and your mum, we do need to go home."

Leaning forward he kissed her. "I don't regret this. I know that we're going to have some major explaining to do, and yes it may be stressful for the next few days, but we will get through it as a married couple."

Elsa leaned forwards, resting her arms around her husband's neck. She knew he was right, he always was about these sort of things. No matter what happened, they'd face it together like they always did.

**_**

**A/N- This one was a special request from the awesome PurpleNinjaCat278 who wrote my favourite Jelsa college AU 'Cold Hearts'**


	25. Chapter 25-Losing Your Memory

"_Call all your friends_

_Tell them I'm never coming back_

_'Cause this is the end_

_Pretend that you want it, don't react_

_The damage is done_

_The police are coming too slow now_

_I would have died_

_I would have loved you all my life_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory now_

_You're losing your memory now"_

_~Losing Your Memory~Ryan Star~_

Elsa raced through the cold, clinical halls of the hospital. Making her way towards the all too familiar room. She could feel the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill down her face once again. Only this time they were tears of joy.

Slipping through the door she saw him. Sitting on the edge of the bed. The few possessions he'd had whilst in the hospital packed into a carry bag. His head perked up when he saw her.

"So, looks like the holiday's over..you're stuck with me at home again," he joked, flashing the lopsided grin which she loved so much.

She laughed, leaning down to stroke at his tousled hair. "Well, we know what to do in case you get too annoying," she retorted.

Reaching out he grabbed her, pulling her closer to him, one hand going to her waist, the other going to stroke at the small bump growing within her. "So, Daddy's coming home and you have to make sure that Mummy isn't too mean to him," he cooed, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"Ohh, I see how it is, the baby's not even here yet and already it gets kissed before I do," she smirked.

She felt a tug as he pulled her down to sit beside him. "No, it's just I prefer to save the best kisses for last," he said before leaning in to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

She felt herself smiling into the kiss, her hand reaching around to intertwine with his. She'd missed these moments. She'd missed him. "I've missed you," she whispered. The house isn't the same without you."

She leaned into his touch. Resting her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Neither saying a word. Just holding each other.

"Ahem," the sound of a small balding man holding a clipboard broke the couple from their bliss. "Jackson Frost, I hear you're finally leaving us."

"Sure thing Doc, don't tell me that you won't miss me though. You know I've livened this place up," Jack shot back, waggling his eyebrows.

The aging doctor laughed. "That is true, you've definitely been one of our more memorable patients. Still, they say all good things must come to an end. I just needed to come run through a few more things with you and get your signature."

Elsa watched as Jack carefully scribbled his signature. Signing his release from the hospital before thanking the doctor. She really couldn't fault the hospital. The staff had provided the best level of care for Jack over the last month. She'd been so impressed with their level of care that she'd organised for a card to be sent thanking them for their service in helping her husband recover.

It had been a cold, damp night. Jack and Elsa had been curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them. They had finally decided on a movie which they both agreed on when the pregnancy cravings struck.

Elsa had found herself raiding the freezer, desperate for peppermint-choc chip ice cream only to discover they had none. They had cake, potato chips, chocolate but no ice cream. She let out a cry of frustration. Prior to getting pregnant she'd assumed that the cravings would never be so bad she couldn't ignore them. Now she knew that to be a lie. She didn't _want_ peppermint-choc chip ice cream. She _needed_ it.

"El, what's wrong?" Jack called having risen from the couch, his voice laced with concern.

She looked at him, trying to hold back the childish disappointment she felt over the lack of ice cream. "N..nothing, it's just.." she stammered.

She felt his blue eyes on her, probing her. "El," he warned. "I'm your husband, tell me."

"We don't have any ice cream," she pouted gazing at him, waiting for him to burst out laughing over the absurdity of her behaviour.

She watched as a small grin pulled at his face. "Don't laugh at me. It's not nice to tease the pregnant lady," she warned.

Jack shook his head, crossing the divide to pull her into a hug. "Do you want me to go get you some ice cream?," he asked, his long fingers stroking at her cheek.

She nodded, burying her head into his soft jumper. "If you don't mind?, I mean it's getting late and it does seem awfully silly," she admitted.

She felt a soft kiss on her head, "Hey, consider it the least I could do. Seeing as it's partly my fault you're in this predicament," he joked. "Besides, I learned early on into your pregnancy to never mess with a pregnant woman and her cravings."

She chuckled as she watched him grab his wallet from the counter. Slipping his feet into the nearest pair of shoes. "How did I get so lucky," she murmured.

"I ask myself that every day El," he replied, walking towards the garage.

She stood back as he started the car up, waiting for the roller door to open. A cold draft entered the garage. She looked out and saw that the rain was still falling lightly. Leaning down she placed a kiss on his lips. "Drive carefully, I love you," she murmured.

"I'll be fine El, it's only a 5 minute drive. See you in a bit. Love you more," he promised.

Sighing with content, she made her way back to the couch. Stroking her small bump. She couldn't wait to meet their baby. She was already 4 months along and growing every week. Jack had been ecstatic when she told him the news, picking her up and twirling her around him before placing a loving kiss on her lips and stomach. He was a natural with kids and had already dreamed up ways to spoil both his wife and their unborn child.

The sound of a distant siren pierced the quiet night air. Elsa shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around her. Glancing at the time, she noted it was 9pm. Jack had been gone for almost an hour now. Shrugging she grabbed the phone. Figuring he may have gotten held up at the store. Scrolling through the phone, she found his name and pressed 'call'.

A knock at the door distracted her. She hastily hung the phone up, slipping it in her pocket as she walked to answer the door.

The sight of two police officers standing at the door shocked her. Slowly she unlocked the screen door. Confusion written on her face.

"Hello, is this the home of Mr Jackson Frost?," the taller man asked.

Elsa felt her stomach drop, silently she prayed that Jack had done something stupid like forgot to pay for an item. "Y..yes, he's my husband," she replied.

The man sighed, pulling out his badge. "Mrs Frost, my name is Constable Bjorgman, this here is my partner Constable Southern. Is there somewhere we can go to sit?."

"Ye..yeah, in..inside," Elsa stammered, leading the two men towards the warm lounge room. She could feel her palms starting to sweat. Wondering what sort of trouble Jack had gotten himself into.

She sat in silence as the officers spoke. Telling her that there had been an accident. A young, inexperienced driver had lost control of his car, slamming into Jack's car. Jack had been rushed to the hospital in a critical condition.

"Mrs Frost, is there someone we can call?, we are happy to escort you to the hospital. If you can give us the number of a friend, or relative who can meet you there?", the smaller, red-headed officer interjected kindly. His green eyes laced with concern.

"My sister," she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Call my sister Anna."

Anna raced through the halls. The hospital had called her early in the morning. Elsa had taken a turn for the worse. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door, letting herself into her sisters room.

"Elsa," she called, walking up to the bed where her sister lay silently. "Elsa, it's me Anna, how are you feeling?."

She watched as Elsa blinked absent-mindedly. The sedatives the hospital had given her had done their job in relaxing her. She pulled up a chair, taking her sisters limp hand in her own.

She could feel the tears fall from her eyes. Her sister who had once been so full of love was now reduced to an empty shell. Pulling a phone out she sent a text to her partner Kristoff, letting him know where she was.

"Jack?," Elsa's voice cried out softly. "Jack, honey is that you?."

Anna felt the lump forming in her throat again. "No Elsa, it's Anna. Jack's not here."

"Oh, well, wake me when he gets here won't you Anna?," Elsa mumbled, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Anna sighed. Willing for Kristoff to get here soon. She hated having to be here alone with Elsa.

It had been almost two years since Jack had died. The shock of his death had caused her once vibrant sister to crumble. The stress eventually taking its toll, and in a final cruel blow, she'd miscarried. Losing their baby, the product of her and Jack's love had died.

The cruelty of the situation had sent Elsa into a deep depression. One which eventually lead to severe delusions.

Initially they had thought that Elsa was just living in a dream like fantasy world. One where Jack had not died and she'd never been pregnant. However, as the months wore on her behaviour had become more and more troubling.

She had started to turn up at the hospital. Making her way to the room where Jack had passed away. Holding on to the belief that he was well and ready to go home. Aside from that she'd continued to live her life as if he was still present. She'd not accept social invites until she had 'checked with Jack' first. Gifts were given from Elsa and Jack. When speaking on the phone she'd pause, talking to Jack as if he was still present.

Constable Bjorgman had been a rock. He'd stayed with Elsa until Anna had arrived at the hospital that fateful night. The sight of Elsa's pregnant frame had worried him and he'd gone out of his way to deliver a sympathy card and flowers to the house one day when Elsa had been sleeping.

Upon seeing the stress evident on Anna's face he'd invited himself in, insisting that the young woman needed a cup of tea and that he was officially off duty so technically he was just a nice guy offering some kindness to a grieving family.

Their relationship had blossomed from there. Kristoff had been her rock as she watched Elsa deteriorate. He'd organised for his friends to help them as they packed up Jack and Elsa's home. Moving Elsa into Anna's small apartment where Anna could take care of her.

The door opened, she could feel her eyes light up as Kristoff made his way over to her. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I hate the 9th day of each month," he muttered, his eyes flicking over to Elsa as she slept. "I hate what it does to your sister."

Anna leaned into him. Knowing what he meant. It had been the 9th of July when he'd turned up on Elsa's door step. Having to inform her that her husband had died. Ever since then the 9th of each month had proved especially challenging. In most cases they tried to skip over the 9th day, pretending that it simply didn't exist, avoiding making appointments on those days.

It had been under the suggestion of a psychiatrist that they'd agreed to place Elsa in temporary care. Their local psychiatric hospital had a wing with a fantastic team of experts who specialised in post traumatic grief. Elsa had been under their care for the last 4 months. According to Dr Thia there was a chance that she could eventually overcome her illness. It was just going to take time.

**A/N- This is quite possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I truly love this pairing, and the idea of this amount of pain coming to Jack and Elsa is horrible :'(. That said, I love this song, and when I heard it, I knew I wanted to use it for Jelsa somehow. **

**I had to take several breaks whilst writing this and look at some of my favourite Jelsa artwork/ read some of my favourite Jelsa fluff pieces by other authors.**

*Cries* I love you Jack and Elsa...please don't hate me. 

**Keep calm and ship Jelsa**


	26. Chapter 26-Fk Her Gently

_But fellas listen closely_

_You don't always have to fuck her hard_

_In fact sometimes that's not right to do_

_Sometimes you've got to make some love_

_And fucking give her some smoochies too_

_~Fuck Her Gently~ Tenacious D~_

Jack Frost frowned. Trying to remember how it was that he came to end up lying on the cold hard tiles of his friends kitchen. He flipped over onto his stomach, his hand stroking the cool floor absent-mindedly.

"Kristoff, hey Kristoff..did you know that your kitchen floor is really nice?," he called.

He paused. Unsure as to whether the brawny male had heard him. Shrugging he rolled over. Lying on his back as he spread his arms from his side to above his head and back again. He kicked his legs out to the side,before bringing them back to a close again.

The sound of loud chuckles could be heard. Pouting Jack turned to face the direction. His face relaxing upon realising it was only Kristoff who stood leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing Frost?," he asked, slapping one hand to his thigh as he struggled to contain his laughter.

Jack grinned at him. "Making snow angels..duh."

"On my kitchen floor?," Kristoff asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yep. I like your floor. It's a good floor. I've never told you that before, but you have a good floor," Jack slurred, trailing his hand back over the floor.

"I think it's time we looked at getting you home," Kristoff sighed. "It's getting late, and I really don't feel like spending any more time babysitting a drunken Jack Frost."

Jack glared at him, stumbling as he attempted to get to his feet. "I'll have you know I am most definitely not drunk," he declared, crossing his arms in defense. "I've only had a little bit to drink."

He felt a pair of strong arms grab him, guiding him towards the couch in the lounge room. "Mate, you're drunk. You've downed half a carton of beer in the 6 hours that you've been here. You're speech is slurred and I'm pretty sure any longer and Elsa may have reason to be jealous of my floor."

"Elsa's my wife," warned Jack, poking his thin finger in Kristoff's chest. "She's not your wife. You're wife is Anna."

Kristoff laughed. "Not yet she isn't. You have one more week. This time next week Elsa will be your wife. At the moment she's still your fiance."

"You can't have her!," Jack argued, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, she's not here."

The sound of Kristoff's laughter filled the room once again. "Relax Romeo, I'm perfectly happy with Anna thank you very much," Kristoff said.

Jack sank back onto the couch. "Kristoff…," he began. "I think I want to go home now. It's been fun drinking with you but I want Elsa. You're not as pretty as Elsa."

Kristoff gasped, a look of mock horror spreading over his face. "You know Frost, I don't know whether to be offended or relieved that you don't find me pretty," he joked.

Jack groaned. Lying back on the couch as he waited for Kristoff to call Elsa. Pulling a cushion over his face to shut out the bright light. Suddenly the beers he'd devoured didn't seem like such a good idea. Still, people had insisted he at least have a few drinks to celebrate his last week as an unmarried man.

Elsa had gone out with Anna and a few of her friends the night before. They'd chosen to go to a restaurant before going to see the latest chick-flick. Elsa had dropped Jack off a few hours earlier. Taking Anna back to her and Jack's place for a lazy movie night whilst Jack, Kristoff and a few of the guys. got together for pizza and beer.

The night had ended reasonably early for a bachelors night. Jamie and Callum had left almost an hour ago. Claiming they had a big assignment due on the Monday and needed to be relatively sober to work on it during the Sunday. Flynn had hung around a bit longer, until Punzie had called him to remind him that they had an important brunch the following morning which he needed to be somewhat sober for.

"The girls are on their way," Kristoff spoke out, pulling the cushion from Jack's face. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me Frost."

Jack grinned. "I'm not sleeping. I have to go home and make love with Elsa," he slurred.

"I really don't need to know that," Kristoff warned, as he moved about the small room tidying up.

Jack ignored him, sliding his feet into his sneakers. "No Kristoff, you know, I'm going to help you out. I'm a bit of a love expert...well Elsa loves me anyway," he babbled. "I'm going to tell you the secret to keeping your woman happy okay?."

"Oh you really don't have to do that," Kristoff grunted, tossing an empty can at Jack's head.

"But I want to, that's what makes me so nice," Jack beamed, tossing the can into the nearest bin. "You see Kristoff. When you are with a woman, you need to remember to say nice stuff to them. Tell them you love them. Sometimes you have to watch a shitty romance movie with them. Also, buy them chocolate. Girls love chocolate."

Kristoff snorted, crushing the last of the pizza boxes in the garbage bag. "Mate, tell me something I don't already know. You have no idea how much trouble I got in the one time I made the mistake of eating the last of Anna's chocolate."

Jack watched with amusement as Kristoff proceeded to fill the sink with warm water. Piling the dirty dishes in to soak. "Kris, you know I'mma get personal here, but you got to know this stuff," he slurred. "When you and Anna get intimate, you have to make sure to switch it up. Don't just go hard and fast. You should also go slow and romantic in bed. Chicks love it. Take Elsa for instance she lo-"

"That's enough Jack. I really do NOT want to hear about what you and Elsa do in the bedroom okay?," Kristoff chided, turning his back on his drunken friend.

"But she's so hot, and her body is perfection," whined Jack pulling open the fridge. "Also I need another drink, I'm going to get more beer."

Jack grabbed a beer, popping the tab to open it when the front door opened. The sound of Elsa laughing happily with Anna stole his attention. Dropping the beer, he ran, tripping ever so slightly over his feet. "Elsa, baby girl. I love you. I'm going to go home and make love to you," he cried. "Nice and slow baby, nice and slow, not har-"

Jack was cut off by Elsa clamping a hand over his mouth, her face a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry about the beer this idiot dropped," she said, watching as Kristoff wiped at the spilled liquid.

"Honestly Elsa, the beer is the least of my worries. That said, you may want to keep an eye on how much Jack drinks. He seemed determined to tell me about your err bedroom habits," Kristoff snorted, flinging a dry tea towel over his shoulder.

Jack watched, a small grin appearing on his face as Elsa buried her face in her hands. "Thanks for putting up him. I swear, it's a good thing I love him..otherwise he'd be in trouble," she laughed, gripping at Jack's hand as she led him to the door.

Slowly they made their way home. Switching off the the engine, Elsa couldn't help but smile as she looked over seeing Jack passed out in the car. She toyed with the idea of leaving him to sleep in the car before gently prodding him awake and guiding him to their room.

"Elsie?," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. "I really do love you, and I really do want to make love to you slowly as well as hard."

She sighed, guiding him gently into their bed, carefully pulling his shoes off before slowly undressing. "I know Jack, I love you too," she admitted.

She turned to look at him. A small smile escaping as she realised he'd fallen asleep. Softly she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over the two of them.

**A/ N- This was a request by my awesome friend and fellow author OniNoKo. I'd not heard of the song before but, well, she's going to do a prompt that I suggested (*cough* Bloodhound Gang song), and so when she asked me to do this song I couldn't really refuse ;).**

I really couldn't see trying to write a smut piece to this so I figured why not have a drunk Jack try and get a bit revealing. The 'touchy feely with kitchen tiles' is actually from my own experiences. I've watched friends who get very interested in the texture of things when drunk- and tend to find the most ordinary stuff fascinating (like kitchen tiles or even someones face). 


End file.
